Colorado Springs: 80921
by Elizaellen
Summary: What happens when you take all the beloved characters from Colorado Springs and make them modern day high school students? A whole lot of craziness and maybe even some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**Colorado Springs: 80921 **

Chapter One

The sun had yet to rise over the suburbs of Colorado Springs, where lights could be seen dotting the neat rows of houses. The Broadmore neighborhood with its large sprawling front lawns cut into the hilly terrain just waking to begin their day. Built in the shadow of Pike's Peak, they were the most expensive and sought after dwellings. The grand two and three story homes were interspersed between pine trees that stretched to the heavens, giving the illusion of untouched nature. The inhabitants were doctors, lawyers and executives who enjoyed the gated neighborhoods that Broadmore had to offer. It was a safe, secure place to raise a family. The schools were excellent and even the wealthiest among them sent their children to the local charter school, known nationwide for its caliber of student.

In one such house, a shrill alarm pierced the air and Michaela rolled over hitting the snooze button before she made herself look at the time. Groaning loudly, she snuggled down deeper under the covers. The chilly winter morning wasn't appealing, and though she knew she had to get up, her warm goose down comforter tempted her to stay in bed. Sensibility finally won out and she slipped from her bed. The floor was cold against her bare feet as she stumbled into the bathroom, waiting a moment after she switched on the light for her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Close the door," Marjorie moaned from the next room.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Michaela made her way across the connecting bathroom as Marjorie threw a pillow in her direction. "Stop, I'm closing it." To irritate Marjorie, she slammed the door shut, smiling to herself when she heard her sister groan. After brushing her teeth, she pulled her hair up in a doubled over ponytail in preparation for her morning run. Now that she was more fully awake she returned to her room, pulling on sweatpants and an old tee. She crossed to her closet to retrieve her hoodie but found it missing. Quickly, she moved through the bathroom, throwing open the door to Marjorie's room.

"Close the door!"

"Where's my Dartmouth hoodie?"

"Why are you asking me – I wouldn't be caught dead wearing your clothes." She rolled over as she spoke, pulling a pillow over her head.

Michaela caught sight of a sleeve trailing out from under the bed and grabbed at it. "Then how did it get on your floor?"

"Go away!" Marjorie yelled as her sister left the room perturbed. She pulled the rumpled article over her head and grabbed her Ipod as she headed out the door. Gracefully navigating the wide spiral staircase, she untangled the headphones on her way down looking forward to running off some of her anger at Marjorie.

To her surprise the kitchen light was on and she looked around curiously as she entered finding the room deserted. "Dad?"

"In here Mike." He emerged through the garage door, carrying in the day's newspaper and setting it on the table.

"I thought you were off today?"

Josef laughed. "Mrs. Emerson's baby doesn't seem to know that." Michaela smiled at her father putting the first of the two headphones into her ear. "Be careful," he warned giving her a brief hug.

"We live in a gated community – what could happen? Besides, I'm always careful," she replied cheekily making Josef laugh again.

"Are you sitting for the Cooper children tonight?"

"Just until four. I should be home after that." She made for the back door, putting the other headphone in. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, tonight," Josef mumbled, already leaning over the morning paper as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

Michaela moved out onto the redwood deck and turned on her music before retrieving gloves from her pocket. The morning air was chilly and though she knew she would soon be warm, her mind drifted back to her bed. "No pain, no gain," she whispered to herself and began stretching her lower body. Their house sat at the top of a sharp descent, making it almost impossible to run slowly as she started out. She slowed her pace for a moment as she approached the end of her driveway and adjusted her head phones once more before depositing the Ipod into the kangaroo pocket. Last week's snow was just about melted and she felt a surge of energy as she realized her run would be easier this morning.

Turning left, she jogged along at a decent pace until she felt as if she was truly warmed up. She would have time to run the whole subdivision twice before she returned to the house. Just as the guitar rift began pumping in her ears, she picked up the pace lost in her own world. Mouthing the words as she moved along, she was unaware of a set of deep blue eyes that waited to catch a glimpse of her.

* * *

Down the street and around the corner from the Quinn house, Byron Sully stood at his bedroom window scanning the top of the hill. He knew it wasn't yet time but he liked to be early. As he looked around the room, he was still surprised to see his things – his posters on the walls. It was truly his room but it still felt odd, after all he had lived here such a short time. Sometimes when he woke up in the middle of the night, he thought he was still at the group home – the place he had lived only six short weeks ago. The Haydens had insisted that he should decorate the room to help him feel more at home here. Yet Sully was still cautious about referring to this as home, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Glancing back out the window, he caught the movement at the top of the hill and smiled. The first time he had noticed her was in school. They were in the same American History class. His foster mom, Julia, as she liked to be called, had filled him in on who she was and where she lived. It had been by accident that he learned about her running each morning. Waking from one of his nightmares, Sully had crossed to the window wanting to see the stars – the night sky always soothing him. At first he hadn't realized who it was but as she came closer he felt the familiar flutter in his stomach and knew that he would willingly get up early every morning just to watch her pass his house.

It was Monday so today would be the Dartmouth hoodie. She was predictable as the sunrise, wearing certain clothes on certain days. The long hair pulled up into a pony tail, bounced as she moved along catching his attention first. Moving behind the telescope, a present from the Haydens, he focused it on her face. He felt like a stalker watching her with magnification, yet it was simply borne out of a desire to know what it was that she sang along with as she passed his house each morning. Sully had always been a watcher, someone who carefully observed his world trying hard to make sense of life. Moving around as much as he did made him an expert.

Watching was not the only thing that came natural to him - lip reading was his second talent. It was out of necessity that he had picked up the skill. As a foster child, he often found himself on the other side of the glass while his future was discussed. That had been his training ground and sometimes he wished he had never learned. Yet now he was grateful. With his eyes riveted to hers, he mouthed along with her. "Twenty, twenty, twenty four hours to go… I want to be sedated." The Ramones again – he punched the air in victory and smiled over at his Ramones' poster hanging on the back of the door. They liked the same music – everyday for a week he had watched her – The Clash, The Kinks and today The Ramones. "You are full of surprises, aren't you Michaela Quinn?" he whispered shifting from his current position. A straight laced serious student, he never would have guessed that she enjoyed such music. Just knowing that they had the same taste in music, made her somehow seem more attainable.

As she ran out of sight, he moved quickly into the bathroom to get his shower. He knew he had exactly fifteen minutes before she would pass this way again. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he furrowed his brow. His hair was shaggy and long coming down over his ears. He had fit right in at the group home but here the boys wore their hair close to their heads, usually gelled into place. The Haydens had said it was his choice how he wanted to wear it and the school with its strict dress policy surprisingly didn't object either so he had kept it. Yet now he wondered if he had made the wrong choice. Maybe, he thought, maybe she would like it short.

Sully sighed loudly, shaking his head at his thoughts. He climbed into the shower after undressing, letting the warm water run over him. He knew that having Michaela as a girlfriend was simply a fantasy but he felt as if he was living in a dream world. Never before had he lived in the midst of such luxury. Foster care usually meant an overcrowded house, sharing a bedroom with two or more boys, clothing that was always handed down from someone else and more often than not - too little food. He knew from hearing other kids talk that some places were nicer than others – he just always seemed to end up in the not so nice ones, passed around and around since the age of ten. This time though, his luck had changed.

The Haydens were an older couple who already had three boys, the youngest one in his junior year of college. Julia had wanted to take in a foster child to give her something to do and to enrich the life of some poor soul. Sully only mildly cringed at being the poor soul she referred to. They had originally thought to take in someone younger, a story Sully was well acquainted with, but something about the blue of his eyes made Julia change her mind. The change for Sully had been utterly shocking – to go from a group home in the city to a three story house in the suburbs. The bedroom and bathroom were bigger than any he had ever seen and what was more – he didn't have to share them. Still he tried not to get his hopes up – it had only been six weeks and he knew that he could go back at anytime.

His foster dad, Charles, was a professor at University of Colorado – Colorado Springs where he taught classes in biochemistry. Both were so easy going and seemed generally pleased to have Sully with them that Sully wasn't sure how to respond. He was used to keeping to himself and staying out of the way but here he was a genuine member of the family who was even asked his opinion over things like what to have for dinner. The day after he had come to stay with them, Julia insisted on taking him shopping, forcing Sully to buy all new clothes as well as things for his room. Charles had taken him a day later to enroll in the charter school. Adjusting to the school had been the toughest part but both parents willingly looked over his homework, explaining difficult concepts if need be. He had never felt so wanted in his life. It was the small things – his name on the Windows log in screen, the basket of freshly laundered clothing that waited him each afternoon on the stairs, the telescope that they had bought him after he had told them about his fascination with the stars.

Snapping out of his silent reverie, he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair, afraid he would miss her return journey. Quickly, he rinsed and then grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Still dripping water, he ran to the window sending droplets of moisture in every direction. He caught her a few seconds too late, she had already passed but he watched her back anyway reminding himself that he would see her again in class.

* * *

Hank lounged against the back bulletin board, Jake nearby as they looked around for someone to harass. "You and Myra gonna go to the Valentine's dance?" Jake asked.

"Probably, if she gets over this hissy fit she's having."

"Is she still mad about Marjorie?"

"Yeah. I could kill whoever told her that I gave Marjorie a ride home the other day. It ain't even like we did anything."

"I thought you said you made out with her," Jake spoke up looking doubtingly at his friend.

"Dammit Jake – say it a little louder, I don't think everyone heard ya. Only people who know that is you, me and Marjorie."

"Why don't ya take Marjorie to the dance?"

"She's already going with someone – says she doesn't date younger men. Man, she's hot though." Jake nodded in agreement remembering how Marjorie had looked on the back of Hank's motorcycle with her arms wrapped around his waist, her fiery red hair blowing in the wind.

Myra entered at that moment and they both snapped to. She moved quickly away from them, not wanting to speak to either of them.

"Myra," Hank called waving her over but she shook her head taking a seat on the other side of the room. "Jake, go get Myra."

Jake looked up at him. "Why do I have to get her? She isn't my girlfriend."

Punching Jake lightly in the arm, he made a face. "She isn't my girlfriend either, remember?"

Jake sighed and reluctantly started across the room, stopping in front of Myra's desk. "Hank wants to talk to you."

Myra turned to face Hank, speaking loudly. "Tell Hank to go talk to Marjorie Quinn."

Hank shook his head and cursed under his breath, before moving across the room. "Myra- we're just friends, I told ya that. She wanted to ride on my bike so I took her for a ride. 'Sides she's already got a boyfriend."

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you made out with her."

Hank looked accusingly at Jake, shaking his head. "Fine Myra – if ya wanna play this game, whatever. You're the one won't have a date to the Valentine's Dance."

"That's what you know – I already have another date."

Hank looked indignant at this new information and he slammed his hands down possessively on her desk. "Who is it?"

"Horace Bing," she said with a wide grin.

"Horace? You're goin to the dance with Horace?"

"Yes, I am."

Hank let out a side splitting laugh slapping the desk in front of him. "You're gonna go with that loser?"

"You take that back – he's not a loser. I think he's sweet."

Hank bent his wrist over. "Yeah, real sweet," he said in a high pitched voice making Jake bust out laughing. "Ya two girls gonna be real happy together." With that he walked away laughing, Jake trailing behind.

Sully had watched the whole scene keenly, unsure of what to make of Hank or Jake. He certainly didn't like the way he spoke to Myra but he wasn't one to get into other people's business if he could help it. If he had touched Myra in anyway though, Sully knew he would have been unable to sit still. The classroom door opening caught his attention and he looked up, his face falling when he saw the blond hair.

Dressed in her cheerleading uniform, Catherine smiled widely and gave a little wave in Sully's direction. She flounced over to him, taking a seat to his left. "Hello," she said cheerfully sitting down and opening her bag. Sully watched with wide eyes as she produced a pink notebook with purple pages, a pink pen with a feather on the end and a pink cell phone. "Cover for me?" she asked.

Sully gave her a confused look. "Whaddya mean?"

"Block me so that if Mr. Graves comes in, he doesn't see me on the phone. Banned in school you know."

"Oh, right," he muttered moving to the side a little as Catherine ducked down behind him. He turned back to the door ignoring the excited chatter that was now coming from behind. The door opened again the basketball players falling into the room, laughing loudly and giving each other high fives. David stood out among them, tall and good looking, the height of popularity. Two others filed in after him and Sully smiled as he recognized Robert E, the one friend he had made at this school. Whereas David was the captain of the team, Robert E was their star player. Not tall but fast and furious as he raced down the court, making basket after basket.

"Hey, Sully, what's up?"

"Not much," Sully replied as Robert E took a seat beside him and looked around.

"Ya seen Grace?" Sully shook his head. Robert E smiled over at him. "She's probably with Mike."

Sully tried to look natural but could feel the warmth in his cheeks. "Probably," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

As if on cue, the door opened Michaela leading the way into the room, with Grace and Dorothy following behind. "They travel in packs like hyenas," Robert E laughed. "Just try to get one alone to ask 'em to the dance."

"I thought you and Grace were dating."

"We are – I was talking about you."

"Oh…. I'm not planning on going to the dance – they really aren't my kind of thing."

"Even if Mike was gonna go with ya?" Robert E nudged him and stuck out his tongue a little.

"I'm sure she already has a date," Sully mumbled his eyes fixed on the group of girls as they settled in chairs nearby.

"Mike?" Robert E laughed. "I doubt it."

"Why not?"

Sully's question was never answered as Mr. Graves entered the room, an immediate hush settling over the students. "Good morning class – we seem to be rather social today." There was another round of murmuring and he raised his eyebrow at them questioningly. "School dance next week, huh? Always gets everyone in an uproar – who's going with who, who's dancing with who." He shook his head but his face was full of amusement. "Ah to be sixteen again." Smiling whimsically, he pulled out his notes. "Well moving out of the present and into the nineteenth century in America – today is the day I assign partners for group projects."

A collective mutter went up from the class but was silenced immediately when Mr. Graves looked up at them. Slowly he began reading off the names, the class suppressing groans and cheers alike as each was matched up with a partner. Michaela hadn't been paying attention because there was an uneven number of students in the class and Mr. Graves always let her work by herself. Having forgotten that Sully's arrival, right after Christmas, had evened up the numbers, she was surprised when she heard her name called followed by another name. Quickly, she raised her hand to protest. "Mr. Graves, I usually work by myself."

"That was before we had an even number of students, Mike."

"I don't mind working by myself," Sully volunteered fearing that Michaela didn't want to be saddled with him. She turned in her seat, instantly feeling guilty when she saw the look on Sully's face. She hadn't even heard the name – she was only railing against the fact that she would have to work with anyone.

"While that is a most gracious offer, Mr. Sully, I must say no. I am sure Miss Quinn will benefit greatly from working with a partner for once in her academic career." Michaela blushed horribly, dropping her eyes to the desk.

"She got dogged," Hank yelled out beating his fist in the air as Jake joined in with his laughter.

"Mr. Lawson that is quite enough from you or would you like to change your week detention to a month's worth of Saturday school?"

"You got dogged too," Jake whispered quieting only when Hank gave him a look.

"You'll have the rest of this period to read over the project with your partner and decide on your topic. I expect everyone to turn in topics at the end of the period. Remember ladies and gentlemen, this is relating the nineteenth century to the present. I don't need a verbatim reading of Encyclopedia Britannica – if I wanted that, I'd be teaching third grade. Critical thinking skills, people. Let's see if we can find some. Okay, pair up…. Oh and Mr. Lawson while prostitution was a part of the nineteenth century, that will not be an appropriate project topic."

"How about moonshine?"

"The Whiskey Rebellion, Christian Temperance Leagues?" Mr. Graves suggested.

"Teachers take all of the fun out of history," Hank moaned slapping his hand down on the desk. Mr. Graves laughed as the class began to move about. Sully rose picking up his backpack and took the seat that Dorothy vacated on Michaela's left.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled out his notebook.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, her voice warm and welcoming. "I'm the one who should apologize… I was so rude. It's only that I usually work by myself."

"I understand." He smiled at her assuring that everything was alright and Michaela returned the smile. They held each other's eyes for a moment, Michael marveling at the shade of blue while Sully realized that her eyes were actually two different colors. Blushing once again, Michaela broke their eye contact, turning to look at the project paper that Sully had retrieved from his notebook.

"Well, I suppose we should get started. I was going to do the women's suffrage movement." Sully nodded trying to not show his disinterest. "I've already done a lot of reading on it and research, mostly for my own curiosity. We could use all of that."

"Yeah, we could do that but what would be my contribution?"

Michaela's eyes widened and she looked over at him. "You want to do something?"

"It's a group project, isn't it? Usually that means we are both supposed to do something."

"I know," she said sort of defensively. "It's just that normally if people get me as a partner, they stick me with all the work. I don't mind – I want a good grade so if that ensures it…" She blushed again. "I'm sorry.. I think I just insulted you again."

Sully reached over and touched her arm. "Hey, it's alright but just so ya know I'm not a complete slacker." He laughed as he spoke and was rewarded with an easy smile from Michaela.

"So I guess we should find a new project. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking that maybe we could do something on the history of the Cheyenne."

"The Cheyenne?" Michaela asked doubtfully.

"Well yeah…like we could research the history of how the government treated them during the nineteenth century and then maybe do a report of the status of reservations now."

"That could be good," Michaela agreed. "It would be great if we could do some interviews with Cheyenne descendents."

"We can," Sully said smiling widely. "I got a friend, C.D. who is Cheyenne. I met him at the…" His voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

"Where?" Michaela asked, her curiosity now piqued.

"That isn't important," he mumbled, his eyes focused on the desk in front of him.

Seeing that he was uncomfortable, Michaela let it go and pulled the project paper over towards her to fill out the proposal on the bottom. "I suppose we better make plans to get together and work on this," she said as she finished up the form. She reached in her bag and pulled out a day planner. Flipping through the pages, Sully couldn't believe how much writing was on each and every day.

"What's that?"

"My agenda…I kind of like to plan."

"I see," Sully laughed. "Ya gonna be able to fit me in somewhere." As the words left his mouth, he realized how they sounded and for the second time that day he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Michaela didn't even notice though, her mind totally consumed with the pages before her. "I am actually free tonight if you are."

"My schedule is wide open," he said flipping through an imaginary book in front of him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she teased, finding this boy in front of her thoroughly intriguing.

"Of course not," he replied innocently.

"We could meet at my house, I love in Broadmore over by…"

"Cheyenne Mountain.. I know."

"Where do you live?"

"Broadmore."

Michaela screwed her face up. "Really? I haven't ever seen you before. Did your family just move here?"

"Umm.. not really… I just moved here."

This answer only confused Michaela more so she continued to probe. "Where do you live?"

"518 Evergreen."

"That's the Haydens," she pointed out still confused.

Sully turned his face down and resolved to simply admit the truth. "I'm there foster child," he whispered making Michaela once again feel horrible.

She shook her head uncertain of what to say. "So I guess you could come over- say about 4:15?"

"Sure." The class bell rang just as they finalized their plans and they both began hastily stuffing things into their backpacks.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Byron."

"Oh… um… I go by Sully."

"Okay, Sully – see you this afternoon."

* * *

_This story was really just to amuse myself but after I let a little owl read the first chapter, she encouraged me to share the laughs. I know it's out there and not really everyone's cup of tea but maybe a few people will find it funny- at least the premise anyway. Thanks for reading!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Two**

Michaela absentmindedly made her way across the parking lot towards Marjorie's car, her mind racing through all the things she needed to do this evening. The schedule would be tight and she would need to call home and let them know to expect Sully in case she was late. Stopping at the door of the car, she turned back towards the school looking for Marjorie who was as usual no where to be seen.

"Michaela."

She turned, knowing only one guy in school called her that. "I'm not speaking to you," she said holding up her had to halt his progress.

"Why? 'Cause of what I said in class today?" Michaela narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you did get dogged."

"Did you want something or were you coming to gloat?"

Hank came in close standing just in front of her as he didn't want this conversation overheard. "You think you can talk Marjorie into going to the dance with me?"

Michaela laughed. "This must be an all time low – Hank Lawson, the original rebel without a cause asking for my help." Hank smirked at her teasing. No one would guess that they were looking at childhood friends who had been inseparable in elementary school. They had grown up and apart but there was still a friendship there even if hidden. "You know that I have no sway over Marjorie."

"Will you try though? I can't go to this dance alone."

"Then make up with Myra and stop lying about what you are doing with my sister." Her voice was scolding and Hank could see her mother in her.

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"You are so dead," she said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Look Myra's already going with Horace and I am going to look like a fool if I show up there alone. I gotta find someone to go with."

"Dorothy doesn't have a date."

Hank laughed. "You're joking, aren't ya? I can't bring some horse to the dance – the point is to make Myra jealous. I got a reputation to uphold."

Michaela's brow furrowed. "Hank Lawson, I can't believe you just said that and might I remind you that beggars can't be choosers. You're the one who got yourself into this situation." She looked down for a moment as an idea came to her. "How about Catherine?"

"A cheerleader – you expect me to take a cheerleader?"

"You could turn her to the dark side." Michaela laughed, revealing her own dislike of Catherine.

Hank leaned in closer. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You going with anyone?"

"I'm not going to the dance, Hank. Besides, I hardly think I am up to your caliber."

"I would love to turn you to the dark side," he said jokingly. "Sides you're cute."

"Cute?" Michaela laughed. "You are desperate."

"Don't spread it around," he said giving her a wink. Over Michaela' s shoulder he saw Marjorie heading to the car and he knew it was time for a hasty exit. "Think about it," he said moving away towards his bike. "I'll show you a real good time."

"That's what I'm worried about." She laughed as she said it and Hank smiled showing two rows of perfect teeth before running over to catch up with Jake.

"What did he want?" Michaela turned to see Marjorie opening the door, a look of disgust on her face.

"We were just talking."

"Next time you see him, tell him to stop spreading lies about me."

"So you didn't make out with him?" She pressed her lips together to hide her smile, knowing there was no truth to the story but unable to resist goading her sister.

Marjorie let out an angry sound that radiated from the back of her throat as she clenched her fists. "If I get my hands on Jake Slicker I am going to strangle him. He is worse than a girl carrying gossip. Literally, I am going to wrap my hands around his scrawny neck and squeeze until his beady little eyeballs pop right out of his head."

"Sounds messy."

Marjorie gave her a look as Michaela climbed into the front passenger seat. "Besides you know I'm dating Loren – I would never do that to him."

"I know," Michaela mechanically replied, rolling her eyes. She pulled Marjorie's cell phone out of the center console to call home as they made their way out of the parking lot.

"Who's that boy looking at us?" Marjorie asked.

Michaela waved as they passed and Sully returned the wave. "His name is Byron Sully – lives down the street from us."

"He was staring at you the whole time you were chatting with Hank."

"Really?" She put the phone to her ear and then turned to look back at him but he was already climbing into Mrs. Hayden's Volvo, his gaze no longer fixed in their direction. She started to make a comment but right then Martha answered the house phone.

* * *

Easing the car into second gear, Robert E began the climb up the hill to Grace's house. Grace leaned over and turned down the radio. "Why'd ya do that?"

"So maybe we can have a conversation." She rolled her eyes and let out her breath to show her displeasure. "Besides do you think my parents like it when you pull up in front of our house with the bass pumping like your some kind of gangbanger."

"Look women, do ya know how much this stereo system cost me? I gotta a right to pump the bass." Grace shook her head, knowing that Robert E had paid for none of it but rather his father had paid for it all. "What's got you in a mood?"

"Are you planning on inviting me to the Valentine's Dance or is there some hootchie on the side you were planning on taking?"

"Dang women – of course I'm taking you. Why ya always got to get so worked up over things like this?" He reached over and turned the music up louder than it was before.

Grace turned it down again, her angry flaring at his response. "I'm not finished. I know this isn't a formal but I will not go with you if you show up at my house in anything but a suit."

"A suit?!"

"Umm-hmm, a suit! That means the whole deal – don't come to the door without a jacket and a tie. I don't want no track suits or jeans." Robert E didn't look happy about this new development but he nodded his head in assent. "And flowers – don't show up at my door unless you've got flowers for me."

"Now you're just pushin' your luck." They pulled up in front of her house and Robert E pulled on the parking break. He turned to look at Grace with an amused expression on his face. "If I'm gonna be doin' all this stuff for you, I certainly hope there is gonna be a reward later on in the evening." Robert E leaned closer running his finger down Grace's arm.

Grace smiled and shook her head. "I think we need to get Michaela to go to the dance," she mentioned quickly changing subjects. "Do you think you could convince David to ask her?"

"David?" He turned his nose up as he shifted down in the seat. "Ya really think that Mike and David make a good couple?"

"Well for the dance anyway..it's not like I plan on trying to get them together for life."

"I don't know." He turned towards Grace moving his head back and forth as if he was thinking. "I kinda like Sully with her."

"Sully? Who's that?"

"The new kid." Grace still looked confused. "The boy who sits beside me in History."

"Oh, the one Mike got stuck with today." She laughed as she spoke. "That boy won't know what hit him when she gets done with him."

Robert E shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know – he might handle Mike just fine."

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are and it's that I know something you don't smile."

"Women you're crazy!"

Grace studied him for a minute and then reached down for her messenger bag as if she was going to get out of the car. When she turned her face back up, a wide smile graced her lips. "He likes her, doesn't he?"

"I never said that." Unfortunately the silly grin on his face told Grace everything she needed to know. She reached for the door handle already formulating a plan in her mind. Robert E grew worried, knowing how Grace could often take her matchmaking too far. "Grace, I never said that." This time his face was serious as he reached for her arm to halt her momentarily.

"You didn't have to say anything. Don't worry – the secret's safe with me…. for now." She laughed and quickly jumped out of the vehicle pulling her bag behind her. "Pick me up in the morning?"

"If you're going to actually be ready. I'm tired of being late."

"Quarter of eight right?" she asked starting to back up her driveway.

"Seven-thirty!"

"Seven-thirty," she repeated with a wide grin before turning and sprinting up the drive.

* * *

"I can drive you over there," Julia offered stepping into the mud room where Sully was zipping his coat.

"It's a short walk," he pointed out.

Julia nodded with just a hint of a smile on her lips. "What are you meeting her for again?"

"A history project." After his brief answer, he busied himself with his back pack simply trying to divert his eyes, scared that she would be able to read everything just by looking at him.

Julia watched him keenly for a moment sensing that Sully was nervous. Though he had only been in their home for a little over six weeks, she already felt amazingly protective of him and didn't want him to be hurt. "Mike is her own person," Julia warned, making Sully look up at her

"What do you mean?"

Julia smiled whimsically thinking back over the years to when her sons were little themselves. "When she was little, she used to ask question after question. Well most children do but not like Michaela. She was tenacious. I remember one time she made Charles explain to her the whole theory of evolution. I don't just mean basics – he was astonished that this little eight year old was asking these questions."

Sully twisted his lips together, his spirits falling. He knew she was some sort of genius that most likely wouldn't be interested in him. "She is very smart."

"She is and very pretty."

"Yeah I guess." Sully shrugged his shoulders and tried to act as if he had never noticed. He looped his arm through the strap of his bag, hoisting it onto his back.

"And she has one of the biggest hearts. Volunteers at the hospital, volunteers at the Human Society, volunteers at the Rescue Mission…. Sometimes I wonder how Elizabeth finds the time to chauffer her around." Julia laughed and shook her head. "I suppose that's why they still have Martha."

"Who's Martha?"

"The girl's nanny."

"Michaela has younger sisters?"

"No, she's the youngest." She laughed again and Sully joined her, his curiosity growing by the moment.

"I should go."

"If you need a ride home or if they ask you to stay for dinner," she began.

"I'll call," Sully finished her sentence before she had a chance to.

"I'm sorry. I used to drive my boys crazy by doing this."

"It's nice knowing someone cares," Sully admitted, emotion evident in his voice.

Julia didn't even think about it before she threw her arms around his shoulders briefly hugging him. Sully's body went rigid and she feared that she had made him feel very uncomfortable. Pulling back she looked at him questioningly. "I didn't…" Her voice faded unsure what to say, whether to apologize or not.

When he raised his eyes to hers, she could see the tears accumulated there and she instantly teared up herself. "Thank you," he whispered as Julia reached over and squeezed his hand. "I better go.'

Julia wiped at her cheeks and nodded. "See you later." She watched Sully out the window as he made his way down the drive and she smiled knowing that this indeed was the child that was most in need of them.

Sully covered the distance, quickly running down the hill and stopping right in front of Michaela's driveway to catch his breath before starting the climb up. The closer he came to the front door, the more nervous he suddenly felt and for one brief moment, he thought about turning and running back down the hill. Yet he trudged on, his mouth growing dry and his palms sweaty. The house looked similar to the Haydens in design though perhaps larger. Looking up at the top windows, he tried to decide which one was Michaela's bedroom but quickly dropped his head when he met eyes peeking out at him. His cheeks grew warm despite the chill in the air and even if he wanted to leave now, he had been spotted.

Climbing up the slate steps, he rang the doorbell then stepped back to wait. The sound of several pairs of feet could be heard and suddenly on either side of the door pressing their noses against the glass windows were two little children, a boy and a girl with hair so blond it was almost white. Sully waved to them, the little boy returning his greeting enthusiastically while the girl moved out of sight. The front door opened and there stood Michaela looking slightly frazzled but beautiful in the rays of the winter sun. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about this." She pointed at the children as she spoke. "I was babysitting this afternoon but Charlotte, their mother, forgot to leave us the house key so we had to come here and now she's running a little bit late. I hope you don't mind controlled chaos." She laughed as she said it and Sully relaxed immediately giving a little shake of his head to indicate he didn't mind at all. "Oh, come in- it's freezing out there."

"Thanks," he replied stepping in and to the side so that Michaela could close the door.

"Here I'll take your jacket." Sully quickly pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into the pockets before taking off his backpack. He fumbled with the zipper nervously but finally succeeded in taking it off and handing it to her.

"Thanks," he said again as it occurred to him that he had only managed three words since she had opened the door.

Michaela talked as she walked, continuing to make Sully feel at ease. The youngest is Brian – he's three."

"I gonna be four real soon," he spoke up and reached his hand up towards Sully.

"Don't rush it now," Sully replied leaning down to take his tiny proffered hand.

"Mike says ya shake hands when ya meet someone new and then you say How do you do?"

"I am fine and how do you do?"

"I'm fine too." Sully let go of the boy's hand but found Brian held fast so he simply grasped his tiny hand in his and let Michaela lead on.

"This is Colleen," she said indicating the small girl now attached to her leg. "She's six and her brother Matthew who is doing homework in the kitchen is eleven."

"They're cute."

Michaela turned and smiled at him, making his stomach feel as if it had flipped over inside of him. They rounded the corner and Sully found himself standing in the great room of the house, decorated completely different from the Hayden's. Various toys were scattered across the floor giving the one and only sign that someone actually lived here. The furniture was all leather, a deep burgundy color and the rest of the room accented in various shades of grey and black. The tables were made out of the same grey slate as the front steps and the floor was completely inlaid tile except in the middle where an area rug, in the same cold colors, covered the floor. Everything was very modern and probably very stylish for all Sully knew but it felt unwelcoming. Brian and Colleen went back to their toys on the rug after a gentle push from Michaela and she herself took a seat on one end of the sofa. Sully followed her example and sat on the other end, immediately reaching down to pull out his notebook.

"It's not like the Haydens, is it?" she asked noticing his facial expressions as he continued to look around.

"No," Sully admitted shyly.

"I hate leather sofas. It's my mother who likes them – or well her designer who likes them. This room was just redone – it's supposedly very posh." Michaela rolled her eyes as she spoke. "The Haydens used to have the whole great room done in beautiful greens that reminded me of the Colorado spring."

"They still do."

"I loved the big overstuffed couch with its massive pillows."

"I like it too."

Michaela smiled at him. "The whole house isn't this cold. My father wouldn't let Jean Paul – that's the designer – touch his office, though he did have to give up all claims to their bedroom." Sully laughed at her words leaning back against the soft leather that was beginning to grow on him. "I'll show you later." She looked down, wondering how much she was boring him. Michaela was keenly aware of her nervous rambling and knew she had already fallen prey to it.

Brian wandered over from the rug and climbed up beside Sully, his expression fixed rather serious for such a young child. "You don't have parents?" he asked patting Sully's knee.

Michaela turned bright red and wished she could dive under the ottoman that was just to her right. "I'm so sorry…they asked… I didn't think…."

The question had taken Sully by surprise but to see Michaela's cheeks flushed and her voice full of nervousness put him instantly at ease. "It's alright," he assured her before turning back to Brian. "My father died when I was young," he explained gently.

"My daddy died too," Brian's eyes widened as he moved to sit even closer to Sully.

Sully raised his eyes and looked across at Michaela unsure what to say or do. "It was last year," she whispered. "He fell asleep on his way home. The car flipped over a guardrail."

"I'm sorry, Brian." He patted the young boy on the back as Colleen climbed up into Michaela's lap.

"We still have a mommy." The little girl pulled her legs in tight, cuddling up to Michaela. "Do you have a mommy?"

Sully winced, his brow furrowing even though he tried not to let the inner turmoil show. Michaela sensed it and tried to distract the children. "It's not nice to ask so many personal questions. Why don't you go play with your toys."

"My mother isn't able to take care of me," Sully muttered as if he hadn't even heard Michaela speak. "She's very sick and has to live at a special hospital." He dropped his head and gave Brian's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Is she getting better?"

"She might get better," Sully said knowing that was far from the truth.

"I bet Mike's dad could make her better – he's a good doctor," Colleen offered, proud of her contribution.

"Go play," Michaela whispered again this time leaning over to pull Brian towards her. Brian pouted, sticking out his lower lip but obeyed her and followed his sister who had already climbed down. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need," Sully said unable to look at her after revealing such intimate information. "Kids are just curious."

The door bell broke the awkwardness of the moment as Michaela popped up and ran to answer it. Sully watched her departure, wondering what she thought of him. It had been bad enough watching her with Hank and pondering if there was something brewing between the two of them. He knew Hank was on the prowl for a date to the dance and though he couldn't imagine Michaela with Hank, he had to admit that there was something about seeing the two of them together that made sense.

When Michaela returned, a dark haired woman followed behind her and immediately Colleen and Brian jumped up to greet her. She dropped down to her knees and kissed each of them on the forehead, hugging them tightly while telling them how much she had missed them.

"Matthew," Michaela called walking towards the swinging door on the other side of the room. "Your mom's here."

"Coming," was the only reply.

"Charlotte, this is Sully – he lives with the Haydens."

Sully quickly stood and nodded in her direction. "It's nice to meet you m'am."

"Oh please don't call me that – it makes me feel old."

"But mommy you are old," Brian replied from where he sat on the floor struggling to put on his tennis shoes.

Leaning over to help him, Charlotte laughed. "Don't remind me." She finished tying his laced and then stood. "Sorry, I never finish a conversation because I always have children interrupting me."

"I understand."

"Julia mentioned that you were getting settled in when I saw her out walking the other day. Do you enjoy the neighborhood?"

"Yes, it's very nice," Sully answered politely unsure what else to saw about the endless roads that twisted and turned in this way and that like some kind of maze in which your house was hidden.

Matthew entered the room at that point, his coat on and bag already on his back. "You're late." His voice was accusatory as he glared at his mother.

"I'm sorry," she apologized reaching out to touch his shoulder. Matthew pulled quickly away and moved past her. "We better go." Michaela shared a sympathetic look with her and then followed the family back to the front door leaving Sully alone once again.

This time when she returned, they could both feel the tension and neither looked at the other. "Matthew's having a hard time with his father's death," she whispered feeling the need to explain the scene Sully had just witnessed.

"I'm sure."

"Let's go work downstairs." Sully stood, once again following behind her rather like a puppy dog as she led the way down to the basement. The room was much more lived in than the upstairs had been and Sully felt more in his element here. "Make yourself comfortable," she said casually flopping down on the nearest sofa. She watched as he settled once again on the end of the same couch and once again pulled out his notebook and pencil, ready to get down to work. Normally, Michaela would be all business but something about him distracted her. "Do you really like the neighborhood?"

"I guess."

"It's pretentious. Don't you think?"

"Sure," Sully agreed wondering what in the world pretentious meant.

"So I guess we should get to work." Sully nodded but noticed that Michaela did not move. This perplexed him and he couldn't figure out what she was waiting for. "I don't have my permit yet," she said out of the blue putting her feet up on the couch and curling them under her bottom.

"What?"

"I feel bad because you had to endure the Inquisition upstairs. Thought I'd give you the dirt about me as well."

Sully smiled and shook his head, amazed at the girl before him. "So not having your permit is the best you can come up with."

"I turn sixteen the day after Valentine's day," she admitted. "I can't find time to take driver's ed."

"Well you do have a very full schedule." His eyes flew to her agenda which was neatly stacked on the coffee table in front of them. Michaela nodded, amusement dancing in her eyes as once again a silence fell between them. "Are you having a big party for your birthday?" Sully asked trying to fill up the space with some conversation.

"No, I'm not really the party type. Well perhaps if it was the right kind of party but my mother would insist on a classic sweet sixteen."

"What would be the right kind of party?"

Michaela laid her head back against the cushions as if she were daydreaming. "Oh I don't know… "

"Yes you do." Sully even surprised himself when he spoke but he could tell she definitely had something in mind.

Michaela rocked back and forth, her lips pressed tight together as she tried to decide whether to tell him or not. In the end, she felt compelled to by someone unseen force. "A scavenger hunt – a huge scavenger hunt with everyone in cars running all over town trying to get the stuff on the list. That would be fun."

"That's a great idea – why not have a party like that."

Michaela laughed. "You haven't met Elizabeth."

"Your mother?"

Michaela nodded. "You don't break tradition so I have the traditional party or no party. I opted for the second choice."

Their eyes met again but neither looked away, both enjoying the feeling of connectedness that seemed to flow back and forth. "You're really easy to talk to, do you know that?"

Sully shrugged his shoulders but grinned at her words. "Thank you."

"What kind of party would you have for your sixteenth birthday?"

"Never thought about that," Sully replied truthfully but as he spoke he saw an opportunity. "I really like the Ramones… if they'd get back together for my birthday." He tried to sound casual but he intently watched Michaela's face for her reaction.

Inside, Michaela's heart was beating wildly but she took a deep breath trying to calm down before she spoke. "I really like them too."

"You do?"

Michaela nodded and turned to glance over at the clock. "Gosh…it's five and we haven't done anything." Sully watched her lip curl up on the edge. "Do you want to stay for dinner? We could work down here – no one's going to be home anyway."

Sully shifted on the seat trying to appear laid back. "Your family won't be here?"

"Well my sister Marjorie is upstairs but she doesn't count. My mother is doing some charity thing and my father is still at the hospital. We could have sushi." She drew out the last words, rubbing her hands together as the sudden craving set in. When she looked over at Sully, he didn't look quite as enthused as she felt. "Do you like sushi?

"I never had it," Sully admitted, thinking how it was simply another way that he wasn't as cultured as Michaela.

"Oh," she practically screamed and reached over to touch his hand. "Then you're definitely staying. Tonight, I introduce you to sushi." She looked at her hand suddenly, her eyes growing wide as she quickly removed it. Had he felt the electricity of the touch like she had? Was it just her imagination? "If you want to stay, that is."

"Yeah, I'll stay."

* * *

_Loud excited girl scream!!! I am so thrilled that people enjoyed the first chapter of this off the wall story. Thanks for reading… hope you enjoy!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Three**

Myra sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes taking in the room while Horace droned on about the computer program in front of him. Never in her life had she seen so many Star Wars and Star Trek figurines. How different it was from Hank's room with the posters of scantily clad women and liquor filling up the walls. She really liked Hank, possibly even loved him but she couldn't put up with the way he treated her any longer. Horace wasn't like the guys she normally dated and he certainly wasn't like Hank but he was sweet and right now that was what she needed.

"And Mr. Davis showed us this today," he said turning to see if Myra was still with him.

Myra snapped to attention and tried to pretend that she was engrossed in the computer screen. "That's real nice Horace."

"Course this sort of program with modifications can also be used to send viruses. Not that I would ever do that. I'm a programmer, not a hacker."

"I guess I don't really understand all this stuff." She reached up and put her hand on Horace's shoulder hoping that he would get the hint that she wanted to do something else.

"I can explain it again, if you want?" He smiled enthusiastically revealing his large front teeth.

"Umm… how about you tell me about your collections?" She rose from the bed and went to the shelf holding a large furry figurine right beside what she recognized as a Darth Vader mask. She reached for the furry one, getting ready to remark on the fact that she found it cute when Horace startled her.

"Don't touch Chewey!" She jumped back holding her hands up as if she were in trouble. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Chewey?"

"Chewbacca from Star Wars of course," Horace replied walking to retrieve a small box off his dresser.

"Of course," Myra replied rolling her eyes.

Horace returned with the box and held it out to her. "I don't ever touch 'em without gloves."

"Gloves?" Myra asked eyeing the box suspiciously and wondering why in the world you would use gloves to touch your toys.

"They're very valuable. I use latex gloves so that the oil on my hands doesn't damage them."

"Sorry," Myra mumbled.

Horace instantly felt guilty. "I guess this isn't much fun for you." He looked down at the ground feeling the butterflies that had been in his stomach all night suddenly increase.

"No, no…I'm having a nice time."

"I never had a girl over before," he admitted, setting down the gloves and nervously shuffling his feet.

Myra nodded, already guessing that was probably the case. "Well what do you do when your friends come over?"

"We usually play video games. Ya like video games?" There was excitement in his voice at finally coming up with something that maybe she was interested in.

Feeling bad, she let out a slow breath and spoke in a small voice. "I haven't really played many video games." Seeing the disappointment on his face, she added, "Could we talk for a little while?"

"Sure," he replied nervously. Myra sat down on the bed and patted the area next to her. With his hands grasped nervously in front of him, he sat down looking across the room as he rocked anxiously back and forth.

"I'm really looking forward to going to the dance with you."

"Me too. Oh yeah… my mom wanted me to ask what color dress you were wearing so she could order your flowers to match."

Myra smiled widely. In the sixth months they had been dating, Hank had never once given her flowers. "I'm wearing pink – my dress is pink, real light pink."

"You're gonna look real pretty in pink," he said turning towards her, a slightly goofy grin fixed on his mouth.

"Thank you." Their eyes met and they leaned towards each other a little. Myra thought he might kiss her but he quickly turned away, nerves getting the best of him. She took a deep breath, realizing that this relationship would be completely different than being with Hank. Five minutes in Hank's room, they would already be on the bed, the music pumping as his hands wandered. Horace's hands were now tucked under his thighs as he continued to stare around the room, avoiding her gaze. His knee began to move up and down nervously and Myra had to suppress a giggle.

"I guess I'm kinda boring."

"No you're not – you're real sweet. I like that." That elicited another smile from Horace as Myra realized that physically she was going to have to make every move in this relationship. "You can hold my hand if you want."

Horace took a deep breath and pulled one of his hands out wiping his sweaty palm on his pants before offering it to her. Myra settled her own petite hand in his and then smiled as he closed his fingers around hers.

* * *

Balancing a tray on the fingertips of one hand, Martha made her way down the rec room stairs feeling rather like a waitress. She could already hear their voices mixed with occasional laughter and she wondered how much work they were really getting done. At least she didn't have to worry about Michaela doing something inappropriate down here which was always a concern with Marjorie who couldn't be left unsupervised with a boy in the house even though she was just shy of seventeen. Her arm was beginning to get tired just as she made the last couple of stairs and stepped into the rec room.

"Here we go – Sushi, just as requested."

"Thanks Martha," Michaela said eagerly as they both worked to clear off the coffee table in front of them. Finally a bare spot appeared and she sat down the tray in front of them and began to unload the contents, setting the table for two. Sully sat back and watched, impressed with her efficiency.

"I've baked some oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and left them cooling on the counter if you want some desert after you eat. Your mother should be home within the hour, though I am not quite sure when your father will return. I'm going to run home now."

"Thanks Martha," Michaela and Sully said in unison making them both laugh.

"Goodnight you two," she replied already at the foot of the stairs.

Michaela rose, grabbing two large floor pillows from across the room and situated one on each side of the coffee table. "Shall we eat on the floor for an authentic Japanese experience?"

"You're in charge." Sully looked warily at the food in front of him. As he sat down on one of the pillows, his mind drifted to the cookies Martha had mentioned. Right this instant, he would prefer those for dinner than what was in front of him. Of course he was going to give this a try and hope that Julia had saved him some dinner at home.

Michaela looked across at him and laughed noticing the slightly worried expression on his face. "Don't worry," she assured him. "It's not all raw."

"But I thought sushi was raw fish?"

"Some is." She giggled as she spoke, using her chopsticks to point out the different types. "Raw fish is actually called sashimi. Sushi is what the vinegar rice is called. This kind here rolled up is maki."

"Maki?" Sully asked. "Why is the rice on the outside of some of them?"

"They're inside out rolls."

"And this?"

"Nigiri." Sully's eyes widened but he still hadn't picked up his chopsticks to eat. "Come on, try some."

Michaela held the chopsticks expertly and selected a piece of maki for her plate. Sully picked up his chopsticks unsure of how to even hold them. "Uhh.. how do ya… uh… operate these?"

Pressing her lips tight together, she suppressed a laugh. "Here hold this one with your middle finger and thumb."

Sully positioned it, showing it to Michaela. "Like this?"

"No at the base of your thumb." She reached over and moved the chopstick so that it rested further down his thumb, her fingers grazing his skin. Her cheeks grew warm and her mouth dry. "That one remains stationary."

"Okay," Sully replied unsure still of what he was doing.

"The other one moves, you hold it with your forefinger and thumb." Sully placed the other one then began moving it back and forth. "Perfect. Now to pick up the sushi."

Sully looked up, his eyes meeting hers and noticing how they sparkled. "Ya gonna show me how to do it?"

"Oh, sure." Michaela reached for the soy sauce and put some in her bowl, then added a little wasabi. She picked up the piece of maki and dipped it in the soy sauce before bringing it to her mouth. Sully was watching her keenly and she hesitated knowing that the only way to eat sushi was to put the whole piece in her mouth. Quickly she closed her lips around it and then covered her mouth with her other hand as she chewed.

"Sorry," Sully offered as he realized how self conscious he had made her. He dropped his eyes and very awkwardly used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of the maki, the ones Michaela had called inside out. Staring at it unceremoniously, he slowly lifted it to his mouth and quickly realized Michaela's earlier trouble. There was no way to take a bite of it without making it fall apart so that he too put the whole piece in his mouth.

It was Michaela's turn to watch him now and she did as he chewed slowly and carefully with an odd expression fixed on his face. "Do you not like it?" she asked beginning to feel a little guilty for insisting he try it.

Sully held up his finger to indicate he needed a moment to finish chewing and then answered, "It's different than I thought it would be. That one tasted sweet and a little spicy. I think it might grow on me."

Michaela smiled as Sully reached for another piece, trying his hardest to be adventurous. Dinner passed in that way – Michaela suggesting different ones for him to try and Sully giving it his all. The truth was he did rather enjoy some of the flavors. The spicy shrimp ones with the avocado remained his favorite while the ones with eel tasted rather fishy to him. Michaela stacked the leftovers and dirty dishes on the tray Martha had left, planning on returning it to the kitchen a little later and they settled down to work.

Talking things through, making plans over who would do what research occupied the next hour or so and then they found themselves off topic again, laughing about the way Mr. Graves always tried to be funny and usually came off as weird. They had remained at their places on the floor but Michaela's legs were falling asleep and so she rose, returning to the couch. Sully followed her example, this time sitting a little closer to her, both of them relaxed back against the overstuffed sofa. They talked quietly now, their conversation weaving on and off topic, both slouching on the couch so that their heads could not be seen from the rec room stairs.

It was in this position that Elizabeth found them, descending the stairs expecting to find Michaela alone, she was shocked to hear a male voice. Stepping quickly around the couch, they came into view and she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Michaela Anne Quinn, no boys in the house when we are not here. You know better than that!"

Michaela sat up quickly, her face flushing with embarrassment over her mother's insinuation. "Mother, we're working on a school project."

"I don't care if you're discovering the cure for cancer. There are to be no boys in the house when an adult is not present." She looked down her nose at Sully with a sour look on her face.

The words had been enough but now at the look, Sully began to pack up his bag not wanting to remain under her gaze for another moment. He felt horrible about getting Michaela in trouble and he looked at her sheepishly trying to apologize with his eyes. He stood once his back pack was zipped, nervously looking up at the imposing Mrs. Quinn. "I'm real sorry m'am. I didn't mean to disrespect your house rules."

Elizabeth was slightly taken aback by his words and she straightened her shoulders, considering him once again. "It isn't your fault," she said after a moment, looking back again at Michaela as if she had just committed murder.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door," Michaela said casting her mother another dirty look.

Sully made to protest but Michaela was already up and heading for the stairs so he simply followed her, both of their footsteps fast and furious – both lost in their own troublesome thoughts. Sully struggled into his coat as they stood in the dark foyer. Michaela was watching him, unsure what to say. "Sorry about that," she muttered finally.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You didn't – don't worry. She's crazy." Michaela rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Oh we didn't set a time to meet again."

"Right – well you seem to have the busier schedule so maybe you should decide."

Michaela smiled at him, sensing rather than seeing the limpid blue eyes boring into her own. "Want to meet for lunch tomorrow at school? I'm on third lunch shift."

"Yeah, me too."

"Good," she said a bit too eagerly. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria." With that she opened the door, the icy blast of cool air stinging her face. "Do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm fine to walk. I'll see you tomorrow Michaela."

"Yes, tomorrow. Good night Sully."

"Night."

She closed the door and leaned back against it, the sound of her name on his lips still lingering in the air. He had called her Michaela and though she usually only tolerated that name, Sully saying it was somehow special. A warm feeling had flooded her body when he said it. Safe she thought – her name felt safe in his mouth.

Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth, her mother's tone indicating she was still not happy. "Michaela we need to talk."

"I need to finish my homework mother," she offered trying to get out of what she knew would be a pointless conversation.

Elizabeth rounded the corner and stopped making out her daughter's form in the dark. "I'm not going to tell your father about this but if it happens again…"

Michaela cut her off. "We weren't doing anything mother. He was here working on a school project – things ran late, Martha had to leave… blah, blah, blah…"

"Don't be flippant with me young lady. I know how one thing leads to another. I wasn't born yesterday. Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes that easily."

"Really I have to finish Calculus homework. Can't this wait?"

Elizabeth stood firm for a minute before relenting. "Alright but in the morning – we're going to talk in the morning."

"Okay," Michaela agreed moving past her and already plotting how to get out of the talk in the morning as well.

* * *

Michaela trudged from the house, knowing Marjorie was already waiting in the car and would most likely have something smart to say about her running late. What a morning it had been. First she had woken up late after forgetting to set her alarm the night before. She had so much on her mind when she finally fell to sleep – the dinner, her mother's embarrassing arrival and Sully in general. When her eyes had opened of their own accord, she had found the sun up and Marjorie in the shower which meant she was late. The run had to be forgone as well as her usual leisurely breakfast during which she normally perused the morning paper. Instead she had showered and dressed quickly, grabbing a cold bowl of cereal which she ate at lightening speed as Elizabeth had once again insisted on having a conversation with her about the night before. Everything seemed to be conspiring this morning to make her feel cross and irritable, and now Marjorie was waving her on through the car window as if she was making them incredibly late.

Wanting to go even slower just to be spiteful, she made herself speed up reaching the car door rather quickly. She opened the door of the Honda and flopped down into the passenger seat. Quickly, she settled her bag on the floor and then situated her seatbelt while Marjorie put the car in drive slowly reversing into the grass. Michaela was too preoccupied to even comment about how much their father hated when she did that.

"My, you're quiet this morning," her sister teased. "Mother give you the birth control talk at breakfast?"

Michaela's cheeks reddened as her eyes widened "How did you know?"

"Got caught last night, didn't you? What were you doing? Kissing?" Marjorie grinned like a Cheshire cat as Michaela pulled a book from her bag determined not to answer what she considered a ridiculous question. "More than kissing? Making out?" Michaela flipped through the chapters, finding the place she had left off. "Did he feel you up?"Michaela gave a small gasp but still didn't answer, burying her nose further in the book. "It's the consequence of having a boy down in the rec room. Mother thinks it's her duty to be modern, the hip parent who is with the times. Course she really is worried about how she would look if one of her daughters turned up preggers."

"We weren't doing anything but working," Michaela reiterated finally breaking her silence.

"Working – is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Marjorie teased winking over in her direction. "It's subtle and certainly classier than saying you were bumping nasties."

"What?"

Marjorie laughed loving the fact that her sister was turning an even deeper red. "You know the horizontal mambo…. Hiding the one eyed snake… trimming the…

"Oh please stop. I already had to endure mother this morning." Marjorie giggled but didn't say anything else. "Besides do you all really think I would do that in my own house?"

Marjorie pressed her lips tight together and looked over at her younger sister. "You don't know do you?"

"What?"

"That's the make-out room, my dear. We've all been caught down there doing something, even Rebecca. Course it was probably just holding hands in her case." Another round of giggles escaped her mouth as she turned out of the subdivision and headed down the road towards the school. Michaela looked over at her incredulously, unaware of her sister's exploits. "It's true," Marjorie informed her. "Claudette was playing tonsil hockey with Bobby Anderson when mother caught them. And Maureen…" She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Maureen was underneath Timmy Hayden."

"Underneath?" Michaela's eyes grew large, fearing that the couch was no longer a safer place to sit.

"They were fully dressed but you can imagine how it looked." Michaela gave a brief nod and turned her head, trying not to imagine her sister's various sexual exploits. "Course you know I was caught."

"You were?" Michaela asked innocently.

"When Loren was home at Christmas. Where were you?"

"I knew mother was upset but I thought…" Her voice trailed off as she felt foolish for not realizing.

"And now little sis, even you."

Michaela wasn't sure whether to be more freaked out about the fact that the rec room was also the make out room or the fact that Marjorie was implying that she and Sully had been making out. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Her head was beginning to hurt and she suddenly felt very self conscious.

"God Michaela! I'm just kidding. Like I really think you would be doing anything with a boy that was worth talking about."

Michaela ignored her comment, pressing her head against the cool glass of the car window, the lunchtime meeting with Sully weighing heavily on her mind. Would other people talk about them when they saw them together? A slight smile graced her lips. Actually she wouldn't mind people thinking they were a couple but she didn't want them saying untrue things. She would be guarded, she decided - guarded and business like. After all, the project needed to get done.

* * *

The excited chatter of the lunchroom filled his ears as his eyes drifted over the masses of teenagers before him. He looked for her coopery locks, his gaze eventually falling on Dorothy and Grace but no sign of Michaela. A hand on his shoulder made him turn and he smiled widely assuming it was her. "Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble last night?"

"What?" Catherine asked twirling a stray piece of hair around her finger.

Sully's face fell. "Oh sorry …. I thought you were someone else."

"Are you looking for a place to sit? I believe there is an empty chair at my table. I'd love it if you joined us."

Sully's eyes grew wide at the invitation as he imagined Catherine eating a pink sandwich. "Uh, thanks but I'm waitin' for Michaela – we're going to work on our project for history."

"Perhaps another time then?" She gave him a little wink, flirting with him mercilessly.

"Yeah… uh… maybe," Sully stuttered.

Michaela entered as Catherine began to walk away and her heart fell as she watched Sully follow the blond haired cheerleader with his eyes. Her navy skirt came just down to her mid-thigh which was the required school length and even though it was mid-winter she wore no tights, her legs perfectly tanned from afternoons spent at the local tanning saloon. Catherine turned and smiled in Sully's direction once more and Michaela glimpsed her from the front, her ivory sweater stretched across her chest showing every curve of her body. Michaela, who rarely worried about her appearance, glanced down at her own sensible khaki pants, navy sweater and loafers feeling frumpy next to the cheerleader across the way.

"Sorry I'm late," she muttered stepping up beside him, her head turned down so that she missed the wide grin on Sully's face at hearing her voice.

"That's alright. Where do ya normally sit?"

"With Grace and Dorothy but we should sit on our own so we can actually accomplish something." She knew that both of her friends were itching to ask Sully a million questions and she didn't want to subject him to that. The Copper children's interrogation had been quite enough. She spotted a table that a couple of underclassmen were abandoning and made a beeline for it leaving Sully standing there for a moment until he realized what was happening.

Gone was the girl from the night before Sully realized; the same beautiful eyes and shining hair but no laughter or relaxed expression. She tossed her back pack into one chair and sat in the other one, pulling a blue lunch bag out of the front pocket. Still she didn't look at Sully who took a seat right beside her, wanting to say something funny to bring back that crooked smile. Nothing readily came to mind though and so he followed her example pulling out his lunch bag as well. The napkin fell out onto the table and he smiled when he saw the note from Julia wishing him a good day scrawled across the middle.

Michaela was also examining the contents of her lunch and she smiled when she saw the second bag of cookies Martha had packed. "I have something for you." She looked up shyly, holding out a Ziploc bag in his direction. "Since you missed desert last night."

"My favorite," he replied their eyes locking as he took the bag. Their fingers met lingering there as Michaela forgot to let go. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

Michaela blushed, finally relinquishing her grasp on the bag. "My mother's insane…. I think she somehow believes that her job as a mother is to highly embarrass me."

Sully laughed, glad to see Michaela slowly transforming into the girl from the night before. Yet as quickly as it happened, a dark cloud descended, her eyes fixed just over his shoulder. "Oh no," she whispered with a shake of her head.

Sully turned slightly to see David striding towards them looking as if he had just stepped out of the pages of GQ. He, like Michaela earlier, began to compare himself yet was stopped when he felt her give a hard tug on his sleeve. Sully turned back to look at her as Michaela began to whisper frantically. "Sully whatever he says, I don't want to switch partners."

"What…"

Michaela interrupted him. "I'll explain later," she pleaded with her voice as well as her eyes. Sully nodded and she relaxed just as David arrived at their table.

"Michaela," he greeted her with a smile in her direction. "And is it Sully?"

"Yes." Sully looked up and tried to smile politely but David hadn't even bothered to glance in his direction yet.

Michaela sighed loudly and turned her face up to him. "We're sort of busy working on our project. Did you need something David?"

He looked down at the table which was bare except for their lunches. "I see," he replied with a smirk. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about possibly switching partners. Catherine and I have been assigned to work together but well to be honest it's slightly awkward having recently ended our relationship. I was wondering if perhaps…."

"Wouldn't Mr. Graves have to approve this?" Sully asked cutting him off before he was able to ask the question.

"Of course. I know Michaela can be fairly persuasive if she wants to be." He smiled at her as he spoke and Sully instantly felt a stab of jealousy.

Sully looked over at Michaela and then turned towards David. "We'd like to help ya out. I'm sure the situation is rather awkward but Michaela and I have already done a lot of work on our project."

David began to speak again but Michaela cut him off this time. "Sorry we can't help, David but we really do need to get back to work so if you'll excuse us."

"Sure," David replied disappointment obvious in his voice. He turned to leave and they both relaxed back into their seats.

"Thank you," Michaela whispered. "Dorothy had overheard that he was planning on asking us to switch partners. I hope you don't mind."

"Well I didn't want to work with him," Sully laughed.

"Uh…I think he meant…"

"I know - with Catherine. I don't particularly want to work with her either. Afraid I might turn pink."

Michaela laughed loudly and reached back into her bag for her notebook. "I suppose we really should get to work."

"Yeah… umm…." Michaela looked up at him expectedly as Sully's heart began to race within his chest. "I called my friend CD last night and asked if he would meet with us and he said that'd be fine."

"Oh wonderful – when can he meet?"

"On Sunday I was gonna spend the afternoon with him. You could come along and then… well there's a Ramones' tribute concert that night at The Crease. I thought maybe …. I mean I know it's a school night but I thought ya might… well ya might want to go." He looked down quickly after he asked, afraid of what he might see on her face.

"I'd have to get my parent's permission of course."

Sully looked up, a small glint of hope rising in his chest. "Of course."

"Who would be driving?"

"Charles.. .Mr. Hayden…"

Michaela smiled, one side of her mouth coming up higher than the other. "I'd like to go."

-----------------------------

_Thanks for reading everyone- hope I made you laugh at least a little ._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Four**

Michaela trudged down the deserted school hall, struggling under the weight of her back pack. Another visit to the library had yielded more books to pour through on the history of the Cheyenne people, hoping that she would finally find one that really captured their spirit. She knew Marjorie would be upset for making her wait but she would have to get over it. School was more important than making it home to catch Total Request Live on MTV.

The rain outside had chased in a few stragglers still waiting for parents to pick them up. She noticed Sully standing off to one side near the exit and she was instantly reminded that she had yet to ask her father about the concert. Elizabeth would veto the idea immediately she was fairly certain, but Josef often gave into her desires, insisting that she was more responsible and mature than all of her sisters at this particular age. As she drew closer, she realized that Grace was with him, animated as she talked to him. She gave a shake of her head, worrying about their shared conversation. Earlier Grace started on her, going on and on about how she should go to the school dance. Casually Sully's name came up but Michaela saw through her thinly veiled attempt at match making, pretending as if she wasn't interested in the least. It would be one thing for Sully to ask her of his own volition, quite another to know he was told he should ask her. It was all she could do not to let her mind run with the possibility that the concert invite was an indication that he was interested. Yet she couldn't deny the way he smiled at her or the slight nervousness that always seemed to exist.

About this time, Sully caught sight of Michaela out of the corner of his eye and he turned smiling broadly. Michaela felt her cheeks grow warm but she returned the smile regardless, holding his gaze. Grace looked from one to the other, her upper lip curling slightly as she suppressed a smirk.

"You two have some project plans this afternoon?" Grace asked stepping back so that Michaela could join the two of them.

"No," she replied, her eyes still on Sully.

"Separate research, right now," Sully added. "But on Friday night we're going to discuss our findings."

"Friday night?" Grace raised her eyebrows suggestively as Michaela finally looked over at her. Michaela said a quiet prayer that Sully hadn't told her about the concert. She wasn't sure what exactly to call his invitation and she certainly didn't want Grace knowing about it or else it would be fodder for the whole school.

Sully noticed the way Michaela shifted, her eyes now focused on the floor. "Are you Michaela's private secretary?" he teased directing his attention to Grace.

Grace laughed at his joke and put her arm around Michaela's shoulder. "No, more like her social coordinator."

As if Michaela's prayer had been answered, Robert E appeared in the doorway, rain dripping off his jacket. "Grace! Are you coming? I pulled the car up and I've been waitin."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past Sully and Michaela. "Hold your horses!" Slowly she turned back around annoying Robert E on purpose. "As I was saying…"

"Woman, leave them alone!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, Grace shrieking that she didn't have her hood on yet.

Michaela turned back laughing, relieved that Grace was finally gone. "How is the research going?" she asked nervously.

"It's fascinating. I read some stuff on the massacre at Sand Creek." He frowned slightly. "I guess I didn't realize how sad it would be."

"I know what you mean. I read about Custer's attack near the Washita River. It isn't easy reading about the ways your ancestors wronged others."

"Makes me wonder what CD feels like, knowing that his people lived through all this."

Hearing his name reminded Michaela what she needed to tell Sully. "Umm.. about the concert…"

Sully looked up expectantly but grew nervous when she hesitated. "If ya can't go, that's fine."

"Oh, it's not that. Well I mean I don't know yet. My father didn't get home until late last night so I didn't get to talk to him. But he should be home tonight."

"Good… I mean well… I hope ya can go 'cause I think you'll like it." Sully turned, looking out the door to the parking lot, trying hard to cover his overt eagerness. "I think Marjorie's waiting for you," he said pointing outside.

Michaela smacked her forehead. "I forgot she was waiting. She's going to be so mad. I better go." She put her hand on the panic bar but then looked back at Sully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sully nodded giving a short wave as he watched her go, already longing for the weekend.

* * *

Josef stood in his bedroom door, sighing loudly as he looked at the horrendous brown color of the walls and then to his wife's angry expression. With a weak smile, he crossed the room, dreading the upcoming fight with Elizabeth. He stopped in front of her and decided to speak proactively instead of waiting for Elizabeth to begin. "I suppose we knew this was coming." Josef raised his eyebrows questioningly waiting for Elizabeth to respond. "She had to grow up sometime."

"A concert? Downtown? She isn't ready for that." Elizabeth crossed her arms firmly as if the subject was closed.

Josef took a step backwards, watching her intently. "Didn't you ever go to concerts when you were a teenager?"

Elizabeth knew what he was trying to do and she sidestepped his question. "She's not old enough to be running around the city with some strange boy."

"Elizabeth, we aren't talking about her sisters. It's Michaela – she's practically helping to raise the Cooper children, she's a straight A student whose list of extracurricular activities would impress any college, she's more responsible than most adults I know."

"I agree that she is very responsible in some ways…. But in others she is still quite naïve. We agreed there would be no dates until age sixteen."

Josef chuckled to himself. "Elizabeth, I don't think this is a date. I think this is simply a chance to see the Ramones tribute band. Have you ever known Michaela to show interest in a particular boy?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face! You're blind Josef Quinn, blind to the fact that your daughter is growing up. It doesn't matter if Michaela is interested in him, I'm sure he is plenty interested in her even if her father still sees her as a little girl." Elizabeth stood suddenly, brushing past Josef as she made her way into the bathroom. "Besides who is this boy anyway?"

"I told you- he's living with the Haydens."

"Oh that's right, he's that juvenile delinquent that Julia took in because she has empty nest syndrome."

Josef stepped up behind her, looking at her in the mirror. "He's not a juvenile delinquent – he's a foster child."

"And there's a difference?"

A stern look crossed Josef's face making Elizabeth relent. She turned to face him, placing her left hand on his chest. "Maybe that was a little harsh."

"Listen, Charles will be driving them. I could speak with him and we could find out Sully's background if that would ease your mind."

Elizabeth shifted her eyes to the side purposefully avoiding his gaze. "You're still going to let her go?"

"I'm sorry I didn't speak to you first." He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her near. "I don't feel as if I can relent on my yes."

"You'll speak to Charles?"

"I'll call him right now if you like."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "I don't think he would appreciate a call at 10:30 in the night."

"Probably not," Josef replied leaning in to give her a kiss. "But I promise to call tomorrow."

Elizabeth shook her head, relenting. "Just so you remember this was against my better judgment."

"Dually noted," he laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Sully lay on his bed, books scattered around him but his mind was far away from where it should have been. This past week felt like a dream and he couldn't help reveling in hhis good fortune. The luck of getting assigned as Michaela's partner was incredible. The fact that they seemed to gel with one another instantly was simply amazing. Yet the most fantastic part was still to come – she was going to the concert on Sunday night with him. When she had told him she was allowed to go, Sully felt like screaming out loud, he was so excited. Both preferred to keep it between the two of them each unsure exactly what the other was thinking. Tonight she was coming over in order for them to share research and determine what exact direction they wanted to take for their class presentation.

Sully rolled over and looked at the clock, instantly worrying because it was later than he had thought. She would be here in half an hour and he wanted to change his school clothes before she arrived. They weren't allowed to wear jeans to school but Sully was definitely more comfortable in denim than his stiff khakis. He opened his bottom drawer and sifted through the clean pairs of jeans until he found the ones he liked best. He stripped down and pulled on the jeans, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

He wasn't one to worry about his looks but images of David and Hank continued to flash through his mind and he couldn't help but compare himself. How important were looks to girls anyway? Would she even care what he wore or how long his hair was? How would he know if she found him cute? If he could hypnotize her and ask or perhaps a truth serum. He laughed at his own thoughts and turned to retrieve a shirt from the closet. The sound of the door bell caught him off guard and he smiled to himself. She was early - that had to be a good sign.

After hurriedly choosing a shirt, he started down the stairs, stopping on the landing so as not to seem too excited.

"Sully," Julia's voice drifted up.

"Coming!"

He made himself walk slowly as he rounded the corner to the kitchen where the sound of voices could be overheard. When his eyes met the blond hair, he stopped dead in his tracks. She turned batting her long lashes in his direction.

"Catherine?"

* * *

Around the block and down the street, Josef was holding the door for Elizabeth to climb into the black Mercedes on their way to a dinner party. Upstairs Marjorie was on the phone with Loren and Michaela was standing in front of her bedroom mirror studying her face. From the time she was little, her father told her that having two different colored eyes made her special. After all, only one percent of the population had different color eyes and it was usually caused by having an eye injury. Michaela was born that way, making her even rarer according to Josef. She had always believed her father considering herself some miracle of nature but now for the first time she questioned if that was true – perhaps she was a freak of nature instead.

Letting her eyes roam over the rest of her body, she frowned. The doctor called her a late bloomer when she was fourteen and still hadn't gotten her period. Though the event marking her ascent to womanhood happened that very year, Michaela's body still appeared to be playing catch up. The doctor blamed it on her running and low body fat. As she turned toward the side, she ran her hands over the curves of her chest. In a little over a year, she had blossomed but she was still far away from looking like Marjorie or even Grace or Dorothy. "I look like a boy," she said despairingly falling back onto her bed. Her eyes settled on a picture taken her freshman year of high school after the school play. Catherine was in the photo as well, her body already fully developed into that of a grown woman. Thoughts of her in the blue skirt and white sweater reared their ugly head.

Letting out a deep breath, she tried to relax. This was silly she told herself – she wasn't even sure Sully was interested in her. A noise coming from Marjorie's room caught her attention and she cocked her head to the side trying to hear what was happening. The sound of soft whimpering followed by a loud crash made her jump up, moving quickly through the bathroom to see what had happened. Marjorie was curled up in the middle of her bed in a fetal position. Broken shards of glass littered the floor. Michaela looked around for the source and realized that Marjorie had thrown the picture of her and Loren at his senior prom against the wall, the glass shattering.

"Marjorie?" Michaela's voice was full of concern. Marjorie never cried so to see her sister sobbing, her body shaking worried her. Cautiously she approached the bed, afraid that Marjorie might throw another object. "What's wrong?"

She took a moment trying to compose herself, rolling onto her back and staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. "Loren broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"Jake told him that I made out with Hank."

"But you said it wasn't true."

"It's not true but Jake thinks it is and now so does Loren." She rolled towards Michaela finally meeting her eyes. "I love him Michaela… I don't know how to make him see that I would never… I just couldn't do that to him." She broke down again and for one of the first times in her life Michaela felt as if she was seeing the true Marjorie, vulnerable and unsure of herself. Trying to sooth her sister, she rubbed her upper arm. Marjorie calmed momentarily and looked again at Michaela, funny expression on her face. "You look nice. Are you going somewhere?"

Michaela blushed at the comment. "I'm going to Sully's to work on our project." Marjorie nodded, tears filling her eyes once again and Michaela knew she couldn't leave her sister alone no matter how much she wanted to spend the evening elsewhere. "Do you want me to stay here instead?" she asked almost begrudgingly.

"No, I'll be fine." Marjorie gave a shake of her head, her bottom lip quivering.

A light sigh escaped Michaela's mouth as she felt incredibly torn but knew what the right thing to do was. "No I think I should stay. We could eat lots of ice cream and watch funny movies to make you feel better."

A weak smiled amidst the tears was the reply. "That would be nice."

Michaela smiled, her heart falling as Marjorie's compliment continued to play through her mind. Somewhere in the house was the Hayden's phone number but her desire to see Sully even for a couple of minutes was stronger. "I'll just go and tell him I can't make it."

Marjorie nodded as Michaela rose. As she moved through the bathroom, she heard Marjorie call after her. "Thank you Michaela." The gratitude in her sister's voice assured her she had made the right choice so with one more quick glance in the mirror, she donned her ski jacket and headed towards the Hayden's. The quickened pace of her heart had little to do with the climb up the hill to the house and though the temperature was dropping quickly, she unzipped the front of her jacket to reveal the outfit that had met Marjorie's approval.

Sully relaxed as soon as he heard the doorbell assuming he would finally get rid of Catherine. He hadn't considered how her presence there might look and so as Catherine followed him to the door, he thought nothing of it.

Michaela smiled widely as the door opened, her eyes focused on Sully. "Hey," she said biting on her lower lip shyly.

Sully couldn't help but smile. The cold gave her cheeks a rosy hue and her eyes sparkled with the same light he had seen when she had told him about being able to go to the concert. "Come on in." He swept his hand to the side just as Catherine showed up behind him.

Michaela froze in place, her eyes focused on the blond curls and pink angora sweater now juxtaposed to Sully. "Mike," she greeted, her voice sugary sweet.

"Hi," Michaela replied half heartedly, turning her attention back to Sully. It was only now that he realized what Michaela must be thinking and he panicked. "I just came by to tell you that I couldn't meet with you tonight. Sorry but umm … my sister is sort of having a crisis and I need to be there for her."

"Is everything okay?" Sully asked with concern.

"Fine… I don't want to leave her alone though. Sorry about the project."

"Maybe we could meet tomorrow."

Michaela found it hard to hold his gaze and she looked off to the side as she made her excuses. "Umm.. maybe. I've got a busy day tomorrow." She had closed off, shut down, and Sully could see it in her eyes.

Catherine was smiling widely excited about the prospect of being asked to stay to dinner at the Hayden's but Sully was ignoring her completely, his attention focused solely on Michaela. "We're still on for Sunday right?"

"Sure," she replied half heartedly. "I better get going. See you later." She didn't even wait for a reply from either Sully or Catherine but turned and fled down the steps, zipping her jacket as she moved.

Michaela ran the whole way home, trying hard to rid herself of the anger and jealousy that she found swelling in her chest. She slammed the back door behind her, leaning against it to compose herself. The warmth had yet to leave her cheeks and she knew that it had more to do with embarrassment than her run. It was her own fault - she had no one to blame but herself. The concert invitation was a friendly gesture and nothing more. The thoughts, the feelings were all on her part. Thinking that he felt the same was all contrived in her mind. Still she wanted to be angry at him and at her.

"Michaela is that you?"

"Yes,' she replied taking a deep breath to control the tears that threatened to spill from her lids.

Marjorie rounded the corner, her own red rimmed eyes spotting her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, walking towards the refrigerator.

"Don't lie." She followed her sister, waiting until she closed the fridge to speak again. "It's that boy isn't it? You like him or something?" Michaela held the jug of orange juice in her hand, momentarily debating whether to say something and decided against it. She moved towards the cabinet to retrieve a glass but Marjorie was not deterred. "Look Michaela I just had my heart crushed by my boyfriend of over a year so whatever is wrong, you need to spill it because as angry as I am, I may just go postal on you."

She turned ready to give her sister an earful but the fresh tear tracks on Marjorie's cheeks reminded her to take it easy. "It's nothing…. I just thought… well Sully invited me to a concert on Sunday night."

"Someone asked you out?"

"It wasn't a date or anything," Michaela whispered, dropping her head to the side.

Marjorie narrowed her eyes. "So you're upset because?"

Michaela squirmed nervously, not wanting to say anymore but she knew Marjorie wasn't going to leave it alone. "It's not a big deal… I thought… well Catherine's at his house."

"Catherine?" Marjorie searched her brain trying to place the name. "Oh that pink cheerleader," she laughed as Michaela nodded. Marjorie made a retching noise. "Look if he wants that floozy then don't give him a second thought."

Michaela nodded again and took a sip of her orange juice. Marjorie was still watching her, making her nervous. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I never said that." Her voice cracked as she spoke, belying her words.

"Come on – we'll have girl's night in. Who needs boys anyway?" She wrapped one arm around her baby sister. "I'm taking care of dinner – you go pick out some good I hate men movies."

Michaela giggled. "You took care of dinner?"

"Well Martha left something in the oven," she admitted. "Go pick out the movie, I'll bring the plates."

* * *

It had been Marjorie's idea to lighten their moods with a glass of wine. Josef and Elizabeth always allowed them one glass on special occasions and so the fact that they were helping themselves didn't seem like such a big deal to Michaela. Yet one glass quickly turned into two and soon they started on a second bottle. Their mood was light and jovial, both poking fun at the guys that had disappointed them as well as men in general. While Michaela replaced the bottles of wine they had taken from the chiller, Marjorie explored the rest of the wet bar. "You ever had a real drink?" she inquired.

"A real drink? You mean liquor?" Marjorie nodded. "When I was little I took a drink of Grandad's gin thinking it was water."

Marjorie laughed. "You really are a goody too shoes, aren't you?"

"And I suppose you're a regular alcoholic," Michaela teased right back the effects of the wine starting to make themselves apparent.

"No but I have gone to a few college parties with Loren. I did shots of Absolut with him one night." Michaela tried to imagine Marjorie throwing back shots with a bunch of college frat boys but it only made her giggle. "Want to do some shots?"

"Not really." She grew quiet for a moment before adding, 'I always wanted to be old enough to drink something sophisticated. In all the old movies they have things like martinis. It always looks so posh."

"Want to make one?"

Michaela shrugged. "I don't know Marjorie. We've already had quite a bit. If Mom or Dad…"

Marjorie cut her off. "Oh stop being a worry wart. Let's have some fun."

Those were the last four words that Michaela remembered clearly. The rest of the evening became a blur as they mixed up different exotic drinks using the Bartender's guide they stumbled across. At some point, one of them made a rule that each of them had to taste everything they whipped up. One moment they were laughing and having fun chortling about how they could still walk a straight line or recite the alphabet forwards as well as backwards. Yet it hit them both quickly and before either realized what was happening, they were drunk – very drunk.

Even intoxicated Michaela's mind worked a little more efficiently than Marjorie's and so while her sister climbed up the stairs on all fours, she did her best to tidy up the wet bar and rec room in her inebriated condition. When she finally pulled herself up the stairs, it was to find Marjorie lying on the leather sofa having thrown up all over the rug. Instantly she panicked, knowing her parents would be home within the next hour or so and she knew they would not be pleased. The room was spinning suddenly and she sat down, resting back against the leather chair trying to pull herself together. Tears welled up in her eyes and she anticipated the consequences of their behaviors.

The sound of the door bell jarred her and at first she decided to ignore it but whoever was outside proved to be persistant, ringing the bell two more times before switching to knocking. She rose warily trying to collect herself. 1Peeking around the door, she recognized Sully's form - her mind going in about fifty different directions all at once. He was help but he was also the enemy. On the verge of tears, she opened the door trying to act as sober as possible.

She turned on the porch light and Sully blinked his eyes rapidly trying to get used to the brightness. "What do you want?" she barked, her anger coming through.

Sully's brow furrowed as his fears came true. "I came to explain... I mean... I didn't want you to think that I had invited Catherine over there... she just showed up. I didn't want you to think I wasn't going to meet with you or... well that I had invited her over." Suddenly Sully felt very silly. Judging from the expression on Michaela's face, he had judged the situation all wrong.

Michaela was feeling nauseous and Sully's words were hardly making sense to her. She recognized that he was apologizing but that was about it. Losing her grip on the door, she stumbled slightly forward and Sully caught her before she abruptly pulled back. "I think you better go. My parents will be here soon."

The smell hit him hard and as he helped her to stand back up, he looked for other telltale signs. Her eyes were glassy, her speech slightly slurred. "Michaela have you been drinking?"

The question hung in the air momentarily as Sully suppressed a sly grin. Michaela shook her head no but her mouth had a mind of its own. "Yes," tumbled out and she instantly grew wide eyed at her admission. Tears began to fall and Sully's amusement instantly turned to concern.

"What's a matter?"

The floodgates opened then despite her best efforts not to break down. Suddenly words tumbled out as tears poured down her face. "I think I drank too much and Marjorie threw up on the rug and my parents are going to be home soon and we're gonna be in so much trouble." The words were slurred and hard to understand through the sobs but Sully managed to make out what she was trying to tell him. As she finished, she threw herself onto his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck, her body shaking with sobs. Sully felt stunned - partially at finding Michaela drunk but mostly because she was holding onto him.

He soothingly patted her back and made soft shushing noises in her ear as he tried to calm her down. "It's going to be okay. I'll help you clean up and we'll get both of you in bed and your parents will never know."

"Really?" she asked pulling back and swaying slightly. "You'll really help me."

"I'll really help you," he assured her.

"Oh thank you," she gushed. "Thank you so much. You're so nice Byron Sully even if you do like Catherine."

Sully laughed. "I don't like Catherine," he assured her as he moved into the house. "Where's the damage?"

Michaela pointed straight ahead and Sully walked in the direction of the great room with Michaela trailing behind. Marjorie was lying on the couch, her hand thrown over the side close to her discarded stomach contents. "Michaela, I got sick again," she groaned not even opening her eyes.

Sully chuckled. "At least it's on that ugly rug - the colors should blend right in." Michaela simply gave him an odd look, the humor of the moment lost on her. "Okay let's get this cleaned up and then we'll get you and Marjorie in bed.

Michaela led him to the kitchen and showed him the pantry. Sully stumbled around inside for a moment, grabbing a bucket and some towels he found on the floor as well as a carpet cleaner and some air freshener. When he emerged, Michaela was bent over the island, the side of her cheek pressed against the tiled top. "Are you going to be sick?" Sully asked.

"I don't feel so good."

Sully dropped the supplies on the counter and directly led her to the sink. He pulled her hair back as she retched, Michaela too sick to be embarrassed by her current status. When she was done he ran the water and garbage disposal making short work of the mess. While Michaela managed to pour herself a glass of water to get the bad taste out of her mouth, Sully sprayed the air freshener to chase away any lingering odors.

They returned to find Marjorie fast asleep and Sully went right to work, encouraging Michaela to sit in a nearby chair and warn him if she felt sick again. Michaela watched him with glassy eyes as she lay curled up in one of the leather chairs, her hands rubbing her stomach. When he had finished, he looked up assuming it was only the alcohol that made her look at him so adoringly. "I'm gonna put this stuff away but then we better get you two in bed." Michaela nodded, instantly regretting that she had moved her head at all.

She closed her eyes when he left and only opened them again when she heard him trying to rouse Marjorie. Having managed to wake her enough to walk her up the stairs, he helped her stand keeping one arm around her back. "Just stay here. I'll be back for you," he informed Michaela.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted rising and following in their wake, leaning heavily on the banister for support.

At the top of the stairs, Sully was glad Michaela was behind him as he had no idea which of the doors led to Marjorie's bedroom. "Michaela, which room?"

"That one." Michaela lifted an unsteady hand and pointed across to the rooms opposite the stairs.

"It's a boooootiful room," Marjorie said, the odor of her breath making Sully turn his head.

"I'm sure it is," he replied, struggling under her dead weight as they moved through the hall. It only took a few minutes to deposit her on her bed, making sure she was on her side in case she threw up again. This wasn't the first time Sully had dealt with an inebriated individual – unfortunately he had experience in this area. He pulled the comforter over her and then left the room closing the door behind him. The hallway was now empty and he looked trying to figure out where Michaela had disappeared to.

"Michaela?" he called lightly, simply wanting to make sure she was alright before he left.

"In here." He followed the sound of her voice to the very next room and stopped in the doorway. Michaela's back was to him and she was pulling on a pair of pajama pants, her red cotton underwear clearly visible from his current position. He diverted his eyes and took a step backwards not wanting to embarrass her.

"I'm gonna go," he hastily said trying to control the thoughts that flooded his mind.

Michaela sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled over at him. She waved him over and though Sully knew it would be better not to go, his feet had a mind of their own.

She lay down on the bed as Sully approached, moving towards the middle so that Sully could sit on the edge. "I better go," he repeated, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"What you must think of me." Her eyes bore into his and Sully wasn't sure she had even meant to utter that statement allowed.

Knowing that alcohol had freed Michaela's tongue, he opened his mouth speaking the truth of his heart. After all, he would be lucky if Michaela remembered any of this the next day. "I think you are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most dynamic person I have ever met."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she yawned.

Sully shook his head. "I'm not."

"Are you taking Catherine to the dance?" she asked, feeling free to speak her mind.

"No," Sully assured her. "I wasn't even planning on going."

"Me either but Grace thinks I should go with you."

"She does?" Michaela nodded. "What do you think?"

"I'd like to go with you," she mumbled, her eyelids dropping closed. "If you ask me."

"I'll ask you if you'll say yes."

Michaela let out a light laugh, yawning once more. "I'll say yes if you ask me."

Sully laughed as he stood and reached down to draw the comforter up over top of her. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, boldly leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Michaela mumbled something that sounded like good night as he straightened. Sully brushed his fingers across her cheek once more, the feather light movements tickling her. With a smile, he turned towards the door. He knew she probably wouldn't remember any of this and he hoped that if she did that none of it would embarrass her.

Once downstairs again, he checked on the rug making sure he hadn't missed any spots before quietly slipping out the door into the cold February night.

* * *

_Sorry everyone that this is a little later than planned. I have been out of commission this week trying to get over a cold/sinus infection and many future school decisions..yikes!! Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Five**

_In the faint light of the moon, Sully climbed into bed laying his head on the pillow beside hers and reaching over to caress her cheek with his fingertips. Michaela shivered involuntarily and rolled closer feeling the bare sheets against her legs. With one peek, she confirmed what she had feared - she was undressed except for a pair of red underwear. _

"_Sully you have to go ... I'm... I'm not dressed."_

"_I know," he whispered his voice changing as it stirred strange feelings inside of her. "It's okay. You look so beautiful." _

_Nausea swept over her but she ignored it feeling transported by the serene blue of his eyes. And then Sully was kissing her and though she had never in her life been kissed by a boy, she somehow was kissing him back, amazed that she instinctively knew what to do. Yet soon the nausea got the best of her and she had to push him away. _

_Suddenly she found herself fully dressed emptying her stomach contents into the kitchen sink with Sully holding her hair back out of her face. She finished and turned to say thank you but when she looked up it wasn't Sully but rather Catherine. Pulling away, she stepped backwards swallowing hard against the emotion she felt rising inside of her. Sully reappeared, draping his arm around Catherine as they stood there laughing at her. _

_It's just a dream she told herself opening and closing her eyes again and again but whatever she did they were still there, mocking her……_

* * *

Rebecca climbed the stairs of her childhood home, the rustle of her ski pants loud in the quiet house. She couldn't believe that Michaela was still asleep at ten on a Saturday morning. Marjorie was rarely seen before noon on Saturdays but for Michaela eight o'clock was sleeping in. Knocking lightly on the door, she went ahead and pushed it open. The blinds were turned down shutting out the morning sun. Crossing to them she opened one and the other. "Rise and shine little sis."

Michaela stirred under the covers still caught in the throws of her nightmare. Slowly gaining consciousness, she became acutely aware of the dryness of her mouth and the bad taste that lingered there. As she opened her eyes a small slit, she made out Rebecca's form at the end of the bed. "Close the blinds." Her voice was raspy and cracked perplexing Rebecca even more.

"Are you sick Michaela?"

Her sister tried to sit up, her head feeling as heavy as lead. "I don't feel well. Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure," Rebecca replied crossing quickly to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was met with another surprise – Marjorie asleep curled around the toilet. She was instantly reminded of a scene from college, finding her roommate in a similar position after a night of drinking. She let out a light laugh and turned back to look at Michaela. "Did you and Marjorie imbibe last night?"

Michaela was holding her head in her hands, moaning softly. Turning her head a little so that she could see Rebecca, she gingerly nodded her head. "Don't tell mom and dad."

Rebecca laughed a little louder now. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me as long as you promise she didn't' drive home this way." As she spoke she pointed at Marjorie in the bathroom.

"No we drank at home."

"And from the look of things, it seems Marjorie is paying the price for it." Rebecca found it hard not to laugh, not because she gloried in her sister's misery but that Michaela had finally proven herself to be a teenager.

"She threw up all over the living room rug last night."

"Did you manage to clean that up?"

Michaela paused growing wide eyed and realizing that what she had dreamed moments before was at least partially based in reality. "No," she whispered. "Sully cleaned it up."

"Sully? Who's Sully?"

"A friend from school." Her cheeks were now crimson and Rebecca was concerned about who this individual was.

"Was this friend drinking?"

Michaela gave up trying to hold her head up and lay back down. "No. He came to apologize and Marjorie was sick so he helped clean up."

"He cleaned up Marjorie's throw up?" Michaela grunted a reply while Rebecca shook her head. "Well that boy's either got it bad for Marjorie or bad for you." With that she giggled looking from one sister to the other. "I suppose neither of you will feel like skiing with me this afternoon."

Michaela who normally jumped at the chance to go skiing with her sister, moaned in agony. Imagining the bright sun glaring off the snow made her feel sick. "No," she whispered. "I'm supposed to go to Grace's tonight to watch movies. I'm not sure I'll even feel up to that."

With another barely suppressed grin, Rebecca replied, "That's the price you pay for abusing alcohol. I'll be right back with some Tylenol. I suppose I should stick around and help you recover."

With that Rebecca left Michaela alone with her thoughts. Could Rebecca be right? Was Sully interested in her and that was why he had helped? She strained to remember more of the things that occurred the night before but strange images from her dream mixed in with reality leaving her more confused. She knew he had apologized about Catherine and that he had cleaned up Marjorie's mess but had he really held her hair while she was sick?

"Please let that be a dream," she whispered feeling as if she would die of embarrassment if it were true. Again her mind began to drift back - had he said she was beautiful? No that must have been part of the dream and hopefully the part about her being undressed was as well.

She heard the phone ring but thought nothing of it, burying her head under another pillow. It was only when Rebecca reentered that she emerged. "That phone call is for you Michaela. Martha said it's Sully."

"I can't talk to him now - tell him I'm in the shower cause I will be in just a few minutes." She started to rise from the bed instantly regretting moving at all. Rebecca watched her for a moment and then called down to Martha.

"You can't avoid him forever," she spoke softly as she brought Michaela a glass with some Tylenol.

"I know." A frown pulled at the corners of her mouth. She had made a fine mess out of this situation and it wasn't like she could simply ignore him – they still had to finish the project together.

* * *

Sully sat in the backseat of the Prius, aimlessly staring out the window. They passed house after house as the car twisted and turned through the neighborhood, down streets that looked practically the same only with different names. Charles applied the brakes, bringing the vehicle to a smooth stop in front of Grace's house.

"We'll be back around 11," he said turning to face Sully.

As if startled, Sully snapped to. "Sorry…"

Julia let out a light laugh. "Daydreaming?"

"Just lost in thought," he said blushing.

"We'll pick you up around 11 or if you want to leave sooner just call. Our movie should be over around 9:45 or so."

"Thanks," Sully muttered, obviously still distracted as he trudged out of the car and up the drive way.

"What was that all about?" Charles asked jovially as they pulled away.

"Girl trouble."

"What trouble? Catherine seemed to be very interested in him." This made Julia giggle as she smiled over at her husband. "Obviously I just said something stupid. Are you going to tell me what dumb guy missed?"

Julia laid her hand on his knee. "I don't think you're stupid honey." Charles looked at her doubtingly unable to suppress a smile. "He doesn't like Catherine – he likes Michaela Quinn."

"Michaela? Josef's youngest?"

Julia nodded as she continued. "So when Catherine was there last night and Michaela showed up, I don't think it went over well."

"But I thought he went down their last night…" His voice trailed off, more confused than ever.

"I thought so too. But she wouldn't take his phone calls today."

* * *

The invitation to watch movies at Grace's house came mid-afternoon just as Sully was contemplating calling Michaela for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sully recognized it as Grace's attempt at match making and though normally he would have wanted to arrange his own life in this regard, he had readily accepted the invite hoping Michaela would be there. Sully rang the bell and waited the nerves in his stomach increasing the longer he stood there. He wanted Michaela to be there but only if she would talk to him. It would be too much to be in the same room with her and be ignored. Grace answered the door, grinning widely. "Sully," she said warmly moving back so that he could step inside. Tantalizing aromas filled the air and Sully breathed in deeply.

"Something smells wonderful."

"The advantage of having a mother who is an executive chef. Come on, everyone's in the living room."

The floor plan of the house was very open and he could already hear the voices from the foyer. At the edge of the room, Sully stopped his eyes searching for her. Grace saw and smiled. "She's not here yet but she's coming."

Sully dropped his head quickly, his cheeks warming under her gaze. He wanted to ask if she knew that for certain but found his mouth locked shut.

"Sully!" Robert E called from across the room. Sully looked up smiling widely glad for the distraction.

"Hey," he called back quickly crossing to him.

"Thank God you're here." He gave Sully a slap on the back. "I thought the girls were gonna out number us for a minute and that would mean we have to watch some chick flick." Sully looked around once again as Robert E spoke and noticed Catherine over to the side talking with Hank who looked bored out of his mind.

"So just the three of us?"

"David might put in an appearance. Think he's avoiding Catherine right now though."

"I can see why," Sully sighed.

Robert E chuckled as he poured himself a Coke. "Hey get some food. Grace's mom is a slamming cook." Sully picked up a plate and started surveying the food. "Oh try that one," he advised pointing to one dish in particular. "They're crawfish."

"Crawfish?" Sully sounded unsure.

"Try 'em. Trust me it's better than Michaela's sushi." Sully shook his head but smiled. It was nice to have a friend who was easy going and he could share things with. C.D. was the only male friend he ever had but with his being in a group home down in the city it wasn't easy to see him or talk to him. After each getting a plate with food, the two of them settled on the couch with Hank joining them when Catherine excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Damn, that girl's annoying," Hank said flopping down in the middle of the two guys.

Sully and Robert E laughed. "Where's your cohort in crime tonight?"

"Seems Grace fixed Dorothy up with Jake." Hank smirked as he said it. "Ain't no way I'd go out with that nosy wench but to each his own."

Robert E rolled his eyes and gave a little shake of his head. "I tell you that woman is incorrigible. Thinks she's cupid or something."

At that moment, Catherine reappeared flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Sully. "Is there any room for me?"

"No," Hank said directly, cutting his eyes up at Catherine.

She cast him a dirty look. "I wasn't talking to you Hank and besides if you scoot over I can sit right here."

Hank was nonplussed. "Guys don't like to touch each other. We need room for our business to breath." With that he readjusted himself making both Robert E and Sully choke trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hank, you're so disgusting."

"Thanks babe." He blew a kiss at her as she walked away his eyes settling on her backside. "Too bad she's so annoying."

Hank chuckled as Sully cringed. With the way Hank thought about girls he certainly didn't want him around Michaela. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the doorbell ring, his palms growing sweaty at the thought that it might be her. Cutting his eyes over to the other side of the room, he monitored the entrance to see who arrived. The coppery hair caught up in a ponytail grabbed his attention first and he couldn't help pivoting his head. Their eyes met and Michaela's cheeks turned bright pink as Sully smiled over at her. She hadn't known that Sully would be here.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Hank said as he rose heading straight towards her. Sully gripped the side of the couch to keep himself from getting up. He had to remind himself that she wasn't his girlfriend and that he had no right to warn other guys away from her but he certainly wanted to.

Hank draped his arm around Michaela and turned her so that her back was to Sully. "Hey did I hear right that Loren broke up with Marjorie?"

Michaela turned to face him so that her back was to Sully. "Do you really think my sister is going to even give you the time of day? I'd stay away from her – far away if I was you. She isn't one of your little conquests Hank – she loves Loren and you ruined that."

For a brief moment, Hank felt his conscious pricked but he quickly recovered. "She loves him cause she ain't had a real man."

"Oh who did you have in mind?" Michaela asked, raising her eyebrow. "Robert E's already taken and I don't think Sully's interested."

Hank looked over at the couch and laughed. "Yeah, Sully's interested in the other Quinn sister." Michaela's eyes grew large and she longed to turn around to see if he was in fact looking in their direction. She opened her mouth to respond but Hank was faster. "Don't tell me he isn't interested. He looks like he wants to punch my lights out right now."

"At least he knows how to treat a lady." With that she slipped away from him, hastily making her way to the table where Grace was standing with Catherine. Right now that seemed like a better option than having to face Sully.

"What are we going to watch guys?" Grace called getting everyone's attention. She moved towards the flat screen where several DVDs were placed.

"No chick flicks," Robert E yelled out quickly earning a nasty look from Grace.

Grace flipped through the movies discarding a couple before settling on the final two. "I've got Wedding Crashers and Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"I vote for Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Angelina Jolie is hot." Hank raised his eyebrows as he spoke looking from Sully to Robert E for agreement.

"Okay then- Wedding Crashers, "Grace laughed turning to put in the movie. Michaela knew she would have to sit down now but the thought of even approaching the area where Sully sat made her nervous. Grace dimmed the lights by remote and Michaela moved across the room. Hank had returned to her previous place on the couch and he moved closer to Robert E.

"Here Michaela," he called. Catherine narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Michaela froze but knew she had no choice now. She moved quickly dropping into the narrow space between Hank and Sully.

"Hey," Sully whispered as she settled in.

"Hey." The movie was starting so she kept her eyes focused on the screen trying to ignore the place where their legs touched. They made it through the opening but as the montage of topless women started she felt incredibly uncomfortable and excused herself.

After a moment Sully hesitantly followed her, knowing they had to talk. He waited at the entrance of the room, standing in shadow, so that as Michaela returned she didn't readily see him. Sully stepped forward placing a hand on her upper arm to stop her from reentering the room.

She pulled back as if burned, her eyes flying to his. "You alright? Michaela gave a hesitant nod, her cheeks turning crimson. "Hey, it's just me."

Michaela was strangely comforted by his words yet perplexed all at the same time. "I don't really know you," she whispered finally looking at him directly.

A strange look passed over his face that baffled Michaela. He knew what she said was true but he didn't feel that way. Raising his eyebrows slightly, one side of his mouth began to curl into a smile. Her heart began to thump out the new unfamiliar rhythm that she had begun to grow used to in his presence. "Are you still going to go with me to the Ramones' concert tomorrow night?"

Michaela inhaled sharply as she turned slightly away hiding her eyes from his penetrating gaze. "If you still want me to go with you." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and Sully had to strain to hear what she said.

"Of course I want ya to go with me."

Giving a slight nod of her head, she dropped her chin to her chest in an act of contrition. "About last night…"

In a move that totally disarmed her, Sully reached down and laid a finger over her mouth, silencing her. His voice was somewhere near her ear as he whispered, "Let's pretend like last night never happened."

She wanted to slap his hand away- tell him to never touch her again. Yet at the same time she felt the urge to press his whole hand to her mouth and kiss it repeatedly over and over again. His voice was soft and sultry stirring a feeling deep within her. Turning her head to the side, she peeked over at him knowing that she had to decide whether or not to trust him. There were things about last night she didn't remember – memories that were hazy. Michaela was curious but she decided it was better not to know or at least not to know right this second. After all she still had to finish her report with him. Slowly she smiled and nodded her head.

Sully stepped backwards never breaking her gaze. "Come on, let's go watch the movie."

"Right."

She followed him, thoughts swirling around and around in her mind as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. The room seemed darker than when they left and Michaela was glad that she could hide the warmth that continued to plague her cheeks. At the couch, Sully sat down first and looked up expectantly at Michaela. She tripped slightly as she sat down crashing unceremoniously into his shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Ya been drinking?" Hank snickered from her other side.

Michaela's eyes grew large but one look at Sully and she relaxed. "Very funny," she retorted. Settling into the seat she scooted a little towards Sully, their legs touching from thigh to knee.

* * *

12:22 pm…..12:23 pm…..12:24 pm…. Sleep was not coming and the clock was only mocking her. Michaela rolled away from the digital readout, trying to still her racing thoughts. She had analyzed every brief word that Sully had spoken tonight; her mind working every angle and nuance trying to decipher some hidden meaning. This was silly she told herself more than once. There was no way that she could feel this much so soon. Besides, she didn't have time for boyfriends and dating. A social life was something she fit in between volunteering at the hospital, schoolwork and several extracurricular activities. And if there wasn't time left for a social life, so be it. That would come later she told herself, scheduled into her long term plan after she graduated from medical school. If anyone had seen it they would have laughed. There in her list of things to have accomplished within the next fifteen years were the words, "fall in love", like that sort of thing could be scheduled.

He wasn't brilliant – not academically anyway, she told herself. She needed that – someone to make her think, keep her on her toes. His background was questionable at best from the very little she knew. Why was he in foster care anyway? Was he troubled or even potentially psychotic? He wasn't interested in science, her heart and passion. They had so little in common compared to someone like David. David… Michaela's mind drifted as she remembered the feelings and thoughts she had carried for David. He was her first real crush and had been secretly heartbroken when he and Catherine started dating. Yet now she felt nothing for him except contempt – maybe similarities weren't all that important.

Michaela rolled over again, settling on her back. He had touched her arm tonight and her lips, both times she was practically speechless which rarely happened. What was happening to her? She couldn't think straight. Something serious… she needed to think about something serious… bio-ethics, the Sudan, Asian bird flu….anything but him. Yet all she could manage to think about was how he had smiled, the color or his eyes and the concert tomorrow evening. This couldn't happen – she couldn't' be distracted by a boy, by a relationship. She had seen it one too many times, a girl at the top of her class until she started dating. Suddenly school wasn't as important – grades slipped maybe just a little but enough for someone to edge her out.

A new thought occurred to Michaela now – one that was even more disturbing than the last one. What if these thoughts, these foreign feelings – what if Sully didn't have them? What if he didn't even think about her like that? Well, it wouldn't be a complete shock, few boys took notice of her and that had never bothered her before. Last night was living proof of what could happen to you when feelings got the upper hand. She would have to be cool and calm, not let herself get carried away. It was important to guard her feelings and keep him at arm's length. Still those eyes… those eyes might just be her undoing.

* * *

A million tiny stars twinkled down out of the blackest winter night sky, appearing like diamonds against velvet. With his telescope trained on the constellation Gemini, he made notations on the star chart in front of him but his mind was down the street and around the corner. The last few hours still seemed like a dream, another part of the fantasy that was not really his life. Or was it possible that up until now he had been having a nightmare and was finally waking up. Sully started to turn and he knocked the telescope from its current position. With the knowledge that it would be tedious realigning everything just so, he gave up and moved over to his bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about her and he swore that his leg still tingled from where it had been pressed against hers. When he closed his eyes, he thought of her and even believed that he could still smell her intoxicating scent. It was a smell he couldn't exactly place but something fresh and clean with the lightest hint of sweetness. The same vision of kissing her that haunted him every night came to him again. He wanted to feel the softness of her lips pressed against his, to run his hands through her hair and to feel her hand holding tight to his own. There had even been a moment tonight when he had considered it but her reaction to his touch told him not to press his luck.

Sully had kissed a girl before – actually two girls. That fact gave him a confidence that Michaela didn't have – he sort of knew what he was doing. The first kiss came from an older girl in one of the many foster homes he had been part of for a brief time. She was a rather bossy girl who became upset quickly when she didn't get her way. Sully had learned early on not to get her upset for if she was upset than the foster mom was upset and that often meant straight to bed with no dinner even if it happened to be early afternoon. So when this particular girl demanded a kiss, he had kissed her.

As unremarkable as that kiss was, the next one remained with him even now. Her name was Abagail but he called her Abby. She was a year younger than him and the first person at the group home who had befriended him when he was still the new kid. Since becoming a ward of the state, she was the first person to be genuinely nice to him for no reason. Yet in the end some other boy caught her fancy and Sully was left with only a few fond memories of stolen kisses when the adults weren't looking.

Still the way he felt about Michaela even in this early stage was so much more intense than anything he felt before. She haunted his waking moments as well as his dreams. Somewhere inside he could sense that she felt the same rush of adrenaline when they spoke. Yet he remained acutely aware of how different they were – of the different worlds that they came from. Was it possible that she could look beyond all that?

* * *

Normally, Michaela's room was as neat as a pin but not this day. Three different pairs of pants lay across the bed and two more were on the floor. Four shirts were hanging from the headboard and several more were strewn about the room, obviously discarded where she had taken them off. In her hand were varying shades of black and brown belts, none exactly what she wanted. Her vanity, which she rarely used, was loaded down with different necklaces and bracelets, some commandeered from Marjorie's room.

Right after mass she had returned home, skipping lunch in order to have additional time to get ready. Her hair was now in hot curlers, which normally were reserved for special occasions. "This is ridiculous," she muttered out loud, discarding the belts onto the bed. Slumping down into her desk chair, she sighed loudly knowing what she needed to do but still unwilling to make herself do it. Besides if he didn't like her for who she was inside, than she wasn't interested anyway, right?

She turned in the chair so that she now faced the desk, his messy handwriting staring up at her- his notes on their project. He wasn't the most brilliant student Michaela had noticed. Maybe his mind didn't work as quickly as hers but there was another sort of intelligence about him that was even more attractive. Letting out a light sigh, she laid her head down on her folded arms. She was going to make herself not care, be a rock. Besides boys didn't like girls who acted too smart, that only intimidated them. That was what Hank always told her anyway - that she was too smart for her own good. She could understand that boys didn't want to be shown up by girls. Yet Sully never acted intimidated necessarily - perhaps slightly nervous but not intimidated.

Pulling herself up, she decided against her better judgment to call for reinforcements. She trudged forward warily knowing Marjorie would be relentless in her teasing. Hastily she crossed the bathroom and knocked on Marjorie's bedroom door.

"Come in." With a deep breath, Michaela opened the door to see her sister bent double, her fingers scrunching her hair so that it curled. "What?" she asked as she straightened.

"I need your help," Michaela said in a low tone, biting her bottom lip as if saying this pained her greatly.

"You need my help." Marjorie laughed and flounced over to the full length mirror. "With what?"

"Umm… I'm going to a concert today and I thought…. well maybe… perhaps…"

Marjorie giggled. "A concert? With who?" Michaela grew silent, her eyes focused on Marjorie's floor rug. Her sister clapped her hands together excitedly. "It's that new boy isn't it?"

"We're just going as friends. This isn't a date of anything."

"Right." Marjorie looked unconvinced.

"Anyway," Michaela said quickly changing the subject. "I need your… well your advice… on what to wear." She tried to act casual about it but Marjorie wasn't buying.

Marjorie turned towards the mirror, looking at her hair and fussing over it, leaving Michaela standing helplessly to the side. When she was done, she turned back around to face her sister. "I'll help – on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to put make-up on you too."

Michaela contorted her face. "Alright but only if it's not tested on animals. I refuse to wear products tested on animals."

"MAC, little sis," she said holding up the lip gloss tube. "Never tested on animals."

Michaela reluctantly shook her head and moved towards her room with an excited Marjorie trailing behind. Immediately, her sister began pulling through clothes making sounds of disapproval as she went. Finally she held up a pair of flare jeans staring at them intently. "Here." She handed them to Michaela who quickly slipped them on.

Marjorie had already moved onto shirts, bypassing the ones on the headboard and going right for the closet. She pulled out a black long sleeve tee. "This has potential," she pronounced carrying it over to Michaela.

"I think it shrunk the last time it was washed. It doesn't fit me anymore."

"Good," Marjorie said raising her eyebrows at Michaela mischievously. "Here hold this, I'll be right back." Michaela took the shirt from her eyeing it suspiciously and wondering what her sister was up to. She returned a few minutes later with two bras draped over her arm. "What size do you wear?"

"I already have on a bra," Michaela protested.

"What size?" Marjorie asked again, undeterred.

"34 B."

Marjorie chose the second of the two and threw it at her sister. "Here put this one on." The bra fell to the floor as a skeptical Michaela looked on. She bent reluctantly and picked it up.

She rolled her eyes feeling the padding in the one cup. "I think you left a breast in this one. I don't want to wear this."

Marjorie laughed. "It's a Miracle Bra darling. It adds a cup. Come on trust me."

Michaela sighed but reluctantly turned around slipping off the shirt and bra she was wearing and put on the new set. She turned pulling awkwardly at the shirt. "See it's too tight."

"It's not too tight. Michaela you are in great shape. You work out everyday – your stomach is perfectly flat. This shirt covers everything up.. it just accentuates the curves."

"They aren't my curves."

"He's not going to know that – well unless you take that off." Marjorie got a cocky little smile on her face.

"What happened to my depressed moping sister?"

"Loren called last night – we're going to talk things out this afternoon."

"That's good." Michaela looked back at the mirror still dissatisfied with her new enhancements. "I don't want a boy looking at me because of my curves. They should appreciate my mind - like me for who I am."

Marjorie shook her head already pulling out jewelry for Michaela to wear. "You are so clueless – it isn't even funny." She directed her sister to sit down so that she could put a silver necklace with a large turquoise stone around her neck. "Perfect," she said admiring her handy work. "Now don't move- I'll be right back."

She sprinted from the room, knowing time was short but also that Michaela might rebel at any moment. When she returned seconds later, she had her cosmetic bag under one arm and her roll of make up brushes under the other one.

"I don't know Marjorie – maybe this is too much." She started to rise but Marjorie pushed her back down in the chair.

"Listen, every girl wants a man who appreciates who she is. But men need eye candy."

"Eye candy?"

"They're visual… and tactile." She laughed at her own words then had Michaela close her eyes so that she could apply the faintest trace of eye shadow. "You have to advertise yourself, make a good impression. That draws them in and then they can get to know you." Michaela wrinkled her nose up and shook her head. "Hold still," Marjorie warned.

Michaela obeyed, regretting that she had asked for Marjorie's help. It wasn't long before she felt her sister pulling the hot rollers out of her hair and finger brushing the curls. "I'm good," Marjorie pronounced stepping back to take in the finished product.

Michaela looked up almost afraid of what she might see but she was pleasantly surprised. Marjorie had gone light on the make-up giving her a natural glow that seemed to mesh well with the outfit. "Thank you," she whispered touching the stone on the necklace. "It's nice."

"Nice? He is going to be speechless at the new sexy Michaela."

Just then the doorbell rang and Michaela looked over at the clock. "That's probably him," she said twisting her hands nervously. She rose but Marjorie pushed her back down. "You can't be too eager. Stay here – I'll tell him you'll be right down."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!! _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Six**

By the time Marjorie had made it down the stairs, Josef was answering the front door. She stopped on the third step from the bottom, the perfect angle to see who had arrived. Marjorie had only briefly glimpsed Sully in the parking lot at school and couldn't remember that he was the one who had seen her safely to bed only two nights before. She moved to the left to see around her father, her eyes settling on the jovial face of Charles Hayden. Quickly she shifted in the other direction but remained frustrated that she couldn't see him. When her father moved to the side to invite them in, Marjorie received her first good glimpse of Sully. His hair was messy and longer than she was used to seeing on guys around here but it perfectly framed his face setting off the blue of his eyes. His clothes weren't her style but he looked good in them and Marjorie nodded in approval. Yet the moment she was waiting for was when Sully saw her sister.

As recent as last night Elizabeth had expressed concern about Michaela going but Josef still insisted that it wasn't a date. He stood casually to the side talking to Charles while Sully folded and unfolded his arms, anxious to see Michaela. Josef's back was to the stairs as Michaela descended but he could plainly see Sully's face. The young man's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open, a stunned look occupying his face. Josef turned following his gaze and almost fell out when he saw his daughter standing there.

Usually she wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail but today she wore it pulled back on the sides in small barrettes. The length hung down her back in curls, the coppery highlights shimmering in the afternoon sun. Light hues accented her eyes and the slight color on her lips made them appear fuller, almost pouty. The clothes were hers but she suddenly looked different in them, her figure somewhat fuller then he remembered. The little girl was gone and before him stood a young woman – a beautiful young woman. And before her stood a young man whose eyes were popping out of his head. Josef made to step forward but Sully was quicker.

"You look nice," he said quietly, his eyes focused on hers.

Michaela's mouth curled up on the sides as she swept her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks," she softly replied.

"I suppose we should get going," Charles spoke up from near the door. Everything seemed to happen in fast forward after that. Josef wanted to say something – to tell Michaela to change her shirt, wipe the make up off her face. There was no time though. She was putting on her coat with Sully's help and then picking up her backpack. Josef felt frozen, unable to stop his little girl from slipping away. Before he knew it she was out the door with one backward wave to him. He moved to the window watching as she climbed into the backseat with Sully. Having experienced this four times in the past, he felt unprepared to watch his baby go off like this. Again he tried to convince himself that it wasn't a date.

Marjorie stepped to his side as the car pulled out of the driveway. She smiled at the stunned expression on her father's face. As if she was a little girl, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "What did you think daddy?"

Josef felt his breath catch in his throat. To have Marjorie acting like a little girl while his baby drove away with a boy was almost too much for him. Trying to play it off, he decided to act clueless. "What did I think about what?"

With a shake of her head she turned her face up to look at him. "Your daughter - wasn't she hot?" Josef choked at the use of that particular word, shaking his head from one side to the other. Marjorie laughed. "Sorry I guess no father wants to say his daughter is hot."

Trying to collect himself, Josef looked back out the window. "She looked nice," he finally conceded.

Marjorie could hear the strain in his voice though and she smiled up at him. "Last first date."

"Huh?"

"Your baby is going on her first date. Your last little girl."

Josef's forehead wrinkled and he swallowed hard at Marjorie's words. "You think this is a date?"

Marjorie shrugged. "What else would you call it?" With that she hugged her father tightly and then pulled back to place a light kiss to his cheek.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to go see Loren."

"Be home before dinner, alright?"

"Sure," Marjorie replied as she disappeared around the corner to retrieve her keys.

* * *

When Sully climbed into the backseat with Michaela, she was surprised but happy. She couldn't help feeling a little self conscious with her new look but Sully's compliment still rang inside of her head soothing her frazzled nerves. At first things felt awkward with Mr. Hayden making most of the conversation but once he asked about their project and the two started talking, there was no lack of words on either side. They joked and laughed with Mr. Hayden joining right in with them. The time passed quickly until they had pulled up in front of a brick building in the heart of Colorado Springs.

Charles turned to look back at them and smiled. "I'll pick you up in two hours?"

"Perfect," Sully replied climbing out of the backseat and running around to hold Michaela's door even though she had already opened it. Michaela noticed and smiled, her cheeks turned a light pink at the implications this action held. All the way into the building, she fought with herself about whether he was simply being polite or if he really was interested in her. Most girls would have already figured it out by now but this was the first time Michaela found herself in this situation. Everything was new to her and she didn't want to make assumptions that would give false hope.

Her focus returned as they climbed the steps. The minute he opened the door for her and she stepped foot in the building, she reminded herself that this was where Sully and C.D. had met. This is where Sully lived for at least some period of time. She couldn't help but be intrigued and curious about his past.

"You okay?" Sully asked as Michaela looked around.

"How long did you live here?"

Sully grew slightly embarrassed but Michaela didn't notice as her eyes roamed the walls and front desk. "Off and on since I was eleven. When you're younger they don't send you here. This is for older kids." Sully quickened his pace to avoid another question, flashing a weak smile at the young African American receptionist who sat reading a book behind the desk.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sully. You're not back are you?"

"No." This time Michaela did notice his embarrassment. "We're here to visit C.D."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry…this is Michaela. Michaela this is Trea."

Michaela offered her hand and the young woman readily shook it. "Nice to meet you, Trea."

Trea raised her eyebrows and smiled at Sully's companion. "I'll have to search your bags and then you're free to go on up to see him." Michaela and Sully both put their bags on the counter and Trea poked inside of them. Sully turned slightly so he could see Michaela better and he met her gaze holding it for a moment. As often happened Michaela felt the warmth on her cheeks but couldn't turn away, lost in the serene blue. The moment was broken when Trea spoke again. "Alrighty, you can go on up." They both reached over for their bags. "Oh and Sully, Abby's back if you want to see her."

The name rung in her ears as they climbed the stairs. She wanted so badly to ask who Abby was but refrained, still feeling the sting of embarrassing Sully earlier. When they reached the third floor, she turned to him laying a hand on his arm. Sully stilled but he didn't look up. Michaela's question along with Trea's had worked on him. In the time it took to climb the stairs, he reprimanded himself for bringing Michaela here in the first place. He couldn't imagine why he had been so stupid. It was like baring an intimate part of his soul that he wasn't yet ready to show.

"The other night when you saw me… well ineberated…." Her stomach twisted into knots as she said that word but she continued on unwavering, knowing Sully needed to know how she felt. "I have to trust that you aren't going to use that against me."

Sully looked up quickly. "Michaela I would never…"

Lifting her hand she stopped him from continuing. "I just want you to know that you can trust me too." Sully's wrinkled brow relaxed and the side of his mouth curled just a little. Michaela looked at the door that stood in front of them and then back at him expectantly.

"Come on," he said stepping forward with more confidence than moments before. "Now I'm going to show you my world." He laughed as he spoke but Michaela could see he was nervous. Proffering his hand in her direction, he only meant for her to step forward to go through the door he was propping open. She did step forward but then stopped beside him, boldly placing her hand in his. As her fingers closed around his Sully felt like dancing. His heart raced as they walked down the hall to the third door on the left. Michaela let go of his hand as they arrived there in order to readjust her backpack. Taking one final deep breath, Sully knocked.

Footsteps could be heard crossing the room and then the door opened. Sully immediately shook his head in displeasure as the young man leaned against the door frame. "Well, hello." His eyes were focused on Michaela as he spoke. "Who is your friend Sully?"

Michaela hated the way he was looking at her and she quickly stepped forward extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Michaela and you are?"

"Preston… Preston A. Lodge."

"Where's C.D?" Sully asked clearly irritated by his presence.

"Getting his laundry. You know the way Sully." He moved to the side as if to admit someone to the room. "I'll entertain your guest while you find him."

The vein in the side of Sully's head began to throb and Michaela noticed it right away. In a moment of incredible insight she reached for Sully's hand taking it once again in her own. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll go with Sully."

Sully coughed to cover a laugh and he stepped quickly to the side pulling Michaela with him as they both broke into snickers. Neither spoke until they were out of earshot, Sully going first. "Sorry about that. He's sort of annoying."

"The way he looks at me made my skin crawl."

"Well he is rather slimey," Sully chuckled as he stopped in front of the door marked laundry. He let go of her hand and pushed it open, a burst of warm air from the dryers hitting them both.

From the corner a figure emerged. Black limpid eyes met hers, a closed mouth smile on his lips. He moved silently towards them as Sully stepped in front of her. "C.D.," he said happily the boys clasping hands as they moved in closer to each other.

"It's good to see you." His eyes were focused on Sully as he spoke but he turned, as he finished, to look at Michaela.

Sully moved back feeling rather proud to introduce his best friend to who he hoped would soon be his girlfriend. "This is my friend Michaela." Michaela held out her hand and C.D. shook it as Sully continued. "And this is C.D."

"It's nice to meet you," Michaela began but instantly grew nervous as the black eyes never wavered in their gaze. She felt as if he could see right into her soul.

"Sorry I wasn't in my room to meet you." He looked from Michaela back to Sully.

"That's alright – I was thrilled to see Preston." The sarcastic tone of his voice made both Michaela and C.D smile. "Wanna go up to the conference room?"

C.D. nodded his approval and then turned to lead the way. Sully and he chatted about things as they walked but Michaela didn't feel left out in the least. She listened to their relaxed conversation, her eyes taking in the surroundings as they moved. The room they met in was a small paneled room with a set of windows at the far end. The carpet was orange and the chairs a yellow plastic that made Michaela think of the late seventies.

"Nice isn't it?" C.D. asked watching her facial expressions.

Immediately Michaela grew self conscious. She had thought long and hard about coming down here. The last thing she wanted was to come off as being the rich snobby kid from the suburbs. "It's seventies chic," Michaela replied letting her eyes roam over the pictures on the wall.Sully and C.D. both chuckled, relaxing Michaela immediately. She sat down in one of the chairs as the boys moved to do the same.

C.D. leaned back to make himself more comfortable as his eyes roamed from Sully to Michaela. "I suppose I'm the guinea pig today so start prodding."

This made the atmosphere even less tense and Michaela finally leaned back in her chair as Sully began to speak. "We've done a lot of research on the Cheyenne and we both feel deeply saddened by the injustice that was done to them… to you." Sully paused to get a handle on his own emotions.

Michaela took the opportunity to speak her own thoughts. "What happened at Sand Creek and at the Washita River were unthinkable. I feel ashamed to think my ancestors were responsible for such horror."

C.D. nodded his eyes once again focused on Michaela as he tried to decide whether she was for real. When he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes, he was surprised in a good way. "Every people has things in their past that make them ashamed. How long will the sins of the father be visited on the children?"

"I don't know," she whispered never letting her eye contact waver. "I don't even know what to say to you about it."

"I am not asking you to say anything. Learn from the past."

"I will." Sully watched the conversation turning his head back and forth. He felt on the outside of a very powerful exchange but it didn't bother him in the least. It wasn't about C.D. being interested in Michaela, there was something happening on another level that he was grateful for.

Almost hesitant to break the moment, Sully spoke up after a silence settled. "We want to hear your story C.D. The plight of the modern Cheyenne. We want to relate how the wrongs done to your people still have effects today."

"We aren't so different than any other Native Americans. Up until the 1970's the government still practiced the policy of assimilating us into mainstream culture. Of course in many ways we already had been assimilated." He looked off to the side as he spoke, the pain of the words apparent on his face. "Reservations are full of poverty and poor housing. We are people who want to be distinct but are tired of fighting. Men are supposed to be the head of the household but it is often the mother's who keep things together." He grew silent for a minute thinking of his own family situation.

"I once read a book about the struggle of African American males to regain their pride – is it sort of like that?"

C.D. turned as she spoke, intently thinking about her question. "I suppose it is the same in many ways. Maybe not completely but we do have similar things in common."

"If it's not too personal, can you tell us how you came to be here?"

"Sully hasn't told you?" He looked at his friend with surprise.

"I thought that was your story to tell."

C.D. nodded, grateful for Sully's sensitivity. "I was born on a reservation in Montana. My family was originally part of the Southern Cheyenne but in the end most of us ended up in Northern territories. I don't really remember my father but according to my mother he was an alcoholic. He lost his job when I was two. My mother left him when I was six. We lived with my grandmother for awhile but my mother wanted off the reservation. She always said it would be a new start for us so we came here to Colorado. At first it was so wonderful. She knew all the stories about our people and she would tell me how I was descended from a long line of medicine men. I always felt so brave and proud…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "I didn't know any better then…"

Michaela felt her eyes well up with tears and she quickly raised a hand to brush at them before either of them saw. It was too late though. C.D. glimpsed her actions as a slight smile spread upward from his mouth to his eyes. There was something about her that was so genuine, he couldn't help but to like her.

"My mother had a hard time keeping a job. She'd hold a job for a little while and then be fired or quit. We moved a lot." He sighed heavily twisting in his chair once again so that they couldn't see his face. "Then my grandmother died and my mom got more and more depressed. Soon she quit even trying to find a job. We moved in with this guy who beat her up constantly or kept her high. Things just kept getting worse til one morning I couldn't wake her up –she'd overdosed on heroin."

"I'm so sorry," Michaela whispered wanting to reach out and touch this young man that stood before her. She sometimes forgot how fortunate she was. Her heart went out to him as she looked up at Sully wondering if he had a similar story.

"It isn't about my story." He turned back to them looking from one to the other as he spoke. "When I get older, I want to go back to my people. I want to be a leader. When you stand in class tell the story of my people. Tell them that we wanted peace… have always wanted peace. Tell them we only want to hold onto our heritage, to be proud of who we are. I have hope that we can find that pride. Our generation understands that I think… at least I hope."

"We'll tell them," Sully said looking at Michaela for affirmation.

"We will." The moment grew awkward each full of the emotion of the moment and unsure what to do with it. Michaela was afraid of what her make up looked like after the battle with tears she was having. "Umm… where's the restroom?"

"Two doors down on the right," C.D. replied, watching as she left the room. He turned back towards Sully, a grin on his face. "She's going with you tonight?"

Sully nodded unable to stop himself from grinning. "Yeah, she likes the Ramones too."

C.D. chuckled and looked back towards the door. "What?"

"She's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Sully asked his eyes trained on his friend.

A smile played around the corners of his mouth as he answered. "I know what it's like where you live now. Things are different – people are different. Money changes people, makes them cold and uncaring. Not her though… she genuinely cares. That right there is different." Sully smiled, glad that C.D. approved of Michaela. "Have you told her about your mother?"

A cloud passed over Sully's face and he looked down at his shoes to avoid C.D's penetrating gaze. "It hasn't come up."

"Do you like her?"

"You know I do."

C.D nodded thoughtfully, his eyes holding fast to Sully's. Inwardly Sully cringed, knowing C.D. would say something wise like he always did – something that Sully wasn't ready to hear. "You can't go through life running from your past. It's going to catch up with you eventually."

Sully shrugged his shoulders and twisted him mouth up in displeasure knowing that C.D.'s words were true. "I don't want her feeling sorry for me." He grew quiet for a moment taking a second to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I like her…. I really like her and I hope that she likes me too. But I want to know that she likes who I am not that she feels sorry for me."

C.D. smiled. "She likes you."

Quickly, he raised his eyes wanting to ask his friend how he knew but at that moment Michaela reentered the room. She looked from one to the other wondering why everything had suddenly gone quiet. "Were you talking about me?"

"Of course," C.D. chuckled making Sully turn a bright shade of red.

* * *

After eating dinner with Mr. Hayden at a small café, he dropped them off in front of The Crease, the venue where the band was playing. Michaela couldn't help but gawk at the body piercings, tattoos and brightly colored hair that seemed to surround them but Sully seemed at ease with it. That made Michaela feel a little self conscious and she made sure to keep her eyes down while she stuck close to Sully. He insisted on paying for them to get in despite Michaela's protests. The underage stamp on her hand did little to increase her self confidence. Sully looked down at his and laughed as they made their way inside. "Attractive aren't they?"

Michaela giggled. "Like I would even try to drink after the other night." That made Sully laugh even louder and his eyes sparkled as they met Michaela's.

He leaned in towards her speaking deliberately in a whisper. "I think being able to laugh at it is a good sign."

Michaela trembled feeling Sully's breath warm against her cheek. She closed her eyes momentarily letting the sensations carry her away. The words weren't important – it was the way he said them, the feelings he invoked in her with only his tone. Opening her eyes, two pools of blue met hers. "Your eyes really are two different colors." She searched his face trying to read whether he liked that or not but she couldn't quite grasp his expression. Raising one hand he brushed a piece of hair off of her face. He made touching her seem so natural and Michaela wondered if she could feel the same.

Sully felt surprisingly relaxed, as he readied himself to ask her the question that had been on his mind since they were assigned to work together. Of course the conversation on Friday night had boosted his confidence. "You planning on going to the dance next weekend?"

"I don't usually go to things like that." She tensed and looked away but inside she was praying that he was about to ask her.

Sully couldn't tell what she was thinking but he pressed on. "Why not?"

Her nose crinkled up and she gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Well like this is my kind of music. This isn't what they play at the dances."

"You aren't about shaking your booty?"

That made Michaela giggle and blush all at the same time. "I'd rather be head banging."

"Well, hey why don't we go together? We can head bang while everyone else shakes their booty."

Michaela turned slowly back to look at him, trying hard not to act too excited. "That would be cool."

"Good," Sully said nodding his head slightly as he stepped back a little. "Good."

* * *

The night was incredible for both of them. They sat at first as the band warmed up but Sully could see Michaela's feet moving even during the first song. He leaned over to her, speaking directly in her ear as that was the only way to be heard. "Wanna go down to the mosh pit?"

Michaela's eyes flew to the very front of the stage where around thirty people were jumping around insanely. Part of her wanted to release like that - to feel the freedom of the music. "I couldn't," she protested.

Sully was already standing and reaching for her hand before she could object further. Reluctantly, she moved with him unsure that she would be able to join in. When they arrived at the edge of the craziness, Sully stepped backwards smiling at her as he waved her towards him. She shook her head feeling more nervous by the second.

Watching her intently, Sully mouthed the words, "Let go," and then held his hand out to her as he began to jump with the fierce drum beat. Michaela moved her head back and forth as the rhythm of "Sheila Was a Punk Rocker" picked up. Before she knew it, she was in the midst of the people with Sully right in front of her, both jumping willy. Her head was moving back and forth with the music as her curls flew around hitting her and those around her. Sully didn't mind a bit, the fresh clean smell that he adored being carried with each shake of her head. One song ended and the next song began as they became lost further and further in the crowd. Sully let loose but continued to make sure that he didn't stray too far from her side.

The center of the pit was wilder than the side and he soon found people bumping up against him on all sides. He stopped moving for a minute looking over at Michaela to make sure she was alright. Watching as she jumped toward him, he caught her in his arms the curls hiding them both for a moment. Sully didn't think as he moved even closer to her, bringing his arms fully around her. Wasting not even a second of the closeness, he pressed his lips to hers hidden by the curtain of her hair.

Michaela's pulse raced at a dizzying speed as Sully let go. Euphoria washed over her as the kiss sunk in. Sully missed the wide smile though as he was knocked sideways into a large tattooed guy who instantly pushed him backwards. Recovering his balance, he looked for her but she had already been moved away from him by the motion of the crowd. It was some minutes before he found her near the edge, smiling and jumping to the beat of the music. She stopped when she saw him, leaning in close so that he could hear her. "I'm thirsty."

Sully nodded and grabbed for her hand. They moved towards the bar where they both ordered sodas, Sully once again paying for both of them. Moving away from the stage further, they took a seat at a high table with stools both sipping on their drinks as they continued to sneak furtive glances at one another. "Bands good," he said leaning close in order to be heard. Michaela nodded in agreement, shyness taking over at his proximity. With his free hand he touched the turquoise stone that hung around her neck. "This is nice."

"Thank you." Michaela tingled from head to foot, afraid she was dreaming and would wake up at any moment. Normally she hated it when people were so close to her but with Sully it felt natural and right.

"Are you having a good time?"

"I never thought I could do that." She pointed back towards the mosh pit making Sully smile. "It was so … so … so freeing."

"Bet the people at school would be surprised to see you out there." He watched her intently wanting to see her reaction.

"Are you surprised?"

"Nah – you're a punk rocker at heart like me. You just didn't have a place to be a punk rocker."

Michael smiled and nodded. "Yeah… I think you're right."

"Ready to go back?" Sully asked, setting down his cup which was nearly empty.

"Sure." Michaela hopped up, eager to be back in the midst of the craziness. "Thank you for bringing me!" she practically shouted to be heard.

"You're welcome!" he shouted back leading the way towards the stage.

* * *

Marjorie stood in the door watching her sister undress and slip into her pajamas. "How was it?"

Michaela jumped unaware of her sister's presence. Slowly she pivoted so that she could see Marjorie in the door way. "Don't scare me like that!"

Laughing, Marjorie moved into the room flopping down on the bed prepared for some girl talk. "Come on tell me about it."

Michaela sat down and began brushing out her hair, wanting to keep her evening to herself for the time being. "Marjorie, I'm tired."

"Oh, come on. I made you look totally hot and you aren't even going to tell me about your first date?"

"It wasn't a date," Michaela protested.

"Did he ask you to the concert?"

"Yeah."

"Did he pay for you?"

Michaela let out a deep breath, turning to face the bed. "Yes but I didn't want him to."

"That doesn't matter." Her voice was sing songy grating on Michaela's nerves even more. Propping her head up on her arm, Marjorie grew serious. "Did he try to kiss you?"

"Try?"

"Well yeah. If it was a date, he'll try to kiss you. Course good girls don't kiss on the first date."

Michaela grew pensive at her sister's words standing quickly to turn off the light. "Marjorie, I'm really tired. Could you just leave me alone?"

"Oh God, you kissed him."

"I didn't say that." She moved towards the bed and lay down with her back to Marjorie praying that she would leave her alone.

It was too great a temptation to resister for her sister though. She slipped her hand around the curve of Michaela's waist snuggling up to her backside. "You were getting nasty."

The tone of her voice was unnerving and Michaela snapped. "Go away!" Turning over, she pushed Marjorie away from her but her sister was unfazed. At the risk of making her angrier, she leaned over and made kissing noises in her ear. "Stop it! You are such a witch!"

That only goaded Marjorie to take the teasing further. Passionately she started kissing the pillow moaning at the same time and gyrating her hips. "Oh Sully, don't stop. Harder… harder…"

Michaela snapped at that point and stood grabbing her sister's arm to yank her out of the bed. "You're so immature!" She pulled harder until Marjorie crashed loudly to the floor.

"That hurt!" She lunged across the floor grabbing onto Michaela's ankle and trying hard to bring her down. Michaela kicked at her, unconcerned that she might seriously hurt Marjorie. "You are so dead!"

"Let go!" Michaela screamed taking a step backwards with her free foot.

Neither realized the ruckus they were making could be heard through the entire house. Elizabeth was already out of bed making her way across to the girl's rooms as Michaela prepared to kick Marjorie in the stomach. Elizabeth threw open Michaela's door causing both girls to freeze, their eyes riveted to their mother's livid face.

"What in the world are you two doing? It is almost midnight! Marjorie you're already in trouble for getting back late from Loren's." She turned her attention to Michaela now. "We made an exception and let you stay out tonight – this is how you repay us?"

"Sorry," Michael muttered as Marjorie let go of her foot.

"Go to bed, right now." Elizabeth's face was firm. "Or nobody goes anywhere next weekend. That includes the dance for you Marjorie and the hospital for you Michaela." She waited until Marjorie rose and started through the bathroom towards her own room. Satisfied that she had ended the squabble she turned, closing the door behind her.

Michaela found herself suddenly alone with only her thoughts. Her mother assumed she wasn't going to the dance and the fact that she was exhilarated her. Yet at the same time, Marjorie's teasing continued to unnerve her. Would Sully get the impression that she was easy because of the kiss they had shared? At the time, it felt right but now she wasn't so sure. Pulling her comforter back onto the bed, she climbed underneath it burying her head in her pillow. Why was all of this so confusing?

She rolled over onto her back and covered her face with the blanket, hoping that sleep would soon claim her. From her book bag on the far side of the room, her cell phone began to ring. Quickly she scurried to silence it, assuming it was a wrong number but not wanting to be revisited by the wrath of Elizabeth. The number looked familiar though and without thinking she answered.

"Hello."

"I hope I didn't wake you." Michaela fell back onto the floor when she heard his voice. "Just wanted to say that I had a really nice time tonight."

"You can't call me at midnight."

"I'm sorry," he replied but he didn't sound contrite in the least.

A noise in the next room caught her attention and she moved back towards the bed whispering her reply. "I don't believe you. Besides how did you get this number?"

"You gave it to me, remember?"

"I did?"

"Well, Grace did."

Michaela giggled, diving under her covers to mute the sound. "I had a nice time too but I really need to go to sleep."

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "Good night."

"Good night." She closed the phone, emerging from under the covers and sighing happily. The concerns from a moment ago were forgotten. All that mattered was that he really liked her.

* * *

_Sick delay… rolls eyes… but I think I am on the mend. Hope you enjoyed!!! Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Seven**

Sully spotted her and took a deep breath. Things had gone so well the night before – better than he could have planned that he was almost afraid to approach her. Yesterday he had felt possessed of some supernatural confidence that was strangely missing today at school. It hadn't occurred to him that last night he was in his element and today he was simply back to being the new kid. She was just closing her locker as he leaned back on the one right behind hers trying his hardest to act calm.

"Mornin'."

Michaela jumped not expecting to see him there but then instantly smiled. "Hey."

"Are you tired?"

"Well I did have a late night phone call from someone," she chided him gently as she turned to walk towards her first class.

Sully couldn't help but laugh at her gentle teasing. Catching up to her side, he walked with her. "Hope it didn't keep you up."

Michaela met his gaze and felt the same bolt of electricity radiating outward from her stomach. "Not really," she whispered shyly.

"When do you want to meet again?"

Michaela grew slightly flustered as she racked her brain trying to think what was on her plate for this afternoon. The thought of working with Sully was rather appealing but she couldn't simply skip out on her obligations. "Umm… I have to .."

"Check your calendar?" Sully finished with a little smirk on his face.

Michaela blushed. "No watch the Cooper kids until 4:30."

"I could help," he offered cocking his head to the side.

Michaela was ready to say no but there was something about the look he was giving her that wouldn't allow it. "Aren't you going to be late for class?"

Sully stopped and started walking backwards in the opposite direction. "See you at 3:30 then?"

"Alright," she finally agreed giving a shake of her head. Sully walked backwards for a few more seconds holding her in his gaze until he bumped into somebody. His cheeks turned bright red as he hastily apologized. Quickly he turned to see if Michaela witnessed this embarrassing moment. He relaxed when he saw her figure turned away from him and getting smaller by the moment. With a quick smile, he ran down the hall towards class hoping not to be late.

Michaela was completely unaware of Sully's antics. She continued on down the hall, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to stop the wide silly grin that her mouth seemed to make of its own volition. The magic of the night before had not completely worn off and it felt as if she was walking on air after their brief morning meeting. His blue eyes stayed with her, her senses dulled to what occurred around her. As if in a trance, she walked right past Dorothy and Grace settling at her desk and drawing strange looks from her friends.

Hank witnessed her strange behavior but was glad that she was alone as he made a beeline for her. This morning he had glimpsed Myra and Horace hand in hand as they made their way into the building. The sting of losing his girlfriend to such a geek was humiliating enough without it being flaunted in his face. It was more urgent than ever that he find a date for the dance. Hank considered simply not attending, after all he was never much for school dances preferring to spike the punch or sneak out back for a make out session with Myra. The thought of not going and allowing people to think he couldn't find a date was something he couldn't allow so in desperation he made a plan. His resolve to see it through had only been strengthened this morning and now he was ready to put that plan into place.

Hank kneeled down in front of her desk, balancing one hand on either side. "You look happy today."

"I am," she replied holding her secrets close to her chest.

"Michaela, I need to ask you a favor and I want you to hear me out before you tell me no."

"Okay." She looked at him doubtfully as she spoke wondering what scheme he had dreamed up that required her help.

Hank leaned in even closer, not wanting to be overheard practically begging her to go to the dance with him. "I need a date for the dance. Now I know you don't usually go but could you make an exception just this once?"

"I can't." A wide smile spread across her face as she rejected him, even though she tried hard to downplay it. The thought of having to tell Hank the reason quickly sobered her and she grew serious.

"Michaela," he spoke, frustration obvious in his voice. "Just show up with me – a dance or two and we can go. I'll even take you to dinner if you want at that sushi place you like so much."

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Wow – you really know how to show a girl a good time."

"Well if you want a good time…" he smirked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hank I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

Now he grew a little angry assuming that she was being stubborn as usual. "God Michaela - get over yourself and take one night off from whatever goody too shoe thing you're doing. It isn't going to kill you to loosen up a little."

"I'm already going with somebody else," she blurted out instantly regretting her words.

A snicker escaped his mouth as he considered her intently. "Come on stop playing around. I know you don't want to go with me but you don't have to lie."

Michaela's face grew indignant. "I'm not lying and I don't appreciate you insinuating that I am."

Hank rocked back on his heels while making a face. "Okay Miss Smarty Pants - who are you going with then?"

The moment of truth came but Michaela was saved from it by the ringing of the bell. Hank groaned as he arose, his eyes still boring into Michaela's. She waved her hand at him as if in victory watching him move away and feeling elated that she had the opportunity to turn down an invitation.

* * *

Somewhere during Calculus the dream effect of the night before began to wear off, leaving Michaela with a sense of panic. She had never in her entire school career been to a dance and had no clue what was expected of her or what she should even wear. The easiest thing to do would be to ask Marjorie but they weren't exactly on speaking terms, the fight from the night before still fresh on both their minds. It soon became obvious to her that she was going to need to seek out someone for advice.

For a fleeting moment she thought of asking her mother and immediately dismissed the idea. Elizabeth wouldn't be any help. There was no telling how she would respond and Michaela didn't want to be carted to the dress shop for a new outfit or lectured about birth control again. The logical choices were her friends Dorothy and Grace. Yet it remained important to her that this news stayed private for now. Never before had she expressed interest in a boy or in dances and she wasn't quite ready to deal with the teasing that would be inflicted at the hands of people like Hank and Jake. Grace was the safer choice if she wanted things to stay quiet.

Half of Calculus passed her by as her mind wandered. She only snapped out of it when Mr. Watson called on her to solve a problem on the board. For the first time in her life she actually did the work wrong having no clue how to use the limit definition to find the derivative as her mind was elsewhere as he explained it. Packing up her books, she felt worse than ever and she knew the knot in her stomach wouldn't lessen until she had talked to Grace. Slowly she left class taking her time as she moved towards the cafeteria, not particularly in the mood to socialize. The halls were deserted as she moved along and it was only by luck that she spotted Grace walking alone right towards her.

Grace saw her at the same moment. "Hey girly!" she called picking up her pace to meet Michaela halfway.

"Grace," she greeted her much more seriously. "Could we go to the bathroom?" She raised her eyes as she spoke trying to communicate there was more to her request.

Grace didn't quite get it though as she cut her eyes over at her friend. "You can't go by yourself?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Grace laughed. "Come on." They rounded the corner and slipped into the ladies room. Once Michaela ascertained they were alone she began to explain the situation. "I need to know what you wear to a school dance?"

"Why?" Excitement immediately flooded Grace's face as she anxiously grabbed her friend's arm. "Did somebody ask you?"

"I'm going to tell you but I don't want it to get out, alright?"

Grace was already off and running, barely listening to Michaela as she prattled on. "It's Sully, isn't it? That boy has got it bad for you."

Michaela grew frustrated with her friend. "Grace, are you listening to me? I don't want anyone to know!"

"Chill out. I'm not going to tell anyone. You don't have to be so uptight – just relax. It's not that big of a deal – well I suppose it will sort of be like a first date so for you it will be a big deal." Grace watched the way Michaela looked off to the side puffing her cheeks up with air as if avoiding something. "Oh gracious what in the world are you trying to hide?"

Michaela still did not look at her. The conversation with Marjorie the night before kept playing in her mind and she really didn't feel she could take any more teasing. "We sort of went out last night," she whispered slowly turning back to look at Grace.

Grace screamed loudly grabbing onto Michaela as she began to dance around. "This is so exciting!"

"Shh… I don't want the whole school to know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked finally lowering her voice.

"I didn't know it was a date exactly. But he paid and … uh… stuff so I guess it probably was a date."

Grace had a feeling there was more involved in the word stuff than Michaela was willing to admit but she let it be for now. "Well good. No first date nerves to deal with then. It's rather informal – the dance that is. Some girls come in pants but you probably want to wear a skirt and a sweater." Pausing for a moment, Grace mentally ran through Michaela's closet having explored it more than once herself. "You have great legs so something short." She stopped again twisting her mouth to the side. "Maybe I could come over and we could look through your clothes, pick something out."

"Okay," she said nervously.

Yet Grace's mind was still working and she clapped her hands together as the next idea occurred to her. "We should get ready together on Friday – I'll come over, help you with your clothes and make up…." The rest of her words were lost on Michaela who instantly began to worry that she had created another Marjorie when she asked Grace for help.

* * *

The ride home from school was conducted in the same silence that the ride to school occurred in. Only a few words were exchanged as they stopped at Brian's preschool to pick him up. Michaela relaxed somewhat once Brian was in the car but her mind still wondered what would happen later when Sully arrived at their house. She wasn't sure Marjorie would remain silent then.

To her delight, Sully arrived right after Marjorie had disappeared into the house while she was still unfastening Brian's car seat. "Michaela," he called cheerfully as he descended the drive.

"Sully," Brian sang out wriggling out of Michaela's arms and heading up the driveway to grab onto Sully's leg. "Mike said you'd be here. I brought my cars. Wanna play cars with me?" His words came out quickly exhibiting his excitement and making Sully laugh.

"Brian," Michaela scolded running the short distance towards them and beginning to pull him off of Sully. Brian continued to pull away from her though as Michaela looked up at Sully apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be." He reached down and hoisted Brian up in his arms making the little boy clap his hands for joy. Michaela smiled at them both, her eyes meeting Sully's and locking there. "Where are Colleen and Matthew?"

"Bus," Brian giggled pointing to the top of the driveway. Sure enough as they turned around a yellow school bus was just dropping the two of them off. Colleen came barreling down the hill to join them, running smack into Michaela as hard as she could. Michaela moaned playfully, reaching down to tickle the blond haired fairy that stood before her. Matthew took his time, looking as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Matchew," Brian said with glee once again clapping his hands. "Sully make me soooo big."

Matthew looked unenthused. "I see."

"Did you have a good day at school?" Michaela asked both of them together, looking from one to the other as she spoke.

With her hands tucked into her front pockets on her overalls Colleen shook her head up and down. "I was the line leader today."

"Congratulations." Sully gave the little girl a wink as Michaela once again pulled her close.

"Matthew?"

"It was school – what else is there to say?" He pushed past them, the chip on his shoulder growing bigger each day.

Michaela shook her head and sighed but turned a cheerful face to the other two children. "How about some cookies and milk?"

Brian and Colleen both nodded eagerly as the group followed behind Matthew who was already ascending the back steps of the deck to head into the house. When they arrived in the kitchen they found Martha setting out the napkins and glasses of milk. She greeted them all warmly and encouraged them to have a seat around the table as she passed out cookies that were still warm to the touch. They chatted happily with Brian and Colleen as they each enjoyed their snack, Matthew still appearing sullen.

As they finished up Michaela turned to Sully. "Would you mind taking these two in the other room while I help Matthew with his homework?"

"I could help Matthew," Sully offered wanting to reach out to this young boy who was obviously hurting.

"Are you sure?" Sully nodded but Michaela still looked anxious.

Leaning close, he whispered near her ear. "Let me try."

Michaela would have said yes to almost anything at that moment. She had never in her life felt so powerless in the presence of another person but when his lips came so close, his eyes were so mesmerizing and his warm breath hit her cheek – she simply melted. "Alright," she replied rising and pulling Brian into her arms.

"I want Sully," the youngest protested, twisting himself around so that Michaela had a hard time holding onto him.

"Hush now Brian. You can have Sully in a little bit." With that she guided the two children out of the room, leaving the boys alone.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Sully asked as Matthew began to root in his bag for a pencil.

"I don't need your help."

Sully took a deep breath, realizing this was him only a few years ago – angry at the world. "Listen Matthew I just want to be your friend." This received no response but Sully continued on undeterred. "I know what it's like to need friends – to feel as if no one understands."

Matthew looked up curiously but still did not speak. He seemed to be eyeing Sully intently, trying to decide if this person was for real.

"I'd like to be your friend. Maybe we could hang out sometimes. I live right down the road from you… do you like to ride bikes… play basketball?"

"Soccer…. I like to play soccer."

"Me too. I could come over sometime and play soccer if it was alright with your mom."

He looked down shyly. "My Dad used to play soccer with me."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Matthew nodded but Sully could see he was already closing up again so he quickly switched the subject. "I'll ask your mom when she picks you up today if I could come over on Saturday morning to play soccer with you."

Two eyes met his as a smile spread across Matthew's face. "I'd like that," he whispered.

"Good," Sully said returning the smile. "Now I think we better get this homework done."

* * *

Moping his forehead with a towel, Robert E fell down on the bench beside Grace. "Hand me my water, babe."

Grace reached for his water bottle moving a short distance away from him. "Blech.. you're all sweaty and you smell."

"I've been runnin' up and down the court – what do you expect?" He leaned towards her as if he was going to kiss her.

"Those lips aren't touching mine until you've had a shower."

Robert E laughed as he pulled back squirting water into the back of his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught David making his way over to them. "Wonder what he wants?"

Grace giggled at his whispered comment. "I bet you it has something to do with Michaela."

They both grew quiet as he drew closer stopping right in front of Grace. "Hey Grace, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Michaela is going to the dance with anyone?" His tone was casual but Grace could see he was anxious in the way he wrung his hands as he spoke.

Grace smiled but wasn't sure quite how to answer. Both Robert E and David were staring at her and she turned her head down, deciding to be as generic as possible. "I think she's already going with someone."

David looked surprised. He hadn't really expected Grace to say she had a date – it was more of a way to get Grace to put a bug in Michaela's ear – to ready the playing field so to speak. "Oh really?" The disappointment was obvious in his voice. "Who is she going with?"

"I don't know. She only told me someone had asked her."

"I see," David said. "You're sure?"

Grace cleared her throat to prevent herself from laughing. "Positive."

"Alright." David nodded his head standing awkwardly to the side for another moment. "Guess someone beat me to it." With that he turned to head towards the locker rooms, his head hung as he pondered who Michaela could be going with.

Robert E watched Grace intently. "You do know who she's going with."

Looking him straight in the eye, she spoke. "Are you calling me a liar?" Her voice was low and seductive, her eyes lowered demurely as she watched him carefully.

Ignoring the question for a moment, Robert E took another sip of water. "Sully asked her, didn't he?"

"I couldn't say even if I wanted to."

Robert E leaned back on the bleacher step behind them, his eyes still focused on Grace. "They went out last night." He spoke casually, hoping it was something Grace didn't know.

"I know." Her tone was irritating making Robert E long to be one up on her. "Girls talk more than boys," Grace added.

"Girls don't kiss and tell though." He pivoted just in time to see Grace's jaw drop open. With a smug grin he rose and headed toward the locker room, leaving a stunned Grace seated on the bench. The truth was that he didn't really know that they had kissed. It was only an assumption he drew from the silly grin on both their faces as he watched them in the hall that morning. Yet to be one up on Grace – it was worth a little assuming.

* * *

When the children left, Sully and Michaela got right down to business quickly finishing their work for the history project. Martha was upstairs and they could hear her footsteps right over their heads as she moved to and fro in the kitchen. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Michaela asked out of the blue, wanting to prolong their time together.

"I do but I can't. We're all going out tonight. Sort of celebrating my two month anniversary with them."

Michaela nodded, nervously playing with her hair. "That's neat."

"Yeah… I've never had a celebration from a foster family before."

"Do you like it there?" Michaela asked instantly fearing she was being too personal.

"The Haydens are real nice. It's the best foster home I've been in."

Michaela moved slightly to the left in order to see his face better but her neck seized up. She reached up a hand to rub at the area.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a crick in my neck."

She froze as his hands closed over hers. "Here let me." Michaela's hands dropped to her side as Sully's fingers moved over the area soothing the pain. She relaxed back, her eyes closing as he continued. His warm breath on her ear should have alarmed her but it didn't. "Is that better?"

"Umm-hmm."

"I should be going."

Michaela turned to protest only to find her face inches from his own. As if they were magnets, their lips came together in soft gentle kiss, the same feelings flooding through each of them. There were doubts and fears, insecurities that haunted them both at night but when they were here with each other those thoughts were gone.

And so it was that each afternoon that week was spent the same way. Neither planned it, though they both thought about it often. They always worked on the project first, business before pleasure as Michaela was fond of saying. Sometimes they watched a movie or something else on T.V. Whatever the preceding activity was it didn't matter. The afternoon ended each time in kissing. They were gentle and innocent kisses but they grew in number as the days progressed. For three days Michaela let it go on, enjoying it but also worrying about the implications. With Marjorie's words still echoing in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she was leaving the wrong sort of impression with Sully. Everyday she would promise herself not to let it happen again but every afternoon she relented, savoring the warmth of his lips against hers.

It was the same on Thursday afternoon as the other days. Their work was done – both more than prepared to present the project the next day in school. It was Michaela's suggestion that they watch a movie as a reward for all their hard work but neither was paying it much attention now.

Michaela looked over at him, knowing they were both thinking about the same thing or so she hoped. She cast her eyes back to the television screen, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Sully slid closer, reaching his hand out to touch the back of hers. The routine was familiar by now and she quickly turned her hand over so that they could interlock their fingers. The movie continued on in the back ground but neither was paying attention, both acutely aware of what was about to happen.

Michaela grew nervous when he didn't make his move right away. He seemed to be deliberately waiting for her. It made Michaela think about what she wanted and though she desiredto feel his lips against hers, she also knew the needed to talk. How to initiate such a conversation baffled her though and so she began with something more generic. "Are you thirsty?" she asked turning to look at him.

Sully shook his head, never breaking her gaze. "You watching the movie?"

"Not really." Her voice was soft and alluring and he swallowed hard at the myriad of thoughts rising up in his mind.

"Wanna turn it off?"

Michaela reached for the remote stopping the movie with her free hand. She turned back to face him. "We should talk about… this."

Sully closed the distance between them, surprising her as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Michaela pulled back, a scowl on her face. "Sully we need to talk."

"About what?"

She shifted uncomfortably again, unsure how to phrase her words. "About… this…about what's happening here."

Sully scooted up higher on the couch, alarmed at Michaela's words. "What about us?"

"We keep doing this." She motioned with her hands between the two of them. "But it's not like we're dating or anything." Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she spoke, her eyes focused on their hands that were still clasped though the distance between them had grown.

"We aren't?" he asked, his tone one of surprise.

His words only made Michaela blush more, wondering if she had missed something along the way. "This isn't something I missed when I was intoxicated was it?" She looked up at Sully shyly a slight smile creeping onto her face.

Sully was grinning broadly when their eyes met. "No. I just thought… maybe wrongly…"

"You thought what?"

"I just thought you were private – didn't want other people to know about us. I assumed…"

Michaela couldn't contain her smile. "So we are?"

"We are," Sully confirmed as he let of her hand and brought his arm around her shoulder.

"I've never dated anyone before," she whispered his nose hovering inches above her own. Sully smiled, his eyes sparkling with something that excited Michaela though she had no clue as to what it was. He pressed a kiss to the left corner of her mouth. Michaela was too caught up in the moment to respond in kind. "You're my boyfriend?"

Sully laughed at her naiveté. "I'm your boyfriend," he assured her and placed a kiss to the right corner of her mouth. Michaela pushed lightly on his chest and Sully instantly moved away from her.

"Are we going to tell people?"

Sully laughed. "Do you always organize everything?" Michaela frowned uncertain about his comment. "I don't think we got to tell anyone. Let 'em figure it out on their own."

"Give them something to talk about?"

"Yeah."

Michaela took him by surprise as she now moved in close. "You can kiss me now." Sully shook his head laughing but did as she requested, sealing their afternoon with a soft warm kiss.

* * *

The clock read 10:30 as Michaela climbed into bed, the ringing of her cell phone halting her progress. She didn't even look at the number before she answered knowing instantly who it was.

"It's 10:30 at night," she said by way of greeting.

"Good to know where I can call if I need a time check," he snickered in return.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you. What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep." Michaela emphasized the word try as she lay back against her pillow the cell phone still pressed to her ear. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you good night." His voice was warm and rich making Michaela blush just from the tone.

"Good night," she whispered breathlessly.

"Night."

* * *

_I think I like this two chapter thing… it's hard to switch stories sometime but this one flowed easily. Hope you enjoyed. I plan to write two chapters of my other story and then come back to this one near the end of the week. Thanks for reading!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Eight**

On one side of the island in the kitchen stood Elizabeth, daily planner opened in front of her as she went over the weekend with Martha. As usual at the Quinn household, every minute was scheduled with everyone going in different directions for most of the weekend. At the beginning of each week and on Fridays, Elizabeth met with Martha trying to coordinate her children's affairs with the rest of the family's. It was a little easier now with only the two girls in the house and Marjorie being able to drive but Elizabeth never changed her routine.

"We'll be out for dinner this evening at the Connelly's. And Marjorie will be at the school dance."

"Should I fix something for Michaela then?" Martha asked making notations on her own calendar.

"No, no… I'll ask her to come with us to the Connelly's and if not she can fend for herself here. It's about time my girls learned to at least make a frozen pizza." She laughed as she said it and Martha joined in knowing it was only too true. She still remembered trying to teach Rebecca to cook the week before her wedding.

Marjorie stumbled into the kitchen at that moment, fully dressed but yawning as if she had just rolled out of bed. "Martha can I get an egg over easy and a piece of rye toast?" She sat down at the table as she spoke cradling her head in her hands.

Elizabeth frowned at her daughter. "This isn't a restaurant Marjorie. I think at seventeen you could fix your own breakfast."

"I can't make eggs," she protested.

"I'll make it," Martha assured them both as Elizabeth shook her head in disapproval.

"You need to take some responsibility for yourself around here Marjorie. After this coming summer, you'll be off at college. Martha isn't going with you."

Marjorie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "They have a cafeteria Mom."

The smart alec tone of her voice did not sit well with Elizabeth. "There isn't someone to do your laundry or clean up after you, though." Marjorie ignored this addition choosing to pretend as if she was reading the front page of the paper. "And tonight let's try a little harder to remember that your curfew is eleven."

Marjorie moaned. "Eleven? But the dance isn't over until eleven!"

Elizabeth looked nonplussed. "Fine – it takes fifteen minutes to get from here to the school. I expect you home by eleven twenty at the latest."

"No one else in my grade has such an early curfew. You treat me like a child."

"Perhaps if you stopped acting like a child," Elizabeth returned.

Michaela entered in the midst of Marjorie and Elizabeth's word war, which was a common occurrence these days. Minding her own business, she moved past them sharing a look with Martha as she poured a bowl of Cheerios. It wasn't until Martha set Marjorie's breakfast on the table that the back and forth arguing came to a halt.

"Michaela," Elizabeth began sending a slight panic racing through her body. "Your father and I are going to the Connelly's for dinner tonight. You're welcome to join us if you don't want to stay home alone."

With her mouth full of Cheerios, she swallowed a little too quickly almost chocking on the cereal. "Umm… I'm going to the dance tonight."

Three pairs of eyes flew to hers and she instantly sunk down in the chair wishing to disappear. Her mother was the first one to speak. "You're going to the dance?" she asked in disbelief.

"It isn't that big of a deal." Michaela took another bite of her cereal, trying her best to act nonchalant.

Elizabeth walked over to the table and took a seat which only served to make Michaela more nervous. "Are you going with someone? That boy you went to the concert with?"

Michaela cut her eyes over at Marjorie, silently begging her to remain quiet. "It's a group of us going tonight. Robert E, Grace, Sully… oh and Grace is going to spend the night." She threw in this last part hoping to distract her mother but it didn't work.

"Sully? Isn't that the boy who you attended the concert with?"

Marjorie pressed her lips together, dying to say something but the look on Michaela's face stopped her. Besides she needed to end this war with her sister. Michaela was good at covering for her and she might need her help this weekend. She knew that her mother would keep on with the interrogation unless she intervened. "Your daughter finally shows interest in something normal and you're going to ding her to death about it. Just leave her alone mom." Marjorie stood pushing her plate back and picking up her back pack.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Marjorie Anne Quinn, do not speak to me like that! I am still your mother and I don't have to let you leave the house this weekend."

Marjorie rolled her eyes and headed out the back door knowing her job was finished and that Elizabeth's threat was empty. Michaela watched the scene wide-eyed but then quickly stood following her sister as the opportunity to escape was still open. She had almost reached the door when Elizabeth fired off another question. "Who's driving tonight?"

"Robert E."

"Curfew is…"

"Eleven, I know… I have to go." With that she closed the back door behind her and jogged the short distance to Marjorie's car. Eyeing her sister suspiciously, she climbed in. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Can't I just do something nice for my little sister? You act like I only do thing that benefit me. I do have a heart you know."

Michaela looked unconvinced. "Perhaps buried under layers of lip gloss." Marjorie frowned as she put the car into reverse. Michaela instantly felt guilty, after all Marjorie had helped her out. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Well actually I might need a favor this weekend…" Marjorie admitted flashing her sister a toothy grin.

* * *

Sully approached her from the side, leaning on the locker next to hers so that when she closed hers she would see him. "Hey," he said casually their eyes meeting.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?"

"Offering to carry your books to class." Michaela gave him an odd look. "Isn't that what boyfriends do?" he asked dropping his voice low so no one could hear.

"In the 1950's," she laughed. Sully simply smiled holding out his hand for her backpack which she readily handed to him.

"What are your afternoon plans?" he asked, feeling sad that their project was finished. There was no ready made excuse to hang out at each other's houses.

Michaela looked slightly embarrassed. "Grace is going to come over so we can get ready for the dance together." She cut her eyes over at him. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'." He gave a shrug of his shoulders trying to act casual about the situation. They had literally spent every afternoon this week together, not to mention their date on Sunday night. Sully knew he should be content with that but he wasn't. "I brought you something."

"You did?"

Slinging her backpack onto his opposite shoulder, he fished in the front pocket of his producing a jewel case which he thrust into her hand. "Sex Pistols… Sid Vicious…you'll like it."

Michaela looked at him doubtfully, then turned her head down to the cd. "I'm not an anarchist you know."

"Neither were they – just seriously misunderstood."

"Thanks," she laughed. Having arrived in front of her first class they stopped, both wishing they had a few more moments. Sully handed the back pack to her, their hands touching in the exchange and lingering there for a moment too long.

Hank approached from the other side, smiling at the scene before him as the pieces started to come together in his mind. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Nothing." Michaela took her back pack and turned to stare Hank down. She wasn't about to let him mess up this moment for her.

"From what I hear it's a little more than nothing." With that he moved around the two of them, a tiny smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hank just laughed and headed on into class, satisfied that he had stirred her up. Michaela had gone all pink at that instant wanting desperately to grab Hank and shake him hard. She looked at Sully almost accusingly. "What does he mean?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't told anyone… I mean not that I mind but well…" She grew terribly flustered, afraid she was upsetting Sully and messing everything up.

Laying a hand on her upper arm, he stilled her. "I haven't told anyone about us. Like I said yesterday afternoon – I realize you're private." He grew silent letting his eyes speak to her more than his words. Michaela shook her head and leaned slightly into him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "Ah.. don't do that. I like those lips."

If it was possible, Michaela turned a deeper shade of red. "I'll see you at lunch," she whispered moving away from him and into the class refusing to break eye contact with him until the very last second.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of talking, laughing students as she entered. Logically, she knew they weren't all talking about her but after the snide comments and questions she had to endure during the first half of her school day, Michaela felt as if everyone was staring. She walked right past Grace and Dorothy, literally turning a cold shoulder to them as she sought out Sully, the only one at the moment who she wasn't upset with.

Sully was sitting with Robert E in one of the booths along the opposite side of the wall. Michaela made a beeline for them, zigzagging in and out of the tables in the middle of the floor. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked when they both looked up.

"Course not." Sully slid over and she moved in next to him. He watched as she pulled out her lunch and tossed her back pack on the floor. Remaining silent, she unwrapped her sandwich finally looking up to notice that both boys were watching her.

"Am I the main attraction today?" Her tone was one of annoyance and both boys hastily diverted their eyes.

"Sorry," Sully whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Well besides the fact that my best friends have the biggest mouths in the whole school, just peachy."

Under the table, Sully laid his hand on her leg and gave a light squeeze. "If you don't want to go to the dance tonight we can do something else," he offered.

Whether it was the contact with him or his words, she wasn't sure but suddenly Michaela found that she felt loads better. A slight smile graced her lips as she turned towards him. Dropping her own hand under the table, she laid it over his. "No, I still want to go."

Robert E watched intently as he was amazed to see Michaela like this with a boy. He couldn't blame their classmates for talking – it wasn't everyday that Michaela Quinn showed interest in someone, no matter how often they showed interest in her. In his own mind, he was fairly certain that Hank liked her and would be dating her if Michaela showed the least little interest in the prospect. Of course there was David, who always seemed like Michaela's match, both excelling in academics. Yet here she was with the new kid who Robert E liked but they didn't seem the most logical choice to pair up together. Perhaps, though, that was why it worked.

Just then Grace showed up at the edge of the table, indicating with her hand that Robert E should slide over. He shook his head but did so. Michaela took great interest in her sandwich suddenly but when she felt Sully actually grip her hand under the table, she relaxed. "Mike, I didn't tell anyone but Dorothy," Grace began, jumping right into what she knew was upsetting her friend.

"Last time I checked, don't tell anyone meant don't tell anyone including Dorothy."

"I thought you had already told her." Michaela looked at her incredulously, her cheeks flushing with ire. "Really, I just mentioned it in passing. I didn't know she didn't know." A moment of silence settled wherein Grace looked at the two boys then back at Michaela. "I don't really understand what the big deal is anyway. If the two of you are dating, why wouldn't you want people to know?"

Michaela opened her mouth to answer but Sully beat her to it. "It's not anyone else's business."

Grace looked down contritely and started to slide out of the booth. "For what it's worth, Dorothy and I are both sorry."

Michaela looked up. She didn't want this to be a fight but she couldn't also just pretend that she wasn't upset. "That's fine," she whispered, not really sure she meant it.

Grace ran with those two little words, though. "Are we still on for tonight then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good," she said cheerfully feeling as if everything was settled. She leaned over and gave Robert E a peck on the cheek before standing. "See ya later."

Robert E watched her go, then turned back to Michaela. "Are you really okay? Cause if you want I can tell her to back off. Always gotta be in everyone's business… Women!" He rolled his eyes as she spoke.

Michaela smiled over at him, amused. "I am a woman too," she giggled.

"Sorry," he apologized as they shared a smile. "Ya are okay?"

Her only answer was a little shrug before she turned towards Sully. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm dating the most beautiful girl in school, why would I care if everyone knew that?" His words made Michaela smile and blush at the same time.

"You two are dating?"

Sully raised his eyebrows at Michaela and she gave a little nod. "Yeah, we are," he replied going back to his lunch with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

The afternoon passed in much the same way as the morning but this time Michaela didn't mind so much. If she found herself frustrated by the stares and whispers, she reminded herself once again of Sully's words at lunch. Had he really said she was beautiful? Just the thought put a smile on her face. It wasn't a word she normally connected to herself. Certainly her father had always maintained she was beautiful but that was easy to dismiss as a parent's rambling. Hearing it from a boy was different – very different.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror at home, she observed her features as if seeing them in a new light. Perhaps her different colored eyes weren't so freakish. And her hair – well she had always loved her hair. In her mind it was her best feature. Michaela considered her mouth next. Her lips weren't necessary full like Grace's and she knew that was a sign of beauty but Sully had said he liked them. Or perhaps he only meant he liked kissing them. She frowned and puckered her lips bringing her hand up to place a light kiss to the side of her fist. Pressing several light kisses there, she watched her face wondering if Sully kept his eyes closed when they kissed as well.

"Practicing kissing?" Grace asked observing her friend from the doorway.

Michaela's eyes grew wide as she turned to face her friend. "When did you get here?"

"Just now – Martha told me to come on up." She smiled at Michaela and stepped into the bathroom. "I used to do the same thing."

"What?"

"Practice kissing on my hand."

"Well, I was… it wasn't… I mean…" Her forehead wrinkled as she looked up at Grace knowing there was no way out of her current predicament.

Grace stepped closer though and turned to look in the mirror as well. "It's normal," she assured her, "to think about what your first kiss will be like. Mine was awkward. We couldn't seem to get our noses out of the way. Finally, Robert E held my head still and turned his own." She laughed as she said it. "You thinkin' about kissing Sully?"

Michaela ignored the question, not wanting to admit that they had already kissed. Instead, she asked a question of her own, one that had been on her mind since the night of the concert. "What about umm.. French kissing?"

"Oh Lord… boys need direction when it comes to that. They think they are supposed to stick their tongue half way down your throat. I hate that." She made a retching noise as she finished.

Michaela grimaced. "That doesn't sound too appealing."

"No, but if it's done right… well it can be nice. Robert E improved." She smiled and raised her eyebrows as she said it. "I told him a little tongue goes a long way." Michaela laughed at Grace's words. "Oh it's true," she said. "Course maybe Sully already knows how to kiss."

"That's the scary part," Michaela admitted. "I don't want to seem too….. ah… experienced but I don't want to make a mess of it either."

Grace laughed. "The first time is almost certain to be a mess but it'll get better. Trust me, he is just as nervous as you are."

"He never seems nervous," Michaela protested.

"Well he hasn't kissed you yet, silly girl!"

"Right," Michaela agreed quickly, glad Grace didn't pick up on her little slip.

"Don't worry he'll be just as nervous as you when the time comes. Girls perplex boys or at least that is what Robert E always says." She looked over at Michaela. "Come on, let's see what's in your closet that you can wear tonight."

* * *

"Sully, Robert is here," Julia called up the stairs.

"Send him on up," Sully returned trying to get his tie straight.

Julia smiled over at the young man before her as he started up the stairs. She put her hand on his arm, stilling him momentarily. "Robert, I just wanted to thank you for … well for befriending Sully."

"No problem, Mrs. H. Sully's like crazy cool – we kind of mesh." He felt his cheeks grow warm with the way Mrs. Hayden was beaming at him. "Ah.. and thanks for letting me stay here tonight after the dance."

"Oh, it's our pleasure. I ordered pizza for dinner. Let Sully know it should be here soon."

"Sure, Mrs. H." With that, Robert E quickly made his way up the stairs and into Sully's room. He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and then flopped down on Sully's bed. "Hey. Mrs. H. says that pizza well be here soon."

"Oh..okay, thanks." Sully turned to look at him. "Why does everyone call you Robert E and Julia just called you Robert? It sounded weird."

Robert E rolled his eyes. "I had speech problems when I was little. I couldn't say t. So I called myself Roberee for some reason. I think Hank was the one who started calling me that first – making fun of me of course. After that I guess it just stuck. Kind of like how you prefer to be called Sully."

"Yeah but that's because what boy in his right mind wants to be a Byron." They both laughed as Sully took a seat in his desk chair. "So what will this dance be like tonight?"

"There will be a dj and the PTA moms make refreshments. Nothing fancy. Course girls still go all crazy over it." He shook his head at the silliness of it.

"Julia bought me this jacket. Do you think I need to wear it?" Sully asked eyeing the clothing as if it was evil.

"Did Michaela tell you to?"

"No," Sully replied giving him a strange look.

"Then I wouldn't. You'll just end up taking it off anyway. Grace always makes me wear one. It's so stupid. Sometimes she forgets she's my girlfriend and not my mother."

"Boys, pizza's here," Julia called up, interrupting their conversation.

"Coming!" Sully glanced over at the clock and then turned to Robert E. "Tell her I'll be right down. I just need to put some gel in my hair."

"Sure," Robert E said already moving out of the room.

Sully waited until he was gone and then crossed the room and picked up the phone. He knew the number by heart now and he couldn't help the smile that emerged as he dialed it. Holding his breath, he waited until he heard her voice.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Michaela giggled. "Umm… I'm going to see you in like forty minutes."

"I know but I wanted to make sure you still wanted to go. Cause if you don't, that's fine. I know all that stuff in school today bothered you."

"You asked me. I said yes. We're going." Her voice sounded determined as she spoke and it made Sully glad.

"Well good. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," Michaela replied, smiling over at Grace as she hung up the phone.

Sully punched the air in victory before moving into the bathroom. As he picked up the hair gel, he smiled widely and started to sing to himself. "I met her at the Burger King….. we fell in love by the soda machine." He squirted some gel into his palm and rubbed his hands together, before slipping his fingers through his hair. "So we took the car downtown… the kids were hanging out all around." Picking up the bottle of hair gel, he sang into the top as if it was a microphone, euphoria taking over. "Then we went down to Coney Island… on the coaster and around again…And no one's gonna ever tear us apart cause she's my sweetheart…All right, oh yeah." He jumped in the air and threw the bottle into the sink, pretending to play guitar as he danced back into the bedroom as he started on the chorus. "Oh oh I love her so…. Oh oh I love her so …..Oh oh I love her sooooo."

* * *

_I know you all hate me for stopping there but it was a HUGE chapter – like way too big so I cut it which means that the other part of the chapter is 2/3 of the way done and will be up hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for reading- hope you enjoyed. The last song lyrics are "Oh oh I love her so" by the Ramones… hard to find a punk love song…lol._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Nine**

Michaela stood in front of the full length mirror anxiously pulling on the bottom of her skirt as if the corduroy material might start to stretch. She turned to face Grace and sighed. "It's too short."

"Would you stop? It's not too short." Grace rolled her eyes and went back to finishing up her make up. "I swear Michaela – your legs are like perfect and you would cover them up with that tiered bohemian mess of a skirt if I wasn't here to stop you. Guys like to have a little something to look at."

"That's what I keep telling her," Marjorie said as she appeared in the doorway. "Poor Sully isn't going to see any action with this prude."

Michaela scowled at her sister. "Did you need something or are you just spreading your skankiness around?"

"Skank… well well isn't our vocabulary coming up in the world. Mother and Father will be so proud." She sauntered into the room as she spoke and flopped down on the bed. "Just coming to warm you that the parental units have camped out on the living room sofa, anxious to meet your date."

Michaela sighed loudly and let her head fall backwards. "As if it isn't enough that I have half the school talking about me." She looked skyward. "Does someone up there think this is funny? Cause I'm telling you, it's not."

Grace turned to face her friend. "You have nothing to worry about. Sully's got no visible tattoos or piercings. He's tres polite. The 'rents will love him."

"That is true. I mean I never thought they would get over Loren's earring … you could be going up against that."

"Glad Sully cleans up so well," Michaela fired back, nerves getting the better of her.

"Well chickies, Loren will be here any minute to take me to dinner so think I'll head downstairs." She stood and looked at herself one more time in the mirror, bending over to readjust her cleavage. "Perfect," she said after one more glance. "Oh and by the way I'll be leaving the dance a little early tonight and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to nark on me. After all I did get you away from ole Elizabeth this morning."

"Whatever," Michaela sighed, too worried about her own problems to even hear Marjorie properly. She walked over and picked up her pink angora sweater off the bed and slipped it on over the camisole she was wearing. Again she turned back to the mirror, mystified at how feminine she looked. The pink matched the hue of her cheeks, and set off the highlights in her hair. Grace had gone even lighter with the make-up than Marjorie and Michaela liked this natural look on herself. It was something she felt she could do everyday and possibly even would.

Grace pivoted in the vanity chair as she waited until she was sure Marjorie was out of earshot. "You think her and Loren are doing it?"

Michaela made a retching noise. "If they are, I don't want to know about it."

That sent Grace into a fit of giggles as she rose and came up behind Michaela. "You look gorgeous so stop fretting. You're going to have to pick Sully's jaw up off the floor." As if on cue the doorbell rang, sending Michaela's fragile nerves into an even more excited state. "Breathe" Grace instructed laughing at her friend even though she knew she shouldn't. "First time my parents met Robert E, he pulled up to the house with the bass turned up so loud we could hear him coming three miles away."

Michaela smiled and tried to relax as she picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. At the door, she removed her dress coat from the hook, taking deep breath before stepping out into the hall with Grace on her heels. The panic and alarm had been for naught. When they descended the stairs it was only Loren which made Michaela slightly cross because now Elizabeth was heading over towards her.

"You look nice this evening Michaela. See what a little make up and time spent on your hair can do for you?"

"Was that a compliment?" she replied sarcastically instantly regretting it as her mother frowned.

"Yes… I 'm only saying that when you take a little pride in your appearance, it shows."

She bite her tongue to stop from saying something else smart and walked over to one of the leather chairs, perching herself on the edge. Josef returned from seeing Loren and Marjorie off. He stopped at the edge of the room, smiling at the girls. "So what malaise has come over you Michaela that you would attend a school dance?"

Michaela could see the laughter in her father's eyes and she smiled. "I don't know," she replied giving a little shake of her head.

"Doesn't she look nice Josef?"

"Beautiful but of course I always think she looks beautiful." Michaela blushed as he turned his attention towards Grace. "And Grace you're looking particularly…. Ah slamming… did I say that right?"

Letting out a loud groan, Michaela stood. "Oh gracious Dad – please don't try to be cool."

Josef laughed. "Back in the day I was the height of cool." As he spoke he turned the collar up on his shirt making both girls break out in giggles. He turned, swaggering over to Elizabeth and taking her hand in his. "Well hello foxy mama."

As her daughter had done moments before, Elizabeth halted him in his tracks. "Just be the old uncool father – it suits you best." The tension had lightened somewhat from the playful banter so that when the doorbell rang for a second time, Michaela found herself relatively calm. Josef started for the door as Michaela smoothed her outfit turning to face the stairs.

When Sully appeared, she forgot that her mother stood only feet away, a potential source of embarrassment. Feeling less like herself than she ever had before, she smiled bashfully dropping her eyes demurely to the floor.

Sully breathed in deeply, feeling as if all the air had been sucked from the room the moment he laid eyes on her. It wasn't that he hadn't expected her to look gorgeous, just that seeing her in person always took his breath away. Yet he didn't forget himself completely, wanting to make a good first impression. Quickly he stepped around Michaela and held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Mrs. Quinn," he said politely. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you," she replied, cocking her head slightly to the side thrown off guard by his actions.

Having done away with the formalities, Sully quickly turned back. "Michaela." He held out his arm for her as he spoke her name, his voice like a melody to Michaela's ears. Robert E was already leading Grace out, their hands intertwined.

Michaela looked up at her father as she slipped on her coat. He watched his little girl link her arm through Sully's. "Have a good time at the dance," he said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"We will," she called over her shoulder as they made their way towards the front door.

"No later than 11:15," Elizabeth added walking over to her husband. Michaela gave no response, already softly whispering to Sully as the door closed behind them.

Elizabeth turned to look at her husband. "Are you alright?"

"He's a nice boy," he said thoughtfully. "I think she really likes him."

"Goodness Joseph – they just met. How can you possibly say that?"

Elizabeth moved away, heading to the hall closet to grab her coat but Joseph still stood staring at the door. It didn't matter that his wife could no longer hear him, the discussion was really with himself anyway. "I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of that young man. Yes sir, a whole lot."

* * *

On the short ride to the school, Sully couldn't take his eyes off her. The car was dark but that didn't matter to him. Robert E turned the music up as soon as they were a safe distance from the Quinn's house. Though it wasn't his style of music, Sully didn't mind because now he had to lean in towards Michaela in order to talk to her. "You look beautiful," he said bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Thanks."

Sully reached over and picked up her hand off the seat bringing it to rest against his leg as he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted. "You?"

"I was about meeting your parents. I feel better now." He smiled at her and she felt herself relax.

As soon as they entered the school gymnasium, Robert E and Grace were on the dance floor, their hands in the air as their bodies undulated to the music. Sully and Michaela smiled at each other, both unsure if the other would want to dance and both scared to death that they wouldn't know how. They found a table in the corner, the farthest from the loudspeakers so that they could talk to each other. Yet still the music was loud and the only way to hear was to sit close which neither particularly minded.

"Oh my gosh," Michaela exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

"What?"

"Look over by the door." Michaela pointed as she spoke and Sully squinted his eyes to make out the couple that had just arrived. "Hank brought Catherine."

"They make an interesting couple," Sully observed imagining the cheerleader on the back of Hank's motorcycle.

"He was desperate. He even asked me." Michaela missed the reaction on Sully's face at this last comment as she watched as Hank led Catherine to the dance floor. Instantly, she turned moving sensually back against him; both putting on the perfect show for their respective exes.

Michaela continued to watch the couple as someone else caught Sully's eye. "Michaela, who is that?" he asked touching her forearm to get her attention.

"Who?"

"That kid in the… well they look like pajamas."

Michaela smiled. "That's Timothy."

"Why's he dressed like that?"

"Oh… well.." she laughed. "He's been experimenting with different religions recently. I think this is his Buddhist phase."

"Why's he at the dance like that?"

Michaela giggled. "I have no idea."

"Are you religious?" Sully asked realizing there were parts of her he knew nothing about.

"I go to church twice on Sunday - does that count?"

"Twice?"

"Well my mother is Catholic and my father is Lutheran. When my parents married my father refused to ah.. switch… convert." She gave a little shrug of her shoulders as she searched for the right word, eventually giving up. "Anyway, they made a deal that the children would be raised Catholic. He always went to service alone and all of the girls went with my mother. When I was eight, I decided I was going to go with him but my mother wouldn't hear of it. So I go to both services – eight- thirty with my father, eleven o'clock mass with my mother."

Sully shook his head. "I thought perhaps being so science oriented you might not be particularly interested in the spiritual."

"I don't want to be too predictable," she said giving him a wry smile.

"So do you prefer one over the other?"

"Lutheran," she said with a smile on her face. "But don't tell my mother."

"You're secret is safe with me."

"Are you.. uh… religious?"

"I don't know – my mother was, actually kind of fanatical about it." Michaela perked up at the mention of his mother. Ever since he had mentioned her that first afternoon, Michaela wondered about her. Sully's words that she was too sick to take care of him only raised more questions in Michaela's mind. "I suppose I'm still thinking about it."

Michaela smiled and touched his forearm with her hand. "I feel like I could talk to you about anything," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"Me too." Her gaze suddenly became more than he could handle and he turned away, swallowing hard. "Umm.. how about I get us something to drink?"

"That would be nice." Michaela watched as Sully rose, her eyes following him to the punch bowl so that she didn't notice who approached from the other side.

"How's it goin'?" Hank asked taking a seat beside Michaela.

"You have a lot of nerve coming over here after today."

"It wasn't me – it was Dorothy, you know that. It isn't my fault your friends have big mouths."

Michaela knew he was right even though she would never admit it. She looked up to see Catherine reentering the gymnasium. "How's your date?" she asked with a little smirk.

"She wouldn't be too bad if she'd just shut up every once in awhile. I think she's on speed."

Michaela laughed. "She's not on speed – she's a cheerleader."

Hank laughed as well. Resting his head back against the wall, he looked over at her. "You like him?" He motioned towards the refreshment table as he spoke, indicating Sully. Michaela nodded slightly, her cheeks turning pink. "He gonna get some?"

"Hank!" Her eyes were wide and angry as she spoke. "You can't… It's not…"

"Chill out, I was just teasing." Michaela watched as he moved his head back to get a better view of her legs. "Course that poor boy is gonna need some cold showers with you looking like this."

"I'll overlook the vulgarness of that statement and assume you were trying to compliment me."

"And so it was meant to be," Hank laughed as he looked up to see Catherine motioning to him. "Well looks like my date beckons." He grimaced as he said it making Michaela almost forgive him for his previous statements. An evening spent with Catherine had to be painful. "Catch ya later."

Sully witnessed the exchange between Michaela and Hank at a distance, immediately feeling a pang of jealousy rise up inside of him. He hung back until Hank left, trying hard to get a handle on the emotions that were suddenly flaring out of control. Michaela looked up at him as he returned, instantly noticing the weird expression on his face. "Here you go," he said handing her the glass of punch.

"Thank you."

Sully sat down beside her, casually glancing over to where Hank now stood with Catherine. "Hank havin' a good time with his date?" He was practically glaring at Hank now and though Michaela didn't have experience with these type of things it occurred to her how it might have looked with the two of them together.

"Hank and I are old friends." Sully looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Course he would never admit to that, it might ruin his reputation."

"Just friends?"

"Sully I've never had a boyfriend before – I've never wanted a boyfriend before." He smiled at her words and nodded his head, feeling silly for his previous thoughts. "I actually enjoyed turning him down for the dance because you had already asked me." A slightly awkward silence settled between them, Sully still feeling the sting of embarassment and Michaela wondering if she had the courage to ask the question that was on her mind. Sully took a sip of his punch while Michaela carefully watched him. "Have you… had a girlfriend before?"

Swallowing too quickly, he practically chocked on his punch unprepared for that question. Michaela pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Look up at the light," she whispered near his ear. He did and managed to catch his breath. "It's what my mother always says."

"Well it worked." He cleared his throat as he considered her. "I've had a girlfriend.. uh her name was Abby."

"From the group home?" Sully nodded, looking uncomfortable. Without thinking, Michaela continued on, asking questions as they came to her mind. "Did you break up with her when you left for the Haydens?"

"No," Sully assured her. "She broke up with me first. You met her current boyfriend."

"C.D?"

Sully chuckled. "Ah…no. Preston."

"But he invited me in…."

"He fancies himself a playboy." Michaela broke out in a fit of giggles, imagining the skinny blond haired boy she had met in a smoking jacket, similar to something Hugh Hefner might wear, surrounded by a bunch of girls. "It's pretty funny when it's not downright annoying."

"How did you come to live at the group home, Sully?" She knew the question was personal but his earlier statements about his mother encouraged her. And he had said he could talk to her about anything. Michaela wasn't prepared for his reaction. Literally she could see him shutting down, his face going blank as his eyes clouded over. "Sorry… I didn't mean… " She grew flustered unsure what to say to make up for her mistake.

"Ya want some more punch?" Sully was already standing and reaching for her glass which was still full.

Michaela could have cursed herself for being so forward. Obviously the story was going to be painful and she had pushed… yet the way things had changed between them so quickly. She thought he trusted her and it hurt a little to see him shut her off like that. Her mind was so absorbed in what was going on that she didn't notice Grace flopping down beside her. "Hey girlie."

Michaela turned. "Hello."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied giving a little shake of her head, her eyes still fixed on Sully. She relaxed a little when she saw him talking to Robert E near the punch bowl.

"You haven't danced yet," Grace pointed out giving her a sly smile. "People normally dance at a dance."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Michaela replied sarcastically. "This really isn't our style of music."

"Our style?" She looked over at Michaela questioningly. "Do you have a mouse in your pocket or are you and Sully a couple already?" The question made Michaela blush, the events of the day coming back to haunt her. Grace saw and sighed loudly. "Good lord, what are we going to do with you? You gonna look like a tomato for the rest of the school year."

Michaela turned her head down. "I didn't mean anything except that Sully and I like rock music – not really hip hop or rap. I don't really know how to dance to it."

"There's nothing to know. Just move your hands around and shake your booty. Grind up against Sully every once in awhile."

"I can't do that," Michaela protested.

Just then the music changed and the first slow song of the whole night came on.

Grace screamed. "This is our song!" She grabbed Michaela's hand and practically dragged her out of her seat. "Come on – you can dance to a slow song."

"Grace, I don't know."

Michaela began to pull back, reluctant to be forced into a situation she didn't feel comfortable with. It did no good though. Grace was already in her own world singing along with the lyrics, and moving her free hand back and forth dramatically. "I don't want to go another day.. So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind…" She turned and looked at Michaela moving her head with the beat of the song. "Seems like everybody's breaking up…They're throwin' their love away…But I know I got a good thing right here…" By this time they reached Robert E and Sully but Grace continued to sing as she let go of Michaela's hand and wrapped her arms around Robert E. "That's why I say Hey… Nobody's gonna love you better…I'm gonna stickwitu forever." As if on cue, Robert E turned pulling her close as they made their way to the dance floor.

Michaela looked expectantly at Sully but he still seemed slightly lost. She moved in close so he could hear. "Grace says we need to dance."

"Okay," he said with a shrug. He moved past her onto the dance floor and Michaela followed him, although she wasn't sure his heart was in it. There was a moment of awkwardness as they stopped somewhere near Robert E and Grace. Both of them were trying to figure out where to place their hands. Michaela glanced towards her friends but it was hard to tell which body parts belonged to whom and she quickly opted to simply place her hands on his shoulders. Sully gripped her waist, swaying in time with the music as they began to slowly move their feet. It was awkward at first until Sully caught her eye and softly smiled. Michaela relaxed and leaned into him, clasping her hands around his neck so that their bodies were brought closer together.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered when she was close enough to speak directly in his ear. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay… Let's not talk about it." Michaela nodded and grew quiet letting herself absorb the feel of Sully's hands holding her as they moved. "This is nice," he whispered after another round of the chorus.

"The music?"

"No the dancing."

They continued to move, not wanting the song to end. The d.j. must have sensed their thoughts, for as that song faded another slow one came on meaning they had another few minutes to hold each other tight.

Mr. Graves, their history teacher, was making his way through the sea of students and he smiled when he saw Michaela and Sully. Michaela caught his eye for a moment almost wanting to thank him for putting the two of them together for the project. Yet he was already onto other things – his job to break up people dancing a little too close. His eyes spotted Grace and Robert E and he swiftly tapped them on the back. Instantly the two pulled apart but as soon as he was out of sight, they returned to their previous positions.

Michaela turned her head slightly looking back up at Sully, wishing she was bold enough to simply reach up and kiss him. The thought of his lips upon hers, haunted her and she wondered if tonight they would even have the opportunity to kiss.

Sully felt the same desire in himself but he was being hyper sensitive about doing anything that would embarrass Michaela. They danced closely, they held hands but that was the extent of their physical contact for the rest of the dance.

* * *

The same thoughts continued to haunt both of them as they drove home. Michaela grew frustrated with the fact that any kind of intimate parting seemed impossible given the current situation. She moved unconsciously closer to him, trying to make up for the fact that they would part with only words this evening. Little did she know that Sully already had a plan. When Robert E pulled up in the drive of Michaela's house, there was an awkward moment where both couples looked at each other. Thankfully Sully jumped into action and climbed out of the backseat to run around and open Michaela's door. "I'll walk you to the door and let you two say good night."

Robert E gave him an approving nod as Michaela slipped out beside him. Neither looked back at the car, making a beeline for the front porch knowing that they would be out of sight there. Sully was sensitive to how easily Michaela embarrassed and he tried to ease any discomfort she might be feeling at the moment. "I hope you didn't mind. It was just that I know they wanted to say good night."

"I wanted to say good night to you as well." She looked up shyly as she spoke. The porch light was off giving them each a sense of privacy. Sully awkwardly opened his arms and pulled her close but it didn't matter that the move was poorly executed. Michaela snuggled up to him, wrapping her own arms around his torso. "It's cold tonight."

With their faces now only inches apart, they spoke in soft whispers, their words not carried farther than the others ears. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Michaela groaned. "I start driver's ed in the morning."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I guess," she replied unenthusiastically. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"In the morning, playing soccer with Matthew and hopefully spending the afternoon with you."

Michaela smiled widely. "Come over when you get done at Matthew's." Her voice was raspy as she spoke. "We'll find something to do."

Feeling the time slipping away from them, Sully moved even closer to press his lips to hers. The winter air had chilled their lips but as they met, both felt the immediate warmth. It was for Michaela the exclamation point on the end of the day and she wasn't prepared when he moved back. His arms released her and the sudden coldness was a shock to her system.

Not ready for it to be over, Michaela grabbed the front of his coat on either side of his chest and forcefully pulled herself up to plant her lips against his once again. Sully who had only held back for fear of alarming her, was thrilled with this new development. Again, his hands went around her, their bodies pushing into one another. Again and again their lips met in light, innocent kisses but as Sully's lips continued to move over hers things changed. She felt his lips part slightly, moisture being transferred in the icy air. Tingles radiated through her body at the thought of what was to come. Michaela sucked in a sharp breath, feeling rather wanton though she was enjoying it immensely. Grace's words from earlier haunted her and she wondered how it would feel to have his tongue pressing into her mouth, knowing she was only seconds away from finding out. Giving into the moment, she began to more actively participate in the kiss, her own desire growing. Out of the blue, they were showered in light, someone inside having flipped on the porch light.

"Please tell me that's on a motion sensor," Sully whispered moving back but not letting go of her.

"I'm afraid not." Her cheeks were bright red and Sully knew it wasn't because she was cold.

The front door opened slowly to reveal Joseph in a pair of striped pajamas. Sully instantly stepped back, dropping his hands to his sides. "Your mother turned the light off by accident. Sorry about that." He was relaxed and casual, acting as if he hadn't just interrupted such a private moment. "Where's Grace?"

"Umm.. .she was saying good night to Robert E."

"And how long does that sort of activity take?" He stepped out onto the porch right between his daughter and Sully to peer down the sidewalk at Robert E's car. They had seen the light come on and Grace was already climbing out of the passenger side door.

"Well, I'll just say good night too then," Sully said nervously as Joseph was a little too close for comfort.

"Good night," Michaela said giving him a conflicted smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He took a step forward. "Good night, sir."

"Good night Sully."

* * *

As soon as Robert E stepped into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, Sully picked up the phone. Knowing that Grace was with her, he hesitated for a minute but then threw caution to the wind. Quickly his fingers dialed the number before he held the receiver to his ear. One ring and then two and then another made him doubt she was going to answer. That was fine- he would leave a message for her.

On the fourth ring, he heard the click. "Hello."

"Hey. I didn't think you'd answer – I was gonna leave a message."

Michaela giggled. "Is this going to be a habit?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Maybe."

"I had a good time tonight," he whispered, suddenly more aware of Robert E's movements in the next room.

"I did as well."

Sully then asked the question that continued to linger in his mind. "Is your father angry?"

"No – Marjorie missed curfew. I am just a small time criminal compared to her."

Sully laughed. "Well I won't keep you.. just wanted to say good night."

"Good night," she replied, looking across at Grace as she closed the phone.

"What did he want?" Grace asked, her face beaming with curiosity.

"What did who want?" she replied casually, hiding her smile.

"Wasn't that Sully on the phone?"

"No," she said grinning widely. "It was a wrong number."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Ten**

Michaela awoke before Grace, accustomed to rising early to go running. Slipping out of the bed, she crossed the room on tiptoes not wanting to wake her guest. She started to pull out her sweats but decided to bypass a morning run. It wouldn't be particularly nice to leave Grace at the mercy of her parents should she awake. Plus Michaela was still wondering if there were going to be consequences from the kisses that Joseph interrupted the night before. Wandering into the bathroom, she turned on the water in the shower and then undressed while she waited for it to warm.

Her hair was still curled from the night before and she ran her fingers though it trying to assess exactly how tangled it was. After working through a particularly bad knot, she rummaged around for her brush deciding it would be best to brush it all out. In a moment of sheer frivolity, she pulled her hair around her shoulders, letting it hang down to cover her breasts. She looked up at herself in the mirror and smiled shyly. The image staring back startled her. Moving slightly she arched her back and made her expression serious, pretending that she was a model.

Words like pretty and beautiful weren't the ones she would normally choose to describe herself. Yet after the past few days with Sully, she found her thinking was changing already. For the first time in her life she was beginning to see herself though others eyes and she believed it when he said she was beautiful. Last night dancing with him, their bodies pressed against one another, feelings had awakened inside of her that she wasn't cognizant of before. The kisses on the front porch continued to release the warmth inside of her that settled around her middle as her body tingled with anticipation of what would come next. Standing here in front of the bathroom mirror sort of posing, her thoughts turned to him again.

Things were moving quickly between the two of them. That alone scared Michaela who wasn't used to such intimacy. Michaela hated the way she felt when some guys looked at her. Though she felt safe with him, even Hank's glare sometimes made her skin crawl. With Sully it was different – something she couldn't even explain. That was the reason she allowed things to progress as they had. He awoke something inside of her, new and exciting but a little scary as well. She felt like they knew each other, understood each other on another level and that made their physical connection even easier.

Letting her hand run down the valley between her breasts, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Sully touch her in such an intimate way. She didn't want things to go this far but at the same time she couldn't stop her mind from wandering in this direction. Her hand began to wander even lower but stopped when she heard the doorknob turn.

Having forgotten to lock the door, Marjorie stumbled into the bathroom. Michaela jumped as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "God Michaela it's Saturday morning, why in the world are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered moving towards the shower.

Marjorie was only half awake and didn't even notice how uncomfortable her sister was. "You have a good time last night?" she asked sleepily, holding a glass under the faucet.

"Yes," Michaela replied swallowing hard.

Marjorie observed her through half open eyes, admiring how the fall of her hair hid her nakedness at least on top. "You kind of look like a model or something like that… sexy…" She thought nothing of her words padding back to the bedroom with her full glass.

Michaela's cheeks turned crimson but she smiled to herself as she climbed into the shower and shut the glass door. Sexy… she laughed, thinking herself silly but enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over in bed, not surprised to find her husband's side empty. It was one of the first things she grew accustomed to as a doctor's wife - waking to an empty bed. At first she hated it but being a reasonable person she knew that women couldn't help when they went into labor and that it was simply something she would have to accept. Privately they always joked that it was amazing they had managed to conceive five children. Of course Rebecca was conceived while Joseph was still in medical school with Claudette coming along only 18 months later. They had simply learned to work around his strange schedule, often making the most of afternoon lulls when the children were either napping when younger or in school when older.

Smiling to herself, she sat up instantly feeling the nausea hit her, the same as it had for the past two weeks. Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to calm the queasiness but only ended up making it worse as the smell of coffee filled her nostrils. She wished she could blame her upset stomach on the rich food they had partaken of the night before but that was impossible since this wasn't the first occurrence. The last time she felt like this for an extended period of time, she was pregnant with Michaela. That thought hit her like a ton of bricks - Pregnant. Swallowing hard, she gave a little shake of head; that was impossible. After all she was forty-four, way too old for such nonsense.

Their bedroom door opened slowly to reveal Joseph balancing the morning paper and two cups of coffee. "Good morning," he said sweetly crossing to the bed and preparing to hand her one of the mugs.

Elizabeth held her hand to her mouth and placed the other one out in front of her. "Oh Joseph, I'm not feeling well and that smell…" Her voice trailed off as her stomach gave another lurch.

Joseph's face grew concerned but he instantly removed the offending substance by pouring both mugs down the drain in the bathroom. "Do you want some tea?" he asked gingerly reaching over to lay his hand on her forehead.

"Some of that peppermint tea would be nice," Elizabeth said gratefully giving a little nod of her head.

"Here take the paper and I'll be right back." He handed her the morning paper and left the room as if on a mission. Elizabeth set the newspaper down and sighed loudly, wondering what was wrong with her. She knew she would need to go to the doctor if this continued but she wasn't exactly looking forward to that. Perhaps this was menopause starting a little early. Was upset stomach associated with menopause? Or perhaps she was having trouble with a stomach ulcer again? Or maybe she was pregnant?

She stopped as this last thought reoccurred. It really was preposterous because after Michaela she had a tubal ligation performed. She and Joseph decided they were done; Joseph gave up his quest for a son reveling in the five daughters he already had. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew of a woman who had conceived even after such a procedure she would have dismissed it completely. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed assuring herself that she wasn't pregnant. Joseph returned a few moments later with the tea in hand. Elizabeth slowly sipped at it while Joseph climbed back in bed beside her. He had already pushed Elizabeth's sickness to the back of his mind, his own concerns coming to the forefront.

"I waited up for Michaela and Marjorie last night," he said slowly looking over to gauge Elizabeth's reaction.

Assuming that there was more to the story, Elizabeth sighed. "Was Marjorie late again?"

"No," he replied his head cocked slightly to the side. "She was home on time… before Michaela actually."

"Was Michaela late?"

"No," Joseph echoed once again still not revealing anymore information.

Elizabeth who already felt ill was only agitated by Josef's odd behavior. "Are you planning on making a point?"

Her husband shrugged. "I suppose I'm just being sentimental." Cutting his eyes over at Elizabeth, he wondered how she would take this next piece of information. "It seems our baby is growing up. She got her first kiss last night."

"That boy kissed her?"

"Yes," Josef affirmed with a slight hint of a smile.

"On a first date?" Elizabeth demanded becoming more and more outraged at what she considered shocking behavior.

Joseph chuckled and reached over to lay his hand on the top of Elizabeth's leg. "I kissed you on our first date."

"Well I was considerably older."

"You were seventeen," he laughed. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply and then closed it once again, looking rather like a fish. "I think she really likes him. I have the feeling he's going to be around for awhile."

"You don't sound upset about it," she quipped, annoyed at his lack of outrage.

Josef sat silent for a moment and nodded his head as he thought. "I don't like the idea of them well being alone but … I like Sully."

"You don't know him," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Which is why I think we should invite him to dinner."

Elizabeth was ready to protest when she felt her stomach lurch again. Throwing her hand over her mouth, she took off for the bathroom, praying she made it in time. Joseph watched his wife's hasty retreat, his sympathy going out to her. Yet with her out of commission this would be much easier. With a smile firmly planted on his lips, he reached for the phone to call the Haydens.

* * *

As usual for a Saturday morning at the fraternity house, things were quiet. Most were sleeping off late night partying but not Loren. He was feeling fine having spent the night before at a high school dance, a fact he didn't advertise to his frat brothers. As he descended the stairs he caught sight of William on the coach in the main room and decided to wander in and see what he was up to.

"Will, Will, Will or should I say Dr. Burke." Loren laughed. "Hear you've given up alcohol."

"Not permanently. Just until after the MCATs." He referred to the notes spread out in front of him. "Course the night after I finish this exam, I'm gonna get wasted." Loren slapped his hand and nodded with a big grin on his face. "Why are you up and about on a Saturday morning? Given up alcohol as well? Or hanging out with the high school kiddies again?"

Loren winced at the teasing. "Guess you'll do anything when you're in love," he joked.

"Love or lust?" Loren just shook his head flopping down on the couch beside him. "Where are you going today? Spendin' the day in the 'burbs with that fireball of a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the afternoon with Marjorie and then I think go out to dinner with her parents. It's her sister's birthday. You want to come?"

Will considered it. "Her little sister is annoying."

"That was two years ago – she had a crush on you." Will turned a little red. "Besides you haven't seen her little sister recently. She isn't so little anymore." He had a decided twinkle in his eye as he spoke, his own mind thinking about how Michaela looked at the dance the night before.

"Really?" Will asked with a little more interest. "How old is she now?"

"Sixteen in two days – just how old Marjorie was when we started dating." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well I know you like to live on the dangerous side but in my book that's still statutory rape. Don't think the med school faculty will smile too kindly on that."

"What they don't know won't hurt them?" Loren cut his eyes over at Will. "So whaddya say?

"I suppose it never hurts to explore the possibilities." Will smiled widely. "Who knows maybe I'll be going to the prom this year." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

Loren felt the jab. "Just wait until you see her. You'll be renting a tux before you know it."

* * *

Matthew smiled as Sully kicked the ball down the yard dribbling to his left. He moved in front of him to block. One hard kick of the ball sent it flying into Sully's shins. "Owww," he exclaimed grabbing the front of his leg.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Sully assured him. "Let's just remember, I'm not wearing shin guards."

"Right," Matthew replied suppressing a laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny, do ya?" Matthew grinned in reply as Sully lunged for him. Quickly the young boy turned running hard up the field. Before Sully could catch him, Charlotte called from the back door.

"Sorry boys, Matthew needs to come in and take a shower. We're going to his grandparents this afternoon."

Matthew groaned loudly as he gave the ball a hard kick. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he tried to calm the young man. "Hey I'll come next week – we can do this again."

"Really?" Matthew asked, excited by the prospect.

"Really."

With this affirmation, Matthew raced inside the house as Sully collected the ball and brought it up onto the back deck. "Come in and I'll get you a drink," Charlotte offered.

"Thanks," Sully replied following her into the house.

They settled in the living room with their glasses. Sully sat on the ottoman across from Charlotte as Matthew went up the stairs to shower and change his clothes. Waiting until he was out of earshot, Charlotte turned to Sully. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. He was really looking forward to you coming."

His cheeks grew warm as he dropped his eyes. "It was nothing really. I had a great time with him."

"Matthew's been so angry since his father died. We've tried psychologists…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered that as mature as he came across, she was still talking with a fifteen year old.

"If he's not ready to talk, that isn't going to help."

Charlotte smiled over at him. "You seem to know something about this."

"I know what it's like to be angry and for someone to try and make you talk. Don't worry, he'll talk in his own time. Ya just got to be ready to listen." Sully shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "At least he's got someone to listen to him."

At that moment Brian came running into the room, his hands full of trains. "Sully!" he cried his little feet flying over the hardwood floor.

"Slow down before you fall," Charlotte cautioned but Brian kept on until he stood in front of Sully dropping the little wooden engines into his lap.

"You play trains with me?"

Sully reached down and picked one up. "For a little bit but I can't stay long, I'm meeting Michaela today."

"Michaela?" Brian asked confusion obvious on his little face.

Charlotte laughed. "Mike," she informed the little boy who nodded in understanding. "You and Mike still working on that school project?"

"No," Sully replied not giving out any more information. Yet he didn't need to though, Charlotte could read the truth of the matter on his face. Sully was already engaging Brian not wanting to answer any further questions right now. "So which train do you want to be?"

"I'm always Thomas," he said happily. "But if you really want to be Thomas, I'll be Gordon cause he's the fastest."

"Oh I don't mind," Sully said picking up a little dirty green train with a claw on top. "I'll be this one."

"That's Diesel Ten. He hates the steamies. You have to chase us."

Sully laughed and dropped down to the floor to run the diesel after the other trains. Charlotte watched, smiling at the scene before her. She couldn't help but wonder what Sully's own background was like. He seemed to understand exactly what Matthew was going through and exactly what he needed. It was nice to see her son smiling after so long. Leaning back, she smiled whimsically. It was also nice to see a young man taking an interest in Michaela.

* * *

Only a few hours later after a shower and lunch, Sully stood across the kitchen island from Elizabeth at the Quinn house. Her gaze was set on his face and he had the sudden urge to run home to the Haydens. It was the way she looked him up and down, her eyes firmly fixed into a judgmental glare. Sully instantly squared his shoulders, having dropped his guard too easily. He was used to the stare down, the way people usually regarded him and he wasn't about to let Elizabeth Quinn intimidate him. "They're running late," she explained in a matter of fact fashion with a wave of her hand.

"That's fine," he replied. "I don't mind waiting."

Clearing her throat, she accepted his presence in their lives as Joseph had the night before. "We wanted to invite you to dinner tonight with our family," she began. "It's Michaela's birthday in a few days and we're going out tonight for a family birthday dinner. It's sort of a tradition."

"Julia mentioned it when I was at home." He was slightly confused by her invitation which was given in a rather cold and demanding tone.

"Joseph called her this morning and she said it was up to you. Do you want to come?"

He looked down awkwardly. "I don't have a present," he said quietly.

"Oh well it's not that kind of party. We never do presents until the actual birthday. We're just going out for dinner – sushi, Michaela's favorite. Of course if you'd rather not go.."

Sully interrupted her before she had a chance to continue on. "I want to go. Thanks for inviting me."

Elizabeth nodded and plastered on a fake smile. "Would you like to have some lunch while you're waiting?"

"No I ate at home but thank you anyway."

With a nod of her head she turned to the fridge and started to pull out lunch meat for her own sandwich. She had only recently gotten her appetite back. As she worked, she talked more to fill up the silence then anything. "I suppose though this is the only party Michaela will have. We threw lavish sweet sixteen's for each of our girls but of course Michaela doesn't want any part of it. Who knew we would raise such an anti-social daughter."

Sully swallowed hard and clamped his lips shut. He knew he shouldn't correct her but he also knew that Michaela's mother couldn't be more wrong. "All due respect Mrs. Quinn but it isn't that she doesn't want a party."

Snapping around quickly to face him, she looked displeased. How dare this young man tell her what her own daughter wanted? "Well she said she didn't want a party."

"She doesn't want a traditional party is all. Michaela told me the other night that she'd like a scavenger hunt."

Elizabeth relaxed for a moment and considered his words. Turning her face up, she asked, "She told you she wants a party?"

Sully smiled. "Yes."

"A scavenger hunt?" Sully nodded. Elizabeth leaned back against the counter beside the refrigerator. "Hmm… a scavenger hunt. Perhaps we could make it a surprise party." Sully observed her with interest watching as the wheels began to turn in her mind. "You won't tell her will you? I'd like to keep it a secret."

"Okay."

"This just might work. Of course it will be rather last minute but still I've pulled off events in less time." As she spoke, she pulled a magnetic note pad off the refrigerator and started to make notes, abandoning her lunch and ignoring Sully's presence completely now. He didn't mind, he was rather enjoying the sudden trance like state she seemed to enter. The opening of the back door caught them both off guard. Elizabeth quickly pulled the list to her chest, fearing it was Michaela returning home. Yet she relaxed when she realized it was Marjorie with Loren and a friend in tow.

"Hey," she said looking over at Sully and raising her eyebrow. Sully smiled and dropped his head. It was only then that Loren realized what he had done. Why he hadn't put two and two together earlier was beyond him. Obviously Michaela wasn't the sort of girl to go to dances. It should have occurred to him the night before but now seeing him here, it was quite clear. "Mom, you remember Will, don't you?" Marjorie asked turning towards her mother.

"Oh yes, nice to see you again William." Loren and he shared a smile at the use of his full name. Parents always had a way of doing that. Elizabeth didn't notice as she had already turned her attention back to her daughter. "Marjorie, I'm going to need your help with a guest list."

"For what?" she asked already digging in the pantry for sodas and chips for the boys.

"Michaela's party but it's a surprise."

"I didn't think she wanted a party."

"Well she didn't want a typical party but Sully told me she'd like a scavenger hunt and I thought well…. Why not? We've done typical, it's time to do something original." As her mother spoke, Marjorie looked over at Sully and smiled in approval, glad that he had spoken Michaela's wishes aloud. Elizabeth continued on, furiously writing as she spoke. "Besides, I hear that the Palmer's are throwing Catherine some sort of rodeo party and I refuse to be outdone."

Marjorie giggled. "Now that sounds more like my mother."

"Not a word to Michaela though. I want this to be a complete surprise."

Again the door opened but this time it was the garage door. Joseph was first with Michaela following close behind. She smiled when she saw Sully and immediately went to his side, not noticing her mother's erratic behavior. "Sorry, I'm late," she whispered.

"It's fine," he replied raising his eyebrows slightly which only made Michaela grin even more.

Neither noticed the way Will looked at her from across the room, his eyes practically popping out of his head. Loren was right – she definitely had grown up since the last time he saw her, having filled out in all the right places. He was so enamored with her that he didn't notice the way she carried on with Sully.

Joseph noticed though and smiled to himself. This could be an interesting afternoon, he thought as he turned to the young pre-med student. "Will, we haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?" He offered his hand to the young man as he spoke.

"I'm good Dr. Quinn. Just preparing for my MCAT's." He looked across at Michaela as he spoke.

"MCATs. Rather intense, huh?"

"Yes, that's why when Loren offered a distraction, I decided to take him up on it."

"Are you planning to join us for dinner tonight?" Joseph asked.

The young man gave a shrug of his shoulders. "If it's alright."

"Of course it is. The more the merrier," Joseph laughed.

Michaela had at this point turned to look over at William, having only noticed he was here when her father spoke to him. Yet her attention was already back on Sully not giving Will another thought. It was only when Will approached her that she looked at him again. "Mike, I know you were thinking about medical school last time I was here. I thought maybe you'd want to look at a few online together."

"Oh.. well…" Michaela looked at Sully feeling conflicted. She didn't want to be rude to Will but she also didn't want to bore Sully.

"That's fine," Sully replied anxiously shuffling his feet. He had noticed the way William stared at Michaela but he was trying hard not to appear jealous.

"Perhaps for a little while," she conceded giving Will a half smile. "We can use the computer in my Dad's office." She turned back to Sully. "Will you come?"

"Umm… actually think I'll go down and pick out a movie for us to watch."

"Okay," she said with a slight hesitation.

Will smiled smugly thinking that Michaela was choosing to spend time with him rather than this little high school boy. He followed behind her happily, unaware that Michaela was plotting how quickly she could get away from him.

* * *

Sully ran his hands down the spines of the DVD cases wondering exactly what Will wanted with Michaela. Casting a quick glimpse at the ceiling, he sighed unhappily. He knew he should have stayed up stairs with them but at the moment he had simply wanted to get away. Having already played the jealous card the night before with Hank, he didn't want Michaela to think he was possessive. Truly he wasn't possessive but he saw the way Will looked at her and it did nothing to ease his mind. Sully was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he never heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Michaela smiled as she entered the family room watching Sully peruse the movie selection. Quietly she stole across the floor and stopped behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as she peeked over his shoulder. "Whatcha looking for?" she whispered near his ear.

"Nothing in particular," he replied covering her hands with one of his own. He leaned back into her a little bit and she nuzzled his ear with her nose. "That didn't take long."

Michaela giggled not letting go of him. "I already know where I want to go to school, I was just humoring him. Sometimes you have to stroke the male ego."

"So that was enough stroking?"

"Well that and I decided it was a little rude to invite my boyfriend over and then subject him to my mother and then leave him all alone."

Sully laughed. "She really wasn't that bad."

Michaela moved away towards the stereo and put on a cd. "Oh don't lie. I live with her remember?" As she spoke, she selected the track and pushed play. "Father said he spoke to the Haydens about dinner tonight."

"Yeah, your mom invited me."

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Sorry they made plans for you."

"I don't mind," he assured her. "That is, if you want me to come."

Slowly Michaela moved to the couch. "Well," she said drawing out the words as she looked up at Sully winding a strand of hair around her finger.

Sully followed her, intrigued by her teasing. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he flopped down on the end of the couch. "I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"I thought we could talk while we listen to the Kinks." She picked up the remote to the stereo and lowered the volume so that she would be sure to hear footsteps on the stairs. "Do you like the Kinks?"

He nodded and smiled at how close she was now. Raising one eyebrow, he moved even closer testing the waters. "I believe we were interrupted last night," he whispered. With that he closed the connection, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. She pulled back some feeling a little frightened at his proximity. "You alright?"

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted her cheeks turning bright red. "I've never really been alone with a boy before…. Well… not like this anyway."

Sully suppressed a laugh. "We've been here alone before," he pointed out.

Michaela grew flustered. "I just… well I mean… I don't know what you expect."

"I don't expect anything Michaela. We can just watch a movie." She nodded but didn't move. Sully pulled her so that she lay in the crook of his arm and he used his free hand to gently stroke her arm. "Just relax."

His voice was soft and gentle like his touch and Michaela did feel the tension begin to leave her body. She soon found her own hand moving up his chest and reaching up to stroke his jaw line. Sully too relaxed under her fingers. They became lost in each other's eyes, carrying on a silent conversation. Sully's hand continued to move upward, settling against her scalp as he made lazy circles there. Michaela closed her eyes giving into the feelings that continued to rise within her. For awhile, Sully simply watched her. The curve of her face lying against his chest, her creamy skin perfect in the afternoon light and the gentle even rise and fall of her chest, made his heart beat rapidly.

Leaning down, he placed a light kiss to her forehead letting his lips linger there. Michaela's eyes flickered open as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Sully sunk down next to her both moving so that they lay parallel to one another. He waited to see any sign of apprehension on her face. She moved slightly bringing her lips closer to his and Sully knew that was the sign that she was feeling comfortable. He wasn't bold like the night before yet rather pressed light kisses to the corners of her lips and then slowly moved across them. His lips found her chin and then her jaw as Michaela trembled against him. Having never experienced this sort of intimacy, she hadn't dreamed how sensual kisses like this could be. She felt as if each pore of her body was on fire.

The sound of footprints on the stairs sobered them quickly and they struggled to sit up. Sully slid away from her but reached for her hand as she smoothed her rumpled hair. Josef's face appeared at the bottom of the stairs, smiling over at the two. "Anyone up for a game of Spades?"

Michaela and Sully exchanged a sly glance but both nodded. "Sure Dad, we'll be right up."

"Perhaps it will be a birthday present," he whispered looking at her.

Michaela smiled shyly. "What will be a birthday present?"

"The kiss that keeps getting interrupted." He stood and pulled her up beside him.

"I hope so," she whispered suprising herself as she turned and led the way out of the family room.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed!! _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Eleven**

The family dinner for Michaela's birthday was not quite what Sully had imagined. Eating sushi at the Quinn house with only Michaela as an audience was much different than trying to use the chopsticks in front of a whole table of people, half of them strangers. Michaela sat beside him but she might as well have been across the table as Elizabeth was busy forcing William upon her. When their conversation came to a natural lull she would think of some other topic for them to talk about. Joseph, who was onto his wife's tricks, turned his interest to Sully with the intention of making him feel welcome. Indeed he was interested in the young man who seemed to have captured his daughter's interest so completely.

If Joseph was truthful with himself, he was also scared of the way that they looked at each other. Michaela, who was her father's daughter full of confidence and self assurance, looked lost and a little vulnerable with Sully. She reddened when he spoke her name, her eyes pooling with a foreign passion. Joseph recognized the beginnings of love and he silently prayer that this young man was as wonderful as he appeared. He couldn't stand the thought of someone breaking his youngest daughter's heart.

The evening was dissatisfying for Sully and Michaela, though it was spent side by side. When they left the restaurant, Loren drove Marjorie and William back to the Quinn's, while Sully was dropped off at his house. It wasn't that Michaela didn't want him to come back with them but it was already ten o'clock and she knew that her parent's, especially her mother, wouldn't warm to the idea. Under the watchful gaze of Elizabeth and Joseph the goodbye wasn't anything more than some words spoken amidst furtive glances full of unfulfilled desires. Reluctantly, he climbed out of the back of the Land Rover and headed to the porch where he stood watching the taillights of the car disappear into the darkness.

Turning towards the front door, he felt a bitter gall rise up in his chest at the thought that William would be at their house. Moving with increasing speed his only desire was to call her and perhaps talk to her since they couldn't physically be together. Sully opened the front door and started towards the stairs when the light in the kitchen caught his attention. He turned around, planning on saying a quick hello before continuing up to his room. What Sully did not know was that Charles waited for him, having been convinced by Julia that it was time to have a preemptive conversation with their foster son about girls.

Entering the kitchen, Sully smiled and gave a little wave. "Just wanted to say I'm home."

Charles sat at the bar, hunched over a scientific journal. He looked up when Sully spoke, smiling widely. "How was dinner?"

"Good," Sully answered unconvincingly.

"Something go wrong?"

"No." Sully moved further into the kitchen as he spoke, stopping at the edge of the counter as Charles continued to hold his gaze. "I get the feeling Mrs. Quinn doesn't like me very much."

Charles laughed. "I wouldn't take it personal. She's never been exactly warm and you aren't the first person to think she doesn't like you." Sully nodded and sighed loudly. "Joseph is fair. He won't judge you based on your background if that is what you are worried about."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sully could I talk to you for a moment?" Looking at the phone longingly, Sully nodded hoping that this wouldn't take long. "Want some milk and cookies?"

Charles started to get up but Sully stopped him. "I can get it." Sully realized at that moment that he was in for a long conversation and so giving into the inevitable, he poured himself a glass of milk and retrieved two cookies from the jar before settling down on a bar stool near Mr. Hayden.

Charles waited patiently until Sully had settled. He looked nervously down at his journal wondering why after three boys conversations like this one weren't any easier. "I wanted to talk to you about …. well about girls."

Sully almost choked on his milk as he set down the glass a little too hard. "Girls?"

"Since you are going to be dating Michaela, there are some things…some considerations…" He was already feeling tongue tied and the confused look on Sully's face wasn't helping things. "You are dating Michaela, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sully affirmed quickly. "But I know about …um…girls…."

Charles nodded. "Maybe you have some questions?" Sully shook his head feeling the heat on his cheeks rise. Silence reigned once again as Charles struggled for a way to introduce the topic. At the moment he wanted to simply leave the boy alone but he knew Julia would ask if they had spoken. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax and perhaps ease his way into the subject. "My boys all started dating about your same age. One of them even went out with one of the Quinn girls."

"Really?" Sully asked taking a bite of the first cookie.

"They had only been going out for a few weeks when I received a call from Elizabeth. She found them unchaperoned in the rec room apparently in the middle of some unconscionable act." Sully smiled imagining a phone call from Elizabeth about such a matter. His eyes were fixed on Charles, his fingers playing with the fringe on the edge of the placemat. Seeing that he finally made an inroad, Charles continued. "The story I received from my son was quite tame compared to the allegations leveled against him by Elizabeth Quinn."

"Who did you believe?" Sully asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"My son," Charles laughed. "But I also had a serious discussion with him after that. It was sort of my wake up call that we needed to talk. I've had that same talk with all my boys and well… now it's time for me to have that talk with you."

Sully swallowed hard. Whether or not Charles realized it, he had just grouped Sully in with his own children. His heart felt strangely warm and though he knew the conversation would be slightly uncomfortable because of the subject matter, that didn't matter. He was one of the boys.

Charles considered the look on Sully's face unsure what to make of it. Only later would it occur to him that such conversations with men were rare in Sully's life so that they were something to be deeply treasured. "There are three parts to this talk," he began. "Women think about sex very differently than men. For us our body tells us this feels good and we want to go further. We may not in the heat of the moment think about how they are perceiving things. For us, it may be just having fun but I can promise you that most of the time their heart is involved. I always told my boys that they need to see women as a gift; the right one can change your whole life. While you're young and not thinking about marriage, you need to treat every woman like a gift. She's somebody's daughter, sister, or future mother. You need to treat them with respect, be careful to not take advantage of a situation just to gratify your own physical needs." Feeling as if he talked for too long, he paused and looked over at the young man before him.

As Charles turned his face fully upon him, Sully felt as if he was in the spotlight. "I will," he whispered giving a nod of his head.

Charles pushed back against the chair and chuckled. "Don't worry," he assured Sully, "this talk is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you."

That made Sully smile. "Was that part one?"

"Yes and part two is rather short unless you have questions." Sully sat up a little straighter to show he was paying attention. "Julia and I can't choose when you or when any of our boys will decide they are ready to have sex. We may wish you would wait but the decision is yours, not ours. All we ask is that you be responsible with your actions. Don't assume a girl is going to be responsible for birth control, rather assume it is always your responsibility."

Sully's cheeks flushed a deep red as he stared at the plaid pattern on the placemat. "I… I don't plan on doing that anytime soon," he said in a low voice.

"Good," Charles said a little too eagerly. Sully looked up and smiled shyly. "Um… okay last part. If you do find yourself in that situation… things can get carried away in the heat of the moment. Do you know what date rape is?"

Again studying the plaid pattern in the placemat, Sully nodded. "It's when you force a girl to have sex."

"You need to make sure that the person you are with is comfortable with whatever you are doing. You need to talk and tell each other if one of you isn't. Perhaps use a signal word that if someone says you will both know to stop."

Sully nodded. "Yes, sir," he whispered formally.

Charles felt the tension leave his body knowing he had covered everything. "No need for that," he said laying a hand on Sully's shoulder. "I want you to know that you can always come to me. That you can tell me anything or ask me any question. Julia and I trust you and you can trust us."

Ending with this note of happiness, Sully smiled. "I do," he said tilting his head a little to make eye contact with his foster father. "I will," he added.

"Good." Charles gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. With a glance at the clock, he added, "I suppose we should head up to bed."

"Yeah….night." Sully rose from the stool, his mind already skipping to his phone call to Michaela.

"Good night," Charles replied watching the young man leave. He sat for a moment before rising, mulling over the conversation. Charles didn't even hear Julia enter the kitchen until she spoke.

"How did it go?"

"Well," he replied briefly turning and pulling his wife into his arms. Julia looked up at him with a wide smile on her face. "Don't you think that Sully looks like Timmy when he was younger?"

"A little." She raised her eyebrows as she considered her husband. "Why?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "I… I suppose I was thinking how well Sully fits in here. It's only been two months, I know but …." His voice drifted off unwilling to speak what was really in his mind.

Julia knew him too well though. "I would like to adopt him too," she whispered. "We'll think about it?" Charles nodded and pulled her even closer into a tight hug.

* * *

During the talk, Sully hadn't thought about time and such. Yet now as he held the phone in his hand, he grew worried. It was after ten- thirty and he knew there was a possibility that Michaela was already asleep. Fearing the worst, Sully dialed the number listlessly. When she answered in the middle of the first ring, he couldn't help but smile. "I was afraid you would be asleep."

"I was worried you wouldn't call," she replied happiness evident in her voice.

"You were? Why?"

"Dinner was dreadful. My father practically talked your ear off and William was annoying." Sully laughed at this last part. "Well he was."

"I'm agreeing with you," he assured her.

"So why didn't you call sooner?"

"Uh… Charles wanted to talk to me."

"About?"

"You don't want to know," he laughed.

"Ah… then it was probably about sex." Her cheeks blushed as she said it but she giggled as well, surprised at her own boldness.

Sully laughed but quickly grew serious. "I haven't done anything that has made you feel uncomfortable, have I?"

"No," Michaela assured him. "I've never kissed anyone before but I … I like kissing you." She couldn't believe she had actually said that aloud.

"I like kissing you too," he whispered lying back on his bed.

"Do I do it alright?"

"What? Kissing? I'm not an expert myself," he laughed. "I figure as long as we both enjoy it….we'll learn together?"

"Together," she said almost breathlessly. "I suppose I should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sully cringed at her question. "Ah… no… err… I have to do something."

"Oh, okay."

The tone of her voice worried Sully and he imagined what he would think if she had given such an ambiguous statement. "I'm going to see my mother," he whispered in order to soothe any wayward thoughts in her mind. "I usually go once a month."

Michaela knew that he was extending trust even by offering this small piece of information and didn't press the issue. "Then I'll see you on Monday?"

"Right in front of your locker."

"Good night," Michaela whispered.

"Night," Sully returned tenderly, wishing he could kiss her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Everything felt rather surreal. The box was open on the counter each word seeming to mock her intelligence. Easy, quick… quick… She looked once more at the timer and only fifteen seconds had passed. How could two minutes seem like two hours? Walking back into the bedroom, Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed assuring herself that time went faster when you didn't watch it. The television was on but she had muted it while she took the home pregnancy test. Looking up at the screen, she saw a mother caressing her very pregnant abdomen lovingly and realized it was one of the popular baby shows that often came on during the day.

It was scary to think that she could be pregnant again. True, she enjoyed each of her pregnancies after the initial morning sickness passed but to be facing this again at her age was frightening. The last time she went through labor and delivery she was twenty eight. She had always planned to have lots of children, wanting to follow the Catholic Church's teaching on birth control. Yet faced with the fact that her irregular periods made it almost impossible to hold to any sort of rhythm method, she decided that five children was plenty. They had only been married for five months when she found out she was pregnant with Rebecca. Joseph started his residency soon after she was born and they both agreed that his lack of time and energy was the only reason Maureen hadn't come along sooner. Maureen was born when Rebecca was three with Claudette coming along shortly after. Yet the ones really close in age were her youngest. They were almost exactly one year and one month apart. If it wasn't for Martha she would have lost her mind having two still in diapers and one potty training.

The sound of the timer broke her reverie and she turned to peer back into the bathroom. Her stomach turned over knowing that if it was negative she would have to wait a week and test again; false negatives happened. Yet if it was positive – Joseph always said that pregnancy tests rarely had false positives. Rising slowly, she took one tentative step towards the bathroom. She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath letting it out slowly. With a renewed resolution she marched quickly back to the place where she had left the test strip. Sitting there in the little window looking up at her boldly was a plus sign. She placed one hand on her abdomen – she was in fact pregnant.

* * *

Whatever dreams Sully had of spending every afternoon with Michaela vanished by Thursday morning. Michaela had warned him that she kept a busy schedule but Sully wasn't aware of quite how busy it would be. Monday afternoon she had babysat and then gone with her mother to the junior board meeting at the hospital. On Tuesday afternoon, she left school early for a dentist appointment and though she was supposed to be home in time to hang out with Sully for a bit, her mother had kept her out running errands. Wednesday was back to babysitting and then her father had tickets for her to see an art exhibit that was closing in two days so she couldn't pass it up. The one solace was their late night phone calls, though last night Sully hadn't even bothered assuming she had stayed out late with Joseph. Truthfully he was pouting, though he never would have admitted it.

Leaning against her locker, Sully knew she wasn't trying to blow him off but he couldn't help but feel dejected. He perked up when she rounded the corner though and he stepped to the side so that she could open her lock. "Mornin',"

Michaela smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Good morning. I missed your phone call last night."

Sully stepped closer as she spoke realizing that she was completely serious. "I just thought… well I don't want to bother…." His voice trailed off as he decided that anything he said sounded either accusatory or like false humility on his part.

Slinging her bag to the ground, Michaela took a step closer to him. "I love when you call me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she assured with a nod. Raising a hand she took his neck tie in between her fingers and played with the tip. "I know this week's been busy." She sounded generally sorry as she spoke. "I decided last night that I'm going to have to schedule you in."

"Schedule me in?"

Michaela nodded. "On my calendar. Course this weeks basically shot but for next week." She noticed the frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sully shrugged. "I don't know… I guess it seems odd to have to schedule in your boyfriend."

Immediately, Michaela grew defensive. She turned back towards her locker dropping Sully's tie to quickly begin pulling out books and throwing them into her open bag. "I've never done this before. I don't know how to just make time for you except to set aside time for you. I have a busy life; if you don't like that maybe you need to find another girlfriend."

Sully instantly grew contrite, regretting his hasty response. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the appearance of a smug looking Hank. "Trouble in paradise already?" he asked putting one hand on Michaela's shoulder and the other on Sully's.

Both shrugged his hand away and Michaela now turned her anger upon him. "Hank if we want your opinion, we'll ask for it."

"Oh snappy comeback Michaela. Almost as good as this is an a and b conversation so c your way out of it." He laughed at his own joke but stopped when he realized they were both glaring at him. "Lighten up, people, lighten up."

He turned to leave but not before directing one more comment at Sully. "If ya decide to ditch her, let me just tell you that Catherine is a sure thing." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke making an obscene gesture with his hands then moved quickly out of the way of Michaela's iron sharp tongue.

The earlier tension between the two of them was completely erased by Hank's words and they both looked at each other apologetically. Sully smiled slightly as he stepped in once again, trying to soften his earlier criticism. "I guess it's an honor to be on your schedule." Any lingering thought of malevolence fled from Michaela's mind as she turned to face him fully. "I've just missed you this week."

"Me too," she whispered. "I was thinking about how we might be able to spend more time together. This may be a stupid idea but do you want to go running with me in the morning?"

Sully smiled wondering why he hadn't thought of this himself. After all he was still getting up every morning to watch for her. "That's a great idea."

"Really? You won't mind?"

"No, of course I'd still like to spend other time with ya when we're not all hot and sweaty but running together will be fun." He laughed as he spoke and reached up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Tomorrow night I'm babysitting for the Coopers. Charlotte said she is okay with you coming over when I'm there."

Sully wrinkled his brow as she considered her. "Elizabeth okay with that?"

"I figure what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Michaela grinned broadly as she closed her locker and replaced the lock. "Anyway after I'm done sitting, I'm free. Maybe we could watch some movies or something."

"I'd like that." He reached towards her brushing the back of her knuckles with his finger tips.

"I better go to class."

"I'll see you at lunch then." They stood for another moment staring at each other. Sully was the first one to move albeit reluctantly. Michaela took his cue and turned, knowing that Calculus would lose out against thoughts of him.

* * *

Michaela made her way up to the porch still a little self conscious about her physical appearance. The front door opened and Sully appeared in the doorway with a large smile on his face. "Mornin'," he called with a wave of his hand.

"Good morning," she returned brightly, his smile making her forget earlier worries. "Are you ready?" She raised her eyebrows as she spoke wondering if Sully really knew what he was in for. Sully nodded eagerly as he joined her on the concrete. "I thought I'd show you the best stretches before we went. Stretching is very important, otherwise you could do serious injury to your joints or muscles."

Sully looked at her quizzically. "You're just like an instruction video." He laughed but Michaela didn't find it quite as humorous, her cheeks reddening at his words. She dropped her head as Sully realized his error. "Ah…ya gonna show me?"

"Sure," she replied quietly moving towards the side of the garage. "There are three different stretches that you can do pushing on the wall." She moved into position as she spoke, her hands flat against the wall. Leaning in, she bent her knees into position and held the stretch. "This one stretches out your calves."

Sully followed her lead, copying her body position or so he thought. "Like this?"

"Almost." She moved out of her own stretch. "Lean your hips forward more."

Sully complied. "Better?"

Without warning, Michaela reached down and touched the back of his calf thinking nothing of it. "You should feel the stretch right here." She lightly squeezed the area. "Do you?"

"Uh…yeah…" Sully managed to mutter, her fingers still lingering against his calf muscle. He knew she was simply trying to show him how to do the stretch but it didn't matter. The mere presence of her often muddled his thoughts but to have her touch him in a place that felt rather intimate, sent his mind whirling with thoughts that had nothing to do with stretching or running.

Still oblivious Michaela removed her hand and stood. "Bend at the waist until your back is basically perpendicular to the ground." Sully did as she instructed. "No, leave your hands in position and then bring this leg forward and flex your foot." Again she touched his leg to help him get into the right position. The unromantic notions of a morning run were quickly dispelled as Sully discovered the joys of stretching. Michaela continued to instruct using her hands to guide him into position unaware of the reaction her touch elicited. For her it was a technical process – she was the teacher and he was the student.

Feeling decidedly relaxed and perhaps a little turned on, Sully joined Michaela at the top of his driveway to start their run. At first everything was going well. Michaela continued to instruct him as well as praise him for his good form. Yet half way through their run, the dream morning he imagined turned into something more akin to a nightmare. The first hills Sully ascended with speed matching Michaela step for step but his endurance began to run out. Soon he was watching Michaela's graceful movements as she sprinted up before him, each of his steps bringing a sharp burning pain in his fatigued muscles.

Sensing that Sully was having trouble keeping up, Michaela slowed down the pace. The point wasn't to outdo him. After all she had already proved that she was the better runner. Now the point was to make things comfortable for him. He felt foolish that she had slowed things down for him but at the same time he was extremely graceful. His male pride wouldn't let him quit, though he feared he would pay the price for the next few days. The sight of his house had never thrilled him so much and he felt like collapsing when they stopped near the driveway.

Michaela looked at him slyly, the corners of her mouth twitching. "So how was it?"

"Exhilarating," Sully replied sarcastically, his breath still coming in large gasps. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You can gloat if you want."

"Was I that obvious?" she laughed. Sully raised his eyebrows at her but then joined in the laughter. "Perhaps not the best way to spend time together."

"I just need to get faster, that's all."

"You did well," she assured him. "With a little practice you could definitely outrun me."

"That sounds like a challenge." Sully looked over at her to see a wide grin on her face.

Michaela didn't reply though she made a little noise in the back of her throat. Lifting up she placed a brief kiss to his cheek and then pulled away. "See you in school," she called turning to jog off as Sully waved after her.

* * *

"Brian!" Sully turned when he heard Colleen's tone of voice. The scene before him made him chuckle. Already ankle deep in a mud puddle the little boy was splashing wildly around wetting his own clothes thoroughly and trying to wet his sister.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble little man?" Sully asked moving towards the fair headed child.

Colleen turned toward him with a wrinkled brow. "In trouble with who?"

"With me," Michaela spoke up from the porch. She shook her head but the smile on her face assured Sully she wasn't upset. "I suppose we'll have to give you a bath now."

At the word bath, Brian crossed his arms over his chest and wrinkled his face up into a scowl. "No bath," he protested shaking his head back and forth adamantly. Sully tried to suppress his laughter but he could not hide his grin which earned his a stern look from Michaela.

"Brian," she reprimanded. "Stop it this instant! You're the one who jumped in the puddle." Michaela stopped realizing that it was pointless to try and logically explain to a three year old that this was a consequence of his actions. She looked at Sully and he took it as a sign for help.

Proffering his hand to the little boy, he tried to give him a stern look. He must have succeeded for Brian took his hand and stepped out of the puddle. Looking up at Michaela he couldn't help but give a little smirk.

"Is someone gloating?" she asked trying to decide whether to be irritated with him.

Sully opened his mouth to reply but before he could Colleen spoke up from the side. "Who's a goat?" Her unintentional whit broke any lingering tension as both erupted into peals of laughter. "Where's the goat?" she asked again not understanding why both Sully and Michaela were laughing.

Sully let out a loud "Ma-a-a-ah," and began to chase Colleen towards the house Brian running along beside him.

They all stopped at the back door as Matthew emerged from the inside to see what all the commotion was. "What happened?" he asked wrinkling his nose at Brian's wet clothes.

"A puddle fell onto your brother," Sully teased.

"Uh-uh, he jumped," Colleen corrected, her tattle tale side coming out.

"Colleen that's your brother's business," Michaela warned knowing the girl's propensity for carrying tales. "What's important is that we are now going to take a bath without complaint, right Brian?"

He wrinkled his brow but nodded as he began to pull off his clothes before even entering the house. Sully laughed and then reached down to help while Colleen began to chide them both. "We aren't supposed to be naked outside."

"It's alright," Michaela assured. "We are just keeping the wet things out of the house." Soon Brian was stripped, his wet clothes in a pile on the deck as he enjoyed the attention that everyone was paying him. He turned around and wiggled his bare butt, giggling at his own actions. "Come on you little exhibitionist," Michaela said as she reached for his hand.

"No," he cried out. "I want Sully to give me a bath."

Michaela looked up at him to see the same crooked smile as earlier. "Seems you are the man of the hour." She opened the door for them and herded the children inside as Sully followed behind.

Grabbing the back of her arm, he held her back for a moment in order to whisper in her ear. "The man of the hour is looking forward to spending tonight with the woman who outran me this morning."

Michaela smiled shyly. "The bathroom is the second door at the top of the stairs."

Within minutes, Brian was in the warm water moving a small submarine through the water and pretending to attack Sully's ships that were set up near the drain. Michaela stuck her head in the door. "Everything going alright in here?"

"Fine," Sully replied turning to face her and inadvertently revealing sleeves that were wet up to the elbows.

She looked over at Brian. "Don't stay in too long little man – you'll turn into a prune." Returning her gaze to Sully she explained, "He doesn't ever want to get in and then he doesn't want to get out." Sully nodded as the voice of Colleen carried up the stairs calling for Michaela. "Towels are in the closet." Michaela motioned to the door at the far side of the bathroom.

"We'll be down in a minute," Sully assured her.

"Okay," she said slipping out of the door.

"Ya ready to get out?"

Brian nodded and grinned. "We can play trains?"

"Sure," Sully assured as he stood to retrieve a towel. His back was only turned for a moment in order to flip on the closet light and retrieve a fluffy white towel. He turned back and the small blond haired head had disappeared. Instantly Sully panicked a scene from years ago coming to mind. He moved towards the side of the tub with an icy fear gripping his heart. The urge to scream welled up inside of him but he suppressed it trying to convince himself he was being irrational. Peering over the side of the tub, he saw Brian beneath the water, his hair floating out around him. If he had been in his right frame of mind he would have realized that Brian's eyes were closed tightly and his little cheeks puffed out where he was holding his breath. Sully didn't see what was really before him though. He saw the tiny body in the icy water, his skin a pale blue color.

Losing all hold on reality, he screamed out for Michaela and grabbed for Brian at the same moment. The little boy opened his mouth taking in water as Sully's hands closed tightly around his arms. He coughed and spluttered as he broke the surface of the water, scared by the iron grip and frantic look on his face. Instantly, he started crying as Michaela showed up in the doorway.

She had run quickly, the tone of Sully's voice causing adrenaline to flood her body. Accessing the scene, she couldn't figure out what was wrong other than Brian crying. "Sully, what's wrong?"

He made no sound turning and finally setting Brian down. The small boy instantly ran into Michaela's waiting arms, burying his head against her shoulder. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she lifted him up cradling his head unsure whether to be more concerned about him or Sully. Sully was staring into the bathtub once again, his mind miles away. As Brian quieted, she reached out to touch Sully's arm. "Are you okay?"

"He was below the water… I thought…. I thought…" It was then that Michaela realized he was shaking.

"Sully?"

Finally he turned back towards all the color having drained out of his cheeks. "I thought he was drowning."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I should have warned you – Brian's a little fish. He often goes under water and holds his breath." Still Sully had not calmed and Michaela grew worried. "Is something else wrong?"

"He looked just like Eric."

"Who's Eric, Sully?"

"My brother."

* * *

_Evil laugh… sorry I couldn't resist that ending. Sorry it's been so long between updates – real life otherwise known as school is kicking my butt!!! Things will slow down after April 12th – I do plan to update before then but after that updates will be more regular._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Twelve**

Michaela took Brian to dress him in his pajamas as Sully wandered down the stairs trying hard to compose the myriad of memories that tugged at him. It was awhile since he thought about Eric and even longer since he said his name out loud. Colleen sat on the couch watching Charlie and Lola while Matthew was in the office playing a computer game. Sully wanted to leave. In fact it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to simply bolt out the door. Knowing he couldn't leave without some sort of explanation, he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch to await Michaela. It only took a moment for Colleen to move closer to him, her body seeking the warmth of his. She curled up against his side just like she did to Michaela.

The touch of another person should have made Sully feel better but it actually worked the opposite affect. He felt more stifled than before. Colleen shifted slightly to look up at him as the television show went to a commercial break. Being one who was always sensitive to others, she noticed right away that he was upset. "Sully, are you sad?" she asked in a small gentle voice.

Opening his mouth to speak, Sully found that he was on the verge of tears. He fought down the lump in his throat. "I'm not sad," he lied, unwilling to be so transparent with a six year old.

"Then why do you look like your gonna cry?" she asked blankly.

Sully shut his eyes and gave an imperceptible shake of his head. "I am missing my little brother," he whispered hoping that once her curiosity was satisfied she would leave it alone.

Yet Sully underestimated her desire for information. She quickly moved to study his face and ask, "Where is he?"

"He died."

"My Daddy died too," Colleen offered and then reached for his hand. "My mommy says it's okay to be sad when someone dies."

"It is," Sully assured her with a soft smile.

Rubbing up against him, she returned the smile and put her small hand inside of hers. "Maybe my Daddy is in heaven with your brother."

Sully nodded but was saved from answering by the reappearance of Michaela at the top of the stairs. Brian was scooting down in front of her on his rear end laughing gleefully as his bottom hit each step. Sully looked up and his eyes met Michaela's. He could see questions there as well as concern and he knew more than ever that he had to get away. Standing he met her at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm gonna head on home if you don't mind."

"That's fine," she said her brow furrowing in concern. She reached out and touched his hand where it rested on the banister. "I'll be there as soon as Charlotte gets home."

Sully dropped his head so that he didn't have to look at her as he replied. "I'm not feeling too good… ah… perhaps we could make it another night."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Disappointment was heavy in her voice as she spoke but Sully barely noticed as his own emotions surged. He pulled his hand away and turned back towards the living room.

"Bye guys," he said with a wave of his hand.

"But you said we'd play trains," Brian protested running towards them with pieces of wooden track in his hands.

"Next time, buddy. Okay?"

Brian's lower lip protruded as he answered. "Okay."

"I'll play with you Brian," Michaela offered.

"Alright," he said deadpan walking back into the living room dejectedly.

Sully started to turn towards the door but Michaela stopped him. "Call me later?"

"If I'm still awake," he whispered and turned back towards the door. Michaela followed him and held the door as he left. She stood there for a moment willing him to turn back but he never did rather he increased his pace running up over the crest of the hill and out of Michaela's line of vision.

For Michaela, the next hour and a half felt like torture. Constantly distracted by thoughts of Sully, Michaela found herself only half listening to the children and forgetting simple things which Colleen was only too quick to remind her of. When Charlotte finally arrived home, Michaela couldn't gather her things quick enough, anxious to stop by Sully's and make sure he was alright. In her haste, she completely forgot that she needed to tell Charlotte what had occurred during the bath.

"I thought Sully was going to be with you," Charlotte said while rifling through the day's mail.

Michaela stepped out from behind the closet door with her coat in hand. "Oh he was but something happened." Charlotte looked up in concern at Michaela's statement and the young woman instantly realized her word choice was too ambiguous. With a nervous laugh, she began to explain, "Brian was jumping in puddles so he needed a bath."

"Let me guess he scared Sully with that water trick." She rolled her eyes as she spoke and began to open the electric bill which made her frown.

Michaela nodded and began to pull on her coat, unsure if she should share more. "Other than that, it was uneventful."

Charlotte looked up and smiled as she watched Michaela rush into her coat and swing her back pack onto her shoulders. "Are you headed to Sully's?"

"Umm… yeah," she stuttered.

Taking her hesitance as nerves about the relationship, Charlotte tried to reassure her. "Michaela, it's okay to like a boy. Life can't be about school all the time."

"Right," she agreed with a weak smile. Her hand was already on the knob to the back door. "I'll see you on Monday."

Giving her a nod in goodbye, Charlotte smiled widely. "Have fun tonight," she added just before the back door shut. Michaela took off as soon as she was clear of the deck, covering the distance to Sully's house in half the normal time.

* * *

Josef slung on his coat and grabbed for his car keys as Elizabeth showed up in the kitchen entranceway. Seeing the disapproving look on her face, Josef wasn't looking forward to explaining the situation to her. "Josef, where are you going?"

"To the Hayden's. Something happened with Sully this afternoon and he's taken off. I'm going to help look for him." He spoke quickly moving towards the door as he explained.

He almost managed to escape as Elizabeth took a moment to make sense of the information that he had so quickly thrown at her. "What do you mean he's taken off? Like run away?"

"I doubt he ran away…" Josef began trying hard to make this not sound serious.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "But he left home?"

"Well more accurately he never came home."

"From school?"

"From Charlotte's." It was a detail he hadn't thought much about until he saw the look on Elizabeth's face. Only now did it occur to him that Michaela babysat for Charlotte that afternoon.

"Did you know that Sully was over there with Michaela?"

"No I didn't," he quickly replied hoping to still manage to escape without a major argument. "And I plan on talking to her about that but right now helping to locate Sully is more important."

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I knew something like this was going to happen. That boy's not stable." She let out an angry snort as she moved over to lean on the counter. "Please tell me you are going to bring Michaela home before you go out looking."

"It's her boyfriend, Elizabeth. The reason I am going there now is so she can help look." Joseph surprised himself by calling Sully her boyfriend yet it only registered when he saw the look of shock on his wife's face.

"Boyfriend?" Elizabeth was incredulous. "She's sneaking around with him Joseph doing God knows what. They barely know each other. Besides you can't tell me you approve of someone like this in Michaela's life."

Josef stopped and turned around, scandalized that his wife was acting so pretentious. "I don't think it's our choice who our daughters decide to date but yes… I approve of Sully. You don't know what his life has been like."

"That's exactly my point!"

Her tone of voice pushed him over the edge. Taking a deep breath, he kept his voice controlled but it was obvious that he was angry. "Stop it, Elizabeth. The real world is right outside our door and as much as you want to protect our children from it, you can't."

The words cut to the quick of her as she was once again reminded of the new life growing inside of her womb. She nodded and whispered, "I know but I want what is best and I don't think…."

Joseph stopped her before she could go further. "I want what's best as well but we've done a good job raising our children. It's time for them to make their own decisions. We can't stop them from being hurt." He walked across the kitchen as he spoke. A lone tear ran down Elizabeth's face and Joseph quickly wiped it away. "You okay?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded.

"We have no more little ones," he chuckled softly. "They're basically all grown. I know that's got to be hard on you too." Elizabeth nodded again as he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry we'll talk to Michaela later about what she did this afternoon. But right now I think it's more important that we find Sully." His words received another mute nod as Elizabeth's emotions created a deep inner turmoil. "Be back soon."

"Sure," she sniffled and walked with him to the door, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

The bright light that normally beamed from her eyes was missing which was Joseph's first indication to how upset his daughter was. That was what kept him looking when the first three places they checked turned up no results. Michaela was certain he would be somewhere outside and she was concerned about the dropping temperature in a rather maternal way.

Having already checked three different nature trails that ran through the neighborhood, they were on their way to a fourth hoping that their luck would soon turn. Michaela rested her forehead against the glass car window staring out into the ever deepening night. She couldn't help but feel somehow guilty for what had happened though logically she knew it wasn't her fault. Still it was hard not to blame herself especially when she was so worried about him.

The initial panic she felt when Julia Hayden had asked why Sully wasn't with her still did not leave her alone and at moments she thought her heart would beat out of her chest. Everything was in slow motion for her, the colors more vibrant in her state of hysteria. The ashen color of Julia's face when Michaela explained what happened at Charlotte's did little to alleviate her feelings of guilt. It seemed Charles and Julia knew that Sully's brother died when he was young but neither knew he drowned in a bathtub. To her and to them it felt like trying to put a puzzle together with missing pieces. The only one who could supply the other pieces was Sully.

Michaela was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never noticed that the car stopped. Joseph reached over and gave her knee a gentle squeeze. "Michaela, we're here."

"Oh, right." Quickly she undid her seatbelt and grabbed for the flashlight where she left it on the floor before hopping out of the car. Joseph joined her in front of the vehicle a moment later.

"Let's stay together this time," he suggested wary of sending his daughter off alone into the encroaching night. Michaela didn't argue but simply turned on her lantern as they strode purposefully up the path before them. They called his name and shined their flashlights into the woods but still no response. The further they walked on the circular trail, the less vocal Michaela became. "You aren't calling for him," Joseph observed turning to make sure his daughter was alright.

"It feels silly. I mean if I ran off because I didn't want to talk about something then I certainly wouldn't be waving my hands and jumping up and down when someone called my name."

With a nod of his head, Joseph admitted that his daughter was right. He gave a gentle laugh and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to worry Michaela. We'll find him."

"I know… it's just… I feel sort of like this is my fault."

"Why? You didn't know about his brother." She nodded half-heartedly, the issue still not resolved.

"I can't believe mother didn't put up a fuss about this," she commented continuing to shine her flashlight in trees as they walked along.

Debating whether or not to tell his daughter, he decided to come out with it. "She did but we talked."

"She doesn't like Sully, right?"

"She doesn't really know Sully, does she?" Michaela shrugged her shoulders but gave a little nod. Joseph waited for her to say something but when she didn't, he continued, "How well do you know Sully?"

"I don't know," she replied defensively. "I mean…I know him… we talk a lot."

"He calls at night?" Michaela blushed at his words, glad for the dark hiding the color in her cheeks. Joseph hadn't really expected an answer so after a brief pause, he continued. "I like Sully, and I'd like to get to know him more but I suppose both your mother and I are a little concerned because he does have a different background." He chose his words carefully so not to upset her again.

Growing sulky, Michaela turned on her father stopping abruptly on the path. "So I can't date him just because he's a foster child?"

Joseph sighed in frustration. "No, you know I would never say that." Michaela remained quiet, her arms folded across her chest. "Maybe you could tell me why you like him?"

Michaela furrowed her brow but Joseph waited patiently, interested in how she would respond. Pressing her lips together, she shrugged her shoulders and turned away to start back down the path. Following close behind, Joseph shown his flashlight through the trees still waiting. "He's different," she finally said, her voice low and hard to hear. "It's hard to explain but when I'm with him I feel so…."

"Happy?" Joseph offered.

"Well yes happy but it's more than that. It's like…"

"What?"

"Like something about him understands me." She blushed again as she spoke feeling self conscious all of a sudden. "Never mind," she muttered increasing her pace.

He watched her for a moment an amused look on his face. She was her mother's daughter, not that either one of them would ever see it. Elizabeth was the same when it came to discussing how she felt, hard pressed to explain her thoughts without freezing up. "That makes sense," he replied trying hard to calm her uneasiness.

Michaela turned back and smiled at him, grateful for his words. "He thinks I'm beautiful," she whispered.

"I tell you that you're beautiful all the time."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're my father. You are predisposed to think I'm beautiful."

Joseph was in the process of thinking of a witty reply when the ringing of his cell phone filled the night air. Both looked at his pocket expectantly as Joseph rummaged around in it for his phone. It was torture to listen to one side of a conversation and Michaela began to pace in a small circle, turning to look at her father expectantly when she heard the first "That's wonderful." He nodded at her excitedly and mouthed, "they found him."

As soon as he closed the phone, she bombarded him with a thousand questions, practically dragging him back down the path to the car. He gave her the limited information he had within the first few minutes but she continued her assault asking questions Joseph couldn't answer at which point she would let out little grunts of frustration.

Charles had found him waiting at a bus stop. After walking aimlessly around for awhile, Sully decided to go down to the group home in the city. It didn't take much though for Charles to convince him to come home and they were right now on their way back. The walk back down the trail and the drive to the Hayden's were frustratingly slow for Michaela, who simply wanted to see him. The car barely stopped in the driveway before she climbed out and ran towards the Hayden's back door.

Michaela burst in without even bothering to knock as Joseph showed up behind her, looking to the Hayden's apologetically. "Where is he?" she asked, still rather frantic.

As if she was her own daughter, Julia pulled her into a hug and felt Michaela still against her. "No need to worry," she assured. "He's alright. I've already made him eat something and now he's taking a shower." With reddened cheeks, Michaela pulled away as she nodded in response.

Charles spoke next, uttering the words she longed to hear. "He's sorry that he worried you." His eyes met Michaela's as he spoke. "And us," he added hastily.

"He wants a chance to explain," Julia chimed in. She looked over at Joseph as she suggested this next part. "If you'd like to go up and talk to him, I think I heard the shower stop a moment ago."

Michaela turned to look at her father as Julia finished speaking. "I'll wait for you down here," he whispered softly.

That was all she needed to propel her feet forward. It only occurred to her on the stairs that she wasn't sure which room was Sully's. Yet the soft hum of music guided her until she stood outside of a white door on the far side of the house. The panic subsided completely now that she knew he was just on the other side of the door. Reminding herself that she needed to be patient and suppress her curiosity, she raised her hand and gave a sharp knock.

"I'll be down in a minute," Sully called from inside unaware who stood in the hall.

"Uh… Sully… it's Michaela."

There was no verbal reply but she heard the music stop and then the sound of footsteps crossing the room. "Hey," he said avoiding eye contact as he let her inside. "I.. uh… I'm sorry if I worried you."

Michaela acted quickly taking him be surprise in the same way Julia had when she first saw him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she hugged him tightly to herself. "I'm just glad you're alright," she whispered as she moved her head close to his ear. Tiny droplets of water fell from his hair tickling her cheek.

"I'm still wet," he apologized already moving away from her. She watched him walk back to the bed and take a seat, his eyes focused on the comforter. Without a moment's thought, she pushed the door to and reminded herself to simply be here for him.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, she reached out towards his hand taking it in her own. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she whispered and found she really meant it. She wouldn't push him in this regard – not now when she realized how big this was.

"You should know," he replied in a deadpan voice, his eyes still staring aimlessly off to the side. Wanting to get through what he had to say without crying, Sully took a moment to compose himself. Michaela began to unconsciously knead his hand with her thumb, not realizing that she was in fact encouraging Sully by her movements. "When my father died, I was six and Eric was two. I don't remember much about it. He wasn't home a lot anyway because he worked two jobs so that our mother could stay home with us. I suppose the biggest thing I remember was how sad my mom was." Pausing here, he tried hard to keep his composure but one tear slipped down his cheek which he hastily wiped away with his free hand.

"It's okay," Michaela assured trying to look past him so that he wouldn't feel scrutinized. "Take your time."

With a hesitant breath, Sully continued, "I remember her crying all the time. She was always so sad. I don't know when things began to change…. It just got worse. Sometimes she would lie in bed all day and I'd have to help take care of Eric."

"Sully you were only six," Michaela reacted, shock evident in her voice.

"I was seven when she got like that," he whispered.

"Still." She gave his hand a light squeeze, her heart filling with compassion and sadness all at once.

Sully nodded his head and turned it to the side for a moment, his eyes looking out the window. "Some days she was fine and then she started hearing things… voices I guess. I never really understood it…." Michaela began to understand slowly. She always assumed when he said she was sick that it was a physical illness. It had never occurred to her to suspect mental illness. "I never told anyone this part before," he whispered.

The tone of his voice changed slightly and his hand was clammy and now trembling within hers. Michaela looked up and noticed how pale his skin looked, instantly growing concerned. "You don't have to tell me," she assured him again.

Sully didn't hear her though. He continued on almost as if she wasn't in the room. "I came home from school and the house was so quiet. Too quiet. My mother was in bed crying but that wasn't really anything new. I couldn't find Eric though. And I kept asking her where he was." His respiration increased now and Michaela moved her fingers down to his wrist, purposefully trying to take his pulse. "She said she had to protect him… that they wanted to get him. I don't know why I even looked in the bathroom except maybe that was the only other room left."

Michaela held her breath knowing what he was going to say and bracing herself for the impact. "Sully," she whispered.

"His skin was blue and his body felt so cold…I kept calling his name but he wouldn't wake up… he wouldn't open his eyes… he couldn't open his eyes…"

"Oh God," Michaela uttered unable to contain the horror that she felt.

Sully grew agitated, his breathing becoming even more rapid now. "My mother killed my little brother," he said aloud as if he needed to speak the ugly truth. Michaela wasn't sure what to do to best help him and so she did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped both arms around his shoulders pulling him against her.

There was no way for Sully to know that admitting this – saying it out loud- was exactly what he needed to do. A slew of psychologists saw him over the years but none were able to break down the wall Michaela destroyed just by taking his hand. Years and years of keeping it inside had only tormented him but speaking the truth was freeing. The arms that held him made him feel safe and secure and he clung to her, burying his head against her shoulder as silent sobs wracked his body.

"I am so sorry," Michaela whispered as she ran her hands up and down his back trying to soothe him. "It's going to be okay."

"No," he said shaking his head as he pulled away from her. "She was so beautiful Michaela… so wonderful and then she was… not there…" He pulled away suddenly, throwing Michaela off guard. Before she knew it he was rising and then pacing back and forth. "She's sick and she's never going to get better. Never…"

Michaela stood and approached him cautiously. "Sully," she whispered.

He turned towards her, his eyes wild as if searching for her. "Michaela?"

"I'm here," she said, once again holding him tightly. "I'm here."

Running his hands over the softness of her warm skin, he slowly found his way back to reality as he emerged from the trance like state that held him captive. The thoughts of Eric and his mother were becoming distant and her touch encouraged him to push them away. "Remember the good things," she whispered against his ear, her breath warm on the side of his face.

Words escaped him but he nodded slightly and she felt rather than heard his response. Michaela was aware of how physically close they were but she wasn't concerned about it in the least. Somehow she instinctively knew that her touch held a calming effect, helping to chase away the demons that plagued Sully for too long. Whereas before, tension could be felt in every muscle of his body, he now lay limply against her. The erratic breathing calmed and his skin felt warm to the touch rather than clammy. There was no doubt in her mind that he suffered some sort of anxiety attack moments before but all that mattered now was that he was alright. Running her hands up and down his back, she continued to soothe him, willing him to feel her understanding.

Sully pulled back a little and moved back to the bed as shame overtook him. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up... these sorts of things run in families." He turned his head down as he spoke, his cheeks reddening with his words.

Michaela smiled and gave a shake of her head which Sully never saw. She quickly sat down in front of him and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his cheek before laying her head against his. As they sat cheek to cheek, she spoke in low calm tones, trying to explain what she felt at this moment, though even putting the feelings into words scared her. Each sentence that fell from her mouth came from some place deep inside that instinctively recognized what she had found in this young man before her. Rationally she told herself she couldn't be in love - how could a sixteen year old even know what love was but her heart ignored rationality. She was falling fast and deep, the floor of rationality swept clean away by what they shared.

"Do you know how I feel right now?"

Sully swallowed hard. He knew how he felt – scared, ashamed though the desire to run was gone. The lump from earlier returned and he knew that if he tried to speak he would end up crying. Sliding his hand around, he brought it to rest on the other side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Michaela closed her eyes, encouraged to continue by his soft movements. "I feel sad that you had to go through all that but your trust in me… it makes me feel incredible." She felt the muscle in Sully's cheek move and then heard something she least expected - a gentle laugh. "I know I shouldn't," she whispered. "It's only that you've trusted me with so much and it makes me feel like …" Her voice trailed off as it occurred to her he might not reciprocate what she was feeling deep inside.

Sully wasn't bothered by her sudden quietness. The fact that she was holding onto him so tightly instead of running away spoke volumes. The warmth that first penetrated his skin moments ago now reached his heart. Slowly he moved backwards, letting his cheek run the length of hers. Michaela surprised him by turning slightly so that they found themselves nose to nose. It was only natural that their lips met at that moment, the sadness of the past few moments dissipating as he brushed his lips over the satin smoothness of hers. Sully slowly increased the pressure as they continued their dizzying dance. It wasn't until his lips parted slightly, capturing Michaela's plump upper lip in between his that she tensed and pulled back.

Afraid that he would get the wrong impression because she pulled away so quickly, she spoke to assure him. "I'm not going anywhere."

A look of relief spread over his face and he pulled her close once again but only to hug her. Standing there together like this, neither wanted the moment to end but both knew they would have to descend the stairs eventually. They emerged from his room ten minutes later knowing that even if they couldn't yet put their feelings into words, the connection between them had deepened immensely.

Pausing on the landing, Sully reached for her hand. "They are all waiting," he whispered.

Michaela turned to him with a soft smile on her lips. "Tell them Sully. Julia and Charles were so worried. They care about you too."

He swallowed and began to drop his head once again but Michaela quickly nuzzled herself against him settling her head into the hollow under his chin preventing him from moving. "I'll stay with you," she offered, tipping her head up and closing her eyes once more.

Sully's lips barely touched hers before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the bottom of the stairs. There stood Josef with a serious look on his face that made them quickly break apart and descend the stairs separately. Sully moved past him and entered the kitchen alone hoping that Josef would let Michaela stay.

Michaela couldn't read her father's face so she did her best to lighten his mood. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Is it alright if I stay with Sully while he talks with the Hayden's, Daddy?"

The word struck him as it always did. None of his girls save Michaela still used the word Daddy, though even with her it was becoming less and less. Looking down he tried to access if she was playing him or not but the two mismatched eyes looking up into his, made his heart melt. "How do I explain this to your mother?" he asked with a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tears she held back earlier when she was with Sully seemed to bubble up in her father's embrace. "It was so horrible," she whispered. "He told me… he told me everything."

Joseph patted her back reassuringly. "I can imagine."

They stood for a moment holding onto each other as Michaela tried to convey her gratitude for a happy childhood through her embrace alone. Joseph stroked her hair, taking relief in the fact that she still sought comfort in his arms. Such a strange combination of woman and child stood before him and he loved her more than he could put into words… he loved all his daughters like that.

"Is it alright?" she asked again already beginning to pull away.

Michaela gave him her crooked little smile and he couldn't help but allow it. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully, moving towards the kitchen door.

"Mike?"

She stopped and turned back. "Hmm?"

"Perhaps it would be best not to mention that you two were alone in his room to your mother." Michaela smiled at his words. "And in the future let's keep all visits in public areas of the house?"

"Sure," she agreed suppressing a laugh at her father's obliqueness. With one last smile, she turned ready to stand firmly by Sully's side.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!! Soon I will be able to post more frequently - yay!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Thirteen**

A light rain fell as Michaela awoke on a lazy Saturday morning. She snuggled down deeper under her comforter a wide smile on her face. The dream was still vivid in her mind – a wonderful dream of Sully. They were jumping on the trampoline in the Quinn's backyard, a toy that had been neglected for quite some time. Jumping and crashing into each other, accidentally or perhaps not so accidentally. Just as she was reliving the tender moments they shared, Marjorie burst into her room. Michaela quickly threw her comforter over her head, not ready to face her sister this early.

"Stop pretending to still be asleep," Marjorie grumped, jumping over Michaela and landing squarely on the bed. She grabbed at the comforter and pulled on it with all her might.

"Go away," Michaela moaned hiding her face with her hands as Marjorie finally succeeded in wrestling the comforter back.

With a grunt, Marjorie fell back on the bed beside her. "Come on Michaela. I'm being serious. I need to ask for your help."

Peeking through her fingers, Michaela frowned. "Help? With what?" Instantly, Marjorie's cheeks turned the color of her hair, her mouth twisting into an odd shape. Michaela dropped her hands. "Marjorie?"

"I'm late."

Michaela's brow creased in consternation, wondering how she was supposed to help with lateness. "Late? For what?"

Her sister sighed loudly and gave a shake of her head. "Late… like my period is late."

Still not having caught on, Michaela began to pull the comforter back up over her head. "Tell mom," she muttered.

"Michaela! Are you insane? That's the last person I want to tell."

It was only then that it dawned on Michaela what Marjorie was trying to tell her. "Oh," she said suddenly as she sat up her eyes wide. "You're late." Marjorie nodded thankful that Michaela finally understood. "Do you think you might be… ?" Marjorie shrugged her shoulders. "Well have you and Loren been… active?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, afraid that someone might overhear them.

"Crap, Michaela. I'm not stupid – I know how babies are made. Do you think I'd be worried if we hadn't been?"

Michaela swallowed hard trying to digest the information overload she was experiencing. "Well do you … do you use protection?"

"Usually," Marjorie admitted guiltily. "We've not always been careful."

Michaela rolled her eyes at her sister. "Are you retarded? I mean have you completely lost your mind. Mom's basically hoisting birth control on me … just say the word and she'll have you on the pill."

"Oh yeah, that's really what I want to do. Mom do you think you could get me on the pill so Loren and I can go at it?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well that's certainly better than having to say by the way mom… I'm pregnant."

"Way to be supportive Michaela."

"Way to be a teenage mother, Marjorie."

"I don't know that I'm pregnant yet," she protested. "That's why I need your help."

Michaela could see the pleading look in her sister's eyes and knew exactly what she was going to ask. "No!"

"Oh come on Michaela… please – I'll give you the money and drive you there."

"Why can't you buy your own pregnancy test?"

"Cause if someone sees you buying it they won't think anything about it." Michaela gave her a confused look. "I mean they would assume that you're buying it for a friend… I mean come on, Michaela Quinn pregnant – that's almost laughable."

Unsure whether to take offense at her sister's statement or not, she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is that laughable? I do have a boyfriend."

Marjorie snickered but straightened as her sister continued to frown. Seeing that she wasn't about to give in, she continued, "Besides I don't want anyone to see me and tell Loren."

"You haven't told Loren?!"

"There isn't anything to tell yet… I mean why worry him if it isn't true." Michaela gave her a disgruntled look and shook her head. Marjorie continued to look at her expectantly but she made no sign of answering. "So will you?" Michaela closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing she would eventually give in as much as she didn't want to. "Please Michaela … I'd do it for you."

Letting out a big sigh, she turned and looked out the window hating herself for what she was about to do. "Alright but only on one condition."

Marjorie regarded her warily. "What?"

"If you aren't pregnant you have to get on birth control… tell mom or go to the free clinic, I don't care but you can't keep taking risks. I highly doubt they have dorm rooms at college for single mothers."

Marjorie rolled her eyes but nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "We'll go around eleven?"

"Can't we just get dressed and go now? Sully's supposed to come over around then."

Her sister was already crossing the room, her hand on the knob of the bedroom. "I have to do something for mom this morning so I can't go 'til then. Sully can come with us," she said flippantly. With that she disappeared into the bathroom before Michaela could protest.

"Great," she whispered to herself just imagining dragging Sully into the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. "Just great."

* * *

Downstairs, Elizabeth was rushing around like a crazy person knowing today was going to be full. In one week, she accomplished the impossible – a surprise sweet sixteen for Michaela. Using her clout and influence as well as her creativity, she managed to put something together that would no doubt rival the rodeo extravaganza planned for the end of May to celebrate Catherine's sixteenth. Of course the party came with a rather large price tag. The first problem was how to send a bunch of teenagers, most without a driver's license, on a scavenger hunt. It was actually Marjorie who had suggested renting limos. While Elizabeth thought that a little too ostentatious for sixteen year olds, she fell in love with the idea of having chauffeured Hummers instead. The scavenger hunt itself was planned by a company that did corporate events, the charge twice more than usual because of the hurried nature of the affair. Elizabeth could not be more pleased though, each team would have one digital camera and a list of pictures to get for different point values. She had to admit that even she thought the event sounded fun.

Private courier delivered each and every invitation which Rebecca helped design. They had turned out better than she could have hoped. The private couriers had dressed in trench coats like they were secret agents. Each invitation was written like a secret mission to a spy. Decorations were being completed by a private crew this morning and Elizabeth was due there in twenty minutes to give her approval. Everything was taken care of, only Joseph's part remained and to be honest she was a little worried that he would drop the ball. As if reading her mind, he entered the kitchen at that moment from the garage dangling a set of keys on one finger.

"Morning," he said cheerfully. "I thought you would have left already."

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago," she snapped back. "I am trying my hardest to do everything and you're out chatting it up at the car lot."

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teased moving around her to the coffee pot. "Relax Elizabeth, everything is going splendidly. You don't have a thing to be nervous about."

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't poured your heart into this." She teared up instantly, biting on her bottom lip as she turned her head.

"Hey, hey..." Joseph moved over near her, reaching out to touch her arm. "Really Elizabeth you're stressing out about this too much. She's going to love it just like it is."

She nodded weakly as she dabbed at her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered.

Joseph smiled over at her sympathetically. "It's okay to be sentimental. It is our baby." He laughed gently as he spoke. "Perhaps Michaela brings it out in you. I remember you being like this when you were pregnant with her."

Elizabeth tried to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace. "Ah… Joseph… can we talk about something?"

He had already turned to finish fixing his cup of coffee, adding creamer and then some sweetener. She spoke in such soft tones that he never heard her. "Now I don't want you to be too disappointed if she doesn't like the car. I really think the Prius would be better – you know her concern for the environment."

Elizabeth cleared her throat as she switched subjects with him. "Yes I know," she replied weakly.

"Are you alright? I mean health wise. I thought I heard you getting sick this morning?"

Without directly answering this last question, she replied, "I'm fine… a little stressed is all. And that little stunt with Sully last night didn't help matters." She looked over at her husband accusingly.

"Elizabeth, please let's not start on that today. I told you last night about the situation. I mean can you really blame him for reacting they way he did?"

"But what if he's unstable like the mother?"

"There's no indication of that. The Hayden's said he routinely has checkups with his doctor and a psychologist. They said at the last session the psychologist said he's adjusting well to life with them and that for the first time in a long time, he's actually happy." Joseph smiled and tipped his head towards his wife. "Don't you think Michaela probably has something to do with that?"

"I suppose but…"

"Elizabeth, it's not like she's marrying him. Leave it be. It's someone for her to hang out with, go places with. You're the one always complaining that she isn't very social."

With a loud sigh, she acquiesced giving a nod of her head. "My lips are sealed for now," she agreed as she picked up her purse. "I'll see you at the hall this afternoon?"

"Two pm sharp." Joseph leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Relax, okay?"

"Okay." With that she walked out onto the back deck, wondering when she would stop acting like a high schooler and simply tell Joseph she was pregnant.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized once again as they walked the short distance from the car to the door of the pharmacy. "I really don't mind if you wait in the car."

"No… no… I said I was gonna go with you and I am." Michaela reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to express her gratitude. "And I mean… I know we aren't… but ya do know… I mean if anything ever happened…." He stopped, trying to think of a tactful way to phrase what he was trying to say. Michaela looked over at him expectantly. "I would want ya to tell me," he finally whispered. "I wouldn't make you do this alone."

A warm smile graced her face as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I know," she whispered. "And thank you for going with me today."

With that they entered the store each looking up at the signs above the aisles. Their eyes both stopped on aisle ten at the same moment and they headed purposefully in that direction. Michaela stopped at the end cap before and pretended as if she was perusing the make up display while Sully checked to see if the aisle was deserted. "The coast is clear," he said in a low tone meant only for her ears.

Michaela couldn't help but giggle. "I feel like I'm on a secret mission."

"Well, in a sense we are," he teased, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "I'll keep watch."

With a shake of her head and another giggle, Michaela disappeared down the aisle her cheeks burning with embarrassment. It wasn't enough to have to be doing this, she had drug Sully along and he now stood amidst aisles of tampons and various forms of over the counter birth control. Finally, she found what she sought and went right to work looking over the many boxes.

Sully stood on the end of the aisle wondering why he felt so on edge when they weren't doing anything wrong. He glanced nervously at Michaela who was holding a box in her hand reading the back with a confused look on her face. For a moment, he stopped and looked around the aisle in order to pass the time and found himself face to face with a display of condoms. The color on his cheeks deepened as he peered over into the next aisle, relieved to see it still deserted. Nervously, he tapped his foot on the floor wondering why Michaela allowed herself to be talked into doing Marjorie's bidding.

His eyes flew to Michaela again who was putting down one box and picking up another one with a deep sigh. Seeing her frustration and feeling rather uncomfortable, he headed towards her. "Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know about this kind of stuff," she sighed. "Stupid Marjorie."

Sully's eyes grew wide as he took in the display before him, the numerous boxes in various shades of blue and pink making his head hurt. "Does she have to have a specific

one?"

Michaela shrugged. "You know what – forget it. She's getting this one and if it's not right she can come buy her own."

"Good idea," Sully laughed rushing to keep up with her as she marched to the counter. He stood at her side as they waited in line behind an elderly woman, both feeling slightly nervous at her presence. Quickly, they stepped forward, each breathing a sigh of relief that this was almost over. Michaela slid the box onto the counter trying to act nonchalant. The clerk behind the register didn't even look at them but tried to scan the bar code several times, getting a strange beep with each attempt. Muttering under her breath, she picked up the phone and held down the intercom button.

"Price check on EPT Pregnancy Test, price check on EPT Pregnancy Test."

Michaela covered her eyes with her hand feeling as if things couldn't possibly get worse. Sully wanted to climb inside of his jacket and hide but instead he moved closer to Michaela sensing her discomfort. Both were so wrapped up in the moment sharing the brunt of the embarrassment that neither was cognizant of what was happening around them. With hands full of hair products, Catherine rounded the corner instantly stopping as she spotted Sully and Michaela. The announcement from earlier was now of great interest as she put two and two together. Ducking around the other side, a wide grin spread over her face. This was definitely going to be an interesting party tonight.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a sheer blur. Marjorie barely had time to take the pregnancy test before her mother roped her into some party activity. On her way out the door, she flashed Michaela a smile and held one thumb up in the air which left her sister to assume that she wasn't pregnant. Sully and Michaela spent the afternoon at his house. Julia made them lunch and then they frittered away the afternoon watching movies and hanging out. Her father was supposed to take her to a jazz festival that night which was really a contrived way of getting her to the surprise party. He picked them both up at seven, then after a short drive across town they arrived with Michaela still clueless. The lock of shock on her face when everyone yelled surprise was priceless. She started to protest but looking around she quickly realized this wasn't your typical sweet sixteen.

The night couldn't have been more perfect. The groups were formed and went off with a camera and list of pictures assigned various points. Some were relatively easy – the group holding hands around the golden arches at McDonalds or group members mimicking statues in the park. Others were decisively more difficult – a police officer pretending to arrest a member of the team, the group with any public official. Michaela's classmates were left speechless at the army of Hummers waiting to take them around town and they all enjoyed running around basically acting like grown children.

Michaela was grateful that Sully ended up on her team and for most of the evening they were far too enamored with each other to even notice the whispers and stares. It was only the odd comments like Grace telling her she would be there for her no matter what, that made her conscious that something strange was going on. Yet it wouldn't be until the next week at school that Catherine's rumors would eventually get back to them. After the hunt and the announcement of the winning team which just happened to be Michaela's, it was time for Joseph and Elizabeth to present their gift. The crowd gathered outside, under the winter sky as her father drove a silver Land Rover into the parking lot. It was almost identical to the one Rebecca drove and though Michaela often complimented her sister on hers, she wasn't sure about owning one herself.

"Do you like it?" Joseph asked standing at the door with her. The background chatter of her guests oohing and ahhing over the gift almost drowned out her answer.

"I… I do."

"But?" Joseph looked over at her expectantly.

"It just feels like too much." She hugged her father's mid section as she spoke, grateful for the look of understanding in his eyes.

"We can trade it tomorrow for a Prius if you'd like."

"I was thinking more like a Vespa," she admitted.

"A Vespa," Joseph laughed. "We give you a car and you want a scooter.

Michaela didn't reply but simply smiled. "And maybe we could give the extra money to the Rescue Mission?"

Seeing Elizabeth out of the periphery of his eye, he quickly changed the subject. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." With that he kissed her forehead and let her drive a very short distance in the parking lot mostly so that Elizabeth could take pictures.

When they returned inside, there was a DJ and to Michaela's surprise, rather than playing current top twenty hits every song was one of her favorites from a list compiled by Joseph and Sully. Finally, close to midnight the party began to dwindle. Hugs were exchanged among well wishes, as a few parents straggled here and there waiting to take their children home. Michaela quickly informed her mother that she was going to ride home with the Hayden's. Sully had left his gift for her at their house, unable to bring it earlier because he didn't want her to be suspicious.

A little after midnight, they sat together in the Hayden's living room as Sully handed her a little blue box. He was nervous about the gift – Julia was the one who suggested it and while Sully thought it was beautiful, he wasn't sure it was exactly something Michaela would like. Yet it did seem appropriate for a sixteenth birthday. Carefully removing the white ribbon, she couldn't help but smile over at Sully as she opened it. Inside was a screwball key ring, a heart tag the only thing only the U shaped holder. She turned it over in her hand only then noticing the engraving. Rather than her initials, Sully chose to engrave it with an M & S. Her eyes grew wide and for a moment Sully froze. Was it silly to believe a high school romance could last long enough for a gift like this one? Was it foolish to engrave your feelings into silver accessories?

"I love it," she whispered reaching up and throwing her arms around his neck. Sully relaxed and hugged her back ever cognizant that Julia and Charles were still present.

"I think we better get the birthday girl home," Charles advised when the hug finally broke. Michaela nodded reluctantly as she and Sully rose from the couch. The trip was short, Michaela only living a brief distance away. In a moment of sheer brilliance, as Sully would later describe it, Charles stopped at the top of the driveway and turned to smile at the two youngsters in the backseat. "Were you going to walk her to the door?" he asked with just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sully replied unable to suppress his own grin at his foster father's suggestion. He threw open his door and ran around to Michaela's side. She waited patiently for him, stepping out into the brisk winter night as he held the door open. They instantly joined hands, carefully maneuvering the steep driveway in the darkness.

Inside the Quinn house, Marjorie stood in the dark peering out of the window, watching the two shapes come closer. A noise from the side of the room caught her attention and she instantly turned towards it.

Joseph's form emerged from the doorway. "Marjorie? What are you doing?"

Knowing her father was up to the same thing, she came clean. "Spying on Sully and Michaela."

That received a look of disappointment from her father. "You should leave your sister alone."

"Isn't that what you're here to do?"

Joseph's cheeks turned bright red as he snapped his lips together. "They're out there now?" he asked, changing the direction of the conversation. Marjorie nodded. Joseph instantly went to the window on the far end, away from Marjorie. "You can see more from down here," he whispered before peeking out the curtain.

Slowly she moved down to join her father. "How do you know?"

"I've been doing this for years," he laughed gaining a frown from his daughter though both quieted as they focused on the two people outside the window who were coming ever closer.

Sully and Michaela slowed more and more as they approached the house, wanting to prolong the walk. "Did you know about this?" she asked, more of a way to make conversation than anything else.

Sully nodded. "I think I gave her the idea. You don't mind, do you?"

"I'm not keeping the car," she said being completely serious. "I mean I could practically feed a whole third world nation on what they spent on that car." Pressing his lips tightly together, Sully tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably. "Hyperbole," she said smiling over at him. "For effect."

"Hyperbole?"

Michaela giggled. "I'm going to have to give you a note pad so you can write down all the words I use that you don't know."

Sully's eyes grew large at her suggestion, worried that she might be serious. "Or you could just learn to speak in English."

"That is English… actually it's a literature term – hyperbole is overstatement, exaggeration for the sake of effect." Sully nodded in understanding as they finally reached the sidewalk leading to the front of the house. "Plus it's fun to say. It's the combination of the p and the b I think. Hyperbole."

Sully stopped mid way down the sidewalk and faced her. "Any other fun facts I should know?" Her cheeks reddened.

"A kiss involves twenty muscles," she offered with an awkward grin.

"Twenty, huh?"

She nodded. "I have this book about how stuff works and there is a chapter on kissing."

Sully looked up at her, marveling at her capacity for rambling on in their intimate moments. "There's a book about how kissing works?"

Pressing her lips together, Michaela nodded. "You use the orbicularis oris. It's the muscle that runs around the outside of your mouth." Michaela raised her hand to trace the outside of Sully's mouth, the desire to touch him becoming second nature.

"And the other muscles?" Sully asked.

"Twenty different muscles can be involved and that doesn't even count the use of your tongue." She blushed as she said this last part knowing that similar thoughts were in each of their minds. To cover her slight embarrassment, she continued. "Did you know that two thirds of people tip their head to the right while kissing?" With a wide grin, Sully shook his head no. "It's true. Scientists think it's an innate behavior learned while we are still in the womb."

"Anything else?" The look in her eyes intrigued him and he found he was afraid to look away even for a moment for fear he would miss something.

Running her tongue over her lips, she suppressed a giggle. "It's not only your muscles that are involved."

"It's not?" Sully asked feigning surprise.

"Your brain produces four different hormones and neurotransmitters - dopamine, serotonin, adrenaline and oxytocin."

"What do they do?"

"Allow you to feel things."

"Things? What sort of things?" he pressed.

The crimson color of Michaela's cheeks deepened. "Like it makes your heart speed up."

"That's not a feeling," he teased.

"Happiness," she continued. "Pleasure…attachment … affection."

"Nah."

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

She looked at him incredulously. "Well you don't have to believe me. This is scientific fact."

"Perhaps we should conduct an experiment."

Michaela finally caught on. "Oh… ah… perhaps." That was all the invitation Sully needed as he quickly closed the distance between them. The warmth of his lips upon hers was only magnified by the cold outside air. The feel of his arms closing around her sent tingles racing through her body, as a strange desire filled her chest. One hand went to his neck, the other expertly running through his hair caressing his scalp. Sully gasped and pulled back, unsure that he should be so close at the moment. Michaela wondered why he stopped, her eyes flying open to meet his. "Sully?"

Unable to end the moment so abruptly, he ran his hands up and down her back. "Wanna go for twenty one muscles?" he whispered.

Her mouth never opened and her head never moved but Sully could read the answer in her eyes. There was no inhibition written there and in the same way he entrusted her with all of his secrets the night before, she gave herself over to him in that moment. Lips parted, the tip of their tongues touched. Hearts beat more rapidly as waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies each feeling the incredible bond that was being forged between two young souls.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoy!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What a weekend!" Joseph remarked stretching his hands up over his head as he let out a yawn. "I think I'm actually looking forward to going back to work to get some rest." He laughed at his own joke, and then snuggled down under the comforter as he yawned once again.

Elizabeth looked over at him, anxiously chewing on the inside of her lip. "Joseph?"

Already half asleep, he turned towards her with his eyes closed. "Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

"Uh-huh," he replied lazily, yawing once more.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She swallowed hard hoping that she could follow through and actually tell him this time.

"Sure," he said not even making an effort to open his eyes.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her own eyes before simply saying it. "I'm pregnant."

"That's nice darling." He leaned over and patted her arm as he spoke. "We'll get some tomorrow."

Quickly, Elizabeth's head snapped to the side. Her eyes flew open as she looked over at her husband. "Joseph?" she asked impatiently. Nudging him with her leg under the covers, she tried again. "Joseph you aren't listening. I said I was pregnant."

His eyes blinked open once then twice as he tried to focus. "Who's pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated again, annunciating each word.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Well that's usually what pregnant means," she snapped with a shake of her head.

Joseph looked incredulous as he sat up, folding and unfolding his arms. "How did this happen?"

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "What do you mean how did this happen – you're an obstetrician for pete's sake. I'm sure it happened the way the other five did."

"I mean… you've had a tubal ligation." Elizabeth started to answer but soon realized he was talking to himself. "Of course sometimes.. it is possible. It's happened before…" He stroked his chin as he spoke, considering the possibilities. "You've taken a test?"

"Just one of the home ones but you always say they rarely have a false positive." Joseph nodded, his eyes still wide in disbelief. He dropped his head to study his hands, making his wife nervous. "Are you going to say something?"

Joseph looked up at her, seeing the fear in her eyes and quickly spoke to quell it. "A baby? We're going to have another baby." A slight smile was forming at the corner of his lips and Elizabeth found it contagious.

"Maybe a son," she whispered, her eyes shining. Joseph grabbed her suddenly pulling her close as he planted a deep kiss to her mouth.

"I can't believe it." He was smiling widely now.

"You're happy?"

Joseph laughed and quickly let out a loud "Woo-hoo!"

"Shh, you're going to wake up the girls," Elizabeth warned.

With a sparkle in his eye, he grabbed for her hand. "Come on, let's tell 'em."

Elizabeth pulled back though. "Don't you think we should wait?" She paused for a moment before explaining herself further. "I mean what if I'm wrong? What if something goes wrong?"

Quickly, Joseph sobered. "You're right. We'll wait until after we are sure. We need to get you into the office right away. The chance of an ectopic pregnancy is high in women who've had tubal ligations." He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "How are you feeling? You've been having morning sickness, haven't you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Just in the morning though… not like with Michaela when I was sick all day for the first trimester."

"Any pains or cramping?" He reached towards her abdomen but Elizabeth stilled his hand.

She moved closer to him, letting her fingers settle against the side of his face. "For tonight, be my husband…not my doctor." Her tone was gentle, her eyes shining with love.

"Just your husband, huh? And what does just your husband do?"

"Turn off the light and I'll show you." Joseph laughed and reached for the switch as Elizabeth slipped her leg over his.

"Remind me again how this happens," he teased as they settled down deeper under the covers.

* * *

Down the hall, Marjorie lay in Michaela's bed watching her sister mechanically brush out her hair. She was tired and knew she should go on to bed in her own room but she couldn't seem to make herself get up. Michaela was nervously glancing at her cell phone, knowing Sully would call soon and that she would prefer to take his call in private. 

"Thank you," Marjorie said as she stifled a yawn. "I never told you that yesterday but I do appreciate it."

Michaela set down the brush and turned around so that she could see her sister. "Don't forget our deal."

"I know. I'll talk to mom." She rolled her eyes as she spoke. Michaela grimaced at her words. "What?"

"How do you tell our mother something like that?"

"Why? You and Sully getting a little hot and heavy?" She giggled as she said it crossing her hands over her face when Michaela swiped a pillow off the end of the bed.

Michaela didn't hit her sister though but rather curled up at Marjorie's feet tightening the pillow to her chest. "How do you know when you're ready? Not that I'm thinking about doing that but still… how do you know?"

Turning on her side to see her sister better, she propped another pillow under her head. "It was a big decision for me. Loren let me decide, tried not to put pressure on me but well there always was. It gets hard being the one to always say stop or to pull away."

Michaela frowned, worried that her sister was pushed into something she wasn't ready for. "He didn't do anything inappropriate, did he?"

"No, he didn't force me or anything but still I think I gave in before I was sure."

"Do you regret it?"

Marjorie shrugged. "No… well sometimes. When Loren broke up with me, I realized I had given something up that I couldn't get back. I think I always thought that we would be together forever, get married someday."

"You don't think that anymore?"

"I don't know. We've been dating for close to three years but we're young. People don't get married this young anymore."

Michaela smiled softly. "You don't have to do what everyone else is doing."

With a chuckle, she nudged Michaela with her foot. "No but I also don't want to be on MTV's Engaged and Underage." She turned her head down for a moment. "Seriously though, if marriage is supposed to last a lifetime maybe it's smart to wait until you're older."

Michaela was just about to reply when a loud whoop from the other side of the house caught their attention. Both sat up a little straighter and looked towards the door. "What was that?"

"I do not want to know," Marjorie replied making a retching noise.

"Do you think something's wrong?"

Her sister laughed. "They're probably having sex."

"Eww. Don't say that, even if it's true." Michaela wrinkled her face up and stuck out her tongue, sending Marjorie into a fit of giggles. "I think you just scarred me for life."

"Maureen says she used to hear them all the time with her room being so close to theirs."

Michaela shuttered. "Ugh, that's plain creepy." Just then the pink Razr on the dresser rang and Michaela jumped to answer it. "Hello,' she said turning her back on her sister who was keenly interested in the phone call.

Sully's gentle laugh filled her ear. "You're not alone are you?"

"No but it's just Marjorie." She turned back towards her sister as spoke, shaking her head as Marjorie blew kisses into the air.

"Good. I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Actually Marjorie is so grateful for our help this weekend that she wanted to offer you a ride to and from school with us." In the background, Marjorie shook her head adamantly and mouthed the word no.

"I'll have to ask Julia – I think she sort of likes taking me. But I'd love to ride with you."

"Call me in the morning if you want us to pick you up."

"Alright," Sully replied. "Night Michaela. Sweet dreams."

A wide smile filled her face. "Good night Sully," she whispered breathlessly. With that she closed the phone and returned back to the bed. "Are you planning on sleeping here?" Michaela asked shoving her sister over as she crawled under the comforter.

Marjorie ignored her question, intrigued by what she witnessed. "Does he call you every night?"

"Umm-hmm." Michaela lay down on her pillow with her back to her sister, trying to discourage her questions.

"Do you tell him what you're wearing, while he…"

"Marjorie, why do you have to make everything about sex? He calls to tell me good night. I think it's sweet."

Her sister crawled over top of her ready to return to her own bed. "It is sweet," she relented. "He might be a keeper."

Michaela watched her sister's retreating footsteps. "He is," she whispered into the dark, her head recognizing what her heart already knew.

* * *

The morning sky looked like snow as Robert E and Grace drove out of the gated community where they lived, headed towards school. They were both quiet, listening to the weather report on the radio, hoping that school might close early that day. "I bet it doesn't snow one single flake," Grace said in frustration reaching up and hitting the seek button until she found a station playing music. 

"I don't know... it feels like snow. I think we're gonna get it."

"Feels like snow?" Grace looked at him questioningly. "What are you old now? That sounds like something my grandmother would say." Scrunching her face up, she made her voice shaky. "I can feel it in my knees, gonna be havin' some rain." She laughed at herself as she teasingly stuck her tongue out at Robert E.

He only rolled his eyes and reached to turn up the volume on the radio as Fergie's Glamorous came on.

"Ugh, I hate this song." She reached for the seek button to change the station but Robert E smacked her hand away.

"Since when does the passenger get to decide what we listen to? Besides I like this song."

"She can't sing. You only like it because you think she's sexy." Grace glared at him as she issued the charge.

Reaching over Robert E turned down the volume. "Aren't we in a mood today. Did you talk to Michaela yesterday?"

"We talked on msn for a bit but just about the party. You don't think it's true do you?"

"Well... no... but I mean Catherine said they were buying a pregnancy test. Who would they be buying a pregnancy test for?"

"For Marjorie," Grace laughed. "You so know her and Loren are doing the deed."

"But why would Sully have been with her to buy a pregnancy test for her sister? I don't know.. something doesn't add up."

"Catherine could be lying," Grace suggested as she rooted through her purse in search of her lip-gloss. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Robert E chuckled softly and nodded. "You know if this isn't true and it gets back to Michaela there might be trouble."

"Might be?" It was Grace's turn to laugh again. "That's one tongue lashing I don't want to miss." She flashed a quick smile at Robert E and then pulled the visor down to see herself in the mirror on the back. Carefully she applied the now found lip gloss, taking one final look at herself before they turned into the school parking lot.

As they pulled into a parking place, Robert E put the car into neutral and pulled on the parking brake. "And if it's true?"

"What? That Michaela's pregnant?" Robert E nodded, his face suddenly serious. "Well then we'll stand beside them. They're going to need good friends."

"Yeah. We'll stand with them." He leaned over to kiss Grace but she turned her head. "What?" he asked pulling back.

"You'll smear my lip gloss," she complained and quickly reached for the door handle to get out of the car before Robert E could say anything more.

"I'll remember that," he said as he climbed out of the car and looked across the roof at her.

Slowly Grace walked around the front of the vehicle as Robert E leaned his back against it. She stepped in close wrapping her arms around his torso. "If it snows I'll make up for it."

"You will?" His eyes grew large as he watched her.

"Umm-hmm." She nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. "An afternoon in front of the fire in our living room. We can watch movies…or…"

"Or?" Grace raised her eyebrows in response. "Am I finally going to get somewhere with you?" he whispered.

"I doubt it," she laughed pulling away. "Come on, we're going to be late." Robert E groaned but followed her, hoping more than ever for snow.

* * *

The morning passed quietly enough though Michaela had a strange sensation that people were looking at her funny. Dorothy and Grace each asked her how she felt at least two times that morning making her even more suspicious. She was anxious to get to the cafeteria and see Sully, wanting him to reassure her that she wasn't being paranoid. Hank stopped her half way there, the hint of a smile perched on his face making him look rather malevolent. 

"What do you want?" she barked unwilling to put up with any snide remarks.

"Testy, aren't we? Though I suppose mood swings go with the territory."

Michaela wrinkled her face up in confusion but assumed it was a snide remark about pms. "I'm not moody – just not willing to deal with your crap today."

"Crap? Getting a potty mouth on you Mike." Hank wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his mouth near her ear. "So what's the news?"

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"You and Sully are gettin' pretty hot and heavy."

"I think I liked it better when you just ignored me," she said brushing his arm from around her.

"Well you didn't used to be interesting," Hank laughed. "But now… our little Michaela Quinn is growing up and has discovered boys." He smiled widely almost leering at her.

They were only a few steps from the cafeteria now and Michaela saw Sully standing outside of the glass doors, his eyes narrowed on Hank. He glanced sideways at Michaela who smiled at him gratefully. Quickly he stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "You okay?" He looked over at Hank as he spoke.

Hank stuck his hand out towards Sully. "And here is the man," he said loudly attracting the attention of those still in the hall. "We didn't think it was possible." Sully glanced at Michaela as they both shared a look of confusion. "Ya got yourself one hell of a woman here. We've all dreamed and fantasized but you are the man."

Sully let go of Michaela's hand and moved threateningly towards Hank. "I'd watch my mouth if I was you."

With the smirk never leaving his face, Hank backed away holding his hands innocently in the air. "So he's a lover and a fighter."

"Hank Lawson," Mr. Graves voice echoed from behind them. "Aren't you doing a lunch detention with me today?"

"I'm coming," he replied, the smile quickly dropping from his face. "See you two lovebirds later." With that he moved away, following their history teacher back to his room.

"What was that all about?" Sully asked, watching Hank's forced retreat.

"I don't know. I feel like people have been talking about me all morning. Like they all know some giant secret about me."

"Do you think it's about the two of us together being a couple 'cause I've sort of experienced the same thing this morning?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain Grace and Dorothy's weird behavior."

"Hey don't worry about it," Sully whispered leaning in close to her. "Must be a slow news week." Michaela laughed. "And I have good news." He opened the door for her to step through into the cafeteria. "It's snowing outside."

Michaela frowned. "We're supposed to do dissection today in Biology."

Sully shook his head. "You're the only one upset that school might close."

"I've been looking forward to this for weeks," she defended, stopping to slide into an empty booth. She patted the seat next to her, smiling up at Sully.

Sully moved in close, dropping his voice as he spoke. "You could come over to my house and study this living body."

"Sully!" she reprimanded sharply but when he looked over at her, he could see a smile underneath the reddened cheeks.

* * *

To the dismay of the students, the snow stopped shortly after it began and classes continued uninterrupted for the rest of the day. Sully's last class of the day had a substitute and when they finished the worksheet the teacher left to occupy them, she let them talk quietly in small groups as they waited for the bell to signal the end of the day. Luckily, Robert E was in the same class and Sully thought it was perfect time to ask him what people were whispering about him and Michaela. 

Moving across the room, Sully grabbed an orange chair and turned it around to sit at the desk beside him. "Hey."

"Hey, Sully. Too bad about the snow, huh?"

"Yeah," he said shaking his head.

Robert E looked slightly uncomfortable, dropping his eyes to the desk in front of him. "Ya know baseball tryouts start in a few weeks. Do you play?"

Sully nodded. "A little. We used to play at the group home."

"You should try out. We could really use some fresh players. We lost a lot of good seniors last year. What do you say?"

Sully shrugged his shoulders, unsure he was exactly one for team sports. Yet then the vision of Michaela in the stands cheering him on came to mind. Beside her were Julia and Charles, wide smiles on all their faces. "Yeah… I think I might try out."

Robert E clapped him on the back. "Good. We can practice some on the weekends before tryouts if you want." He turned and looked out the window. "Seems weird to be thinking about baseball when it just snowed."

"Sure does," Sully agreed. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Robert E diverted his eyes again, nervous about the impending question.

"Um… maybe we're just being paranoid but Michaela and I feel like people are talking about us… sort of staring too. Is it just because we're a couple now?"

Robert E. swallowed hard, his eyes growing wide. "Uh, sort of."

"Is there something else?" Sully grew concerned, wondering what Robert E was trying to hide.

He looked up, his eyes meeting Sully's and he knew he had to tell him. "There's a rumor going around that Michaela's pregnant," he said dropping his voice.

"What?!" Sully exclaimed, catching a stern look from the teacher. He dropped his head and then turned to look again at his friend. "Where did that come from?"

"Catherine said she saw the two of you on Saturday buying a pregnancy test." For a moment, Robert E wasn't sure if Sully was going to laugh or cry but when a cacophony of chuckles issued forth, he relaxed. "It isn't true, is it?"

"Well," Sully replied still laughing.

"It is true?"

"The part about us buying a pregnancy test is true, but the part about Michaela being pregnant isn't."

"But she thought she was pregnant?"

"Oh.. no!" Sully realized how his explanation sounded. "We aren't... I mean we were buying the test for Marjorie." He cringed as he said her name, realizing that he probably shouldn't have let that part slip.

"That's just what Grace thought." Robert E looked relieved but then turned very serious, once again. "Are you going to tell Mike?"

"I'm going to have to," Sully whispered, knowing that Michaela wouldn't find it quite as funny as he had. "But she isn't going to like it."

"You can say that again," Robert E echoed, shaking his head.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

One of the partners in Josef's practice, a doctor by the name of Jo Anne Simon, saw Elizabeth bright and early the next day. The pregnancy was quickly confirmed and then to be on the safe side a sonogram was performed to ensure that the pregnancy was not ectopic. It was times like these that Elizabeth was grateful her husband was a doctor. Appointments that would have been spread out over the next two or three weeks were over in a few hours and they were both assured that things were progressing well. In fact, Elizabeth was farther along than either Josef or she guessed. From the sonogram, the technician and Dr, Simons calculated that Elizabeth was about twelve weeks along.

The ride home thus far was conducted in complete silence. Josef was deliriously happy and couldn't help but wonder what their daughter's reactions would be. Elizabeth was quiet as well but her own thoughts were slightly troubled. She could already see the familiar gleam in his eye, the one that he had when she'd been pregnant with each of the girls.

"Josef?" she whispered.

"Hmm," he looked over at her with a grin on his face.

She grew silent unsure how to phrase her question. Deep down Elizabeth knew that whether it was a girl or a boy Josef would be happy but she couldn't help but wonder if he was silently hoping for a boy.

Josef reached over and lightly squeezed her knee. "What is it?" he asked gently, knowing that the next few months were going to demand extra tenderness on his part. Elizabeth was like a different person when she was pregnant.

"When will we be able to find out the sex of the baby?"

"The sonogram at 18 to 20 weeks is usually when we ask parents if they want to know. But I'm sure Jo Anne will order an amnio around week 16 or so to test for genetic abnormalities."

"That's the long needle, isn't it?" She cringed as she said it and Josef patted her leg reassuringly once again as he nodded. It was still hard to believe that his wife who faced everything with absolute stoicism, shuttered at the mere mention of a needle.

"Oh don't worry. I'll have Jo Anne give you a sedative if need be." He chuckled lightly as he spoke, afraid to make too much of it in case he upset her. "That will tell us the sex of the baby for certain."

Elizabeth nodded this time, still no closer to asking what was really on her mind. She sighed deeply and turned to look out the window at the passing landscape, feeling rather like a coward. In a voice that Josef had to strain to hear she finally asked, "Are you hoping for a boy?"

Suddenly all of the questions made sense to Josef and he cut his eyes over at her but realized she had curled in on herself. "Remember when Michaela was born?"

"How could I forget? Thirteen days in the NICU. She was so tiny."

"I remember thinking to myself that the odds were with me. Four girls, surely this one was a boy. I thought perhaps I might be disappointed if it wasn't a boy knowing that this would be the last one." He turned to face her for a brief moment. "I was never disappointed. I never will be. The only thing I care about is that the baby is healthy."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded, relief washing over her at his words." "Do you want to find out the sex?"

Josef didn't answer right away, considering whether he would prefer a surprise to knowing right away. "I don't know. Part of me wants to know and part of me wants to be surprised."

"Let's find out."

"We never did with the girls," Josef quipped.

"It was different then… I was younger. I just want to be completely prepared. Besides we'll have to buy all new things anyway. We might as well know in advance. I could turn Rebecca's old room into the nursery."

Josef chuckled, knowing his wife was always excited for an excuse to redecorate. "That sounds wonderful."

"When should we tell the girls?"

"Right away," Josef answered quickly, ready to share the good news. Elizabeth twisted her mouth up, feeling like it might be better to keep the news to themselves for now. Yet she could see the excitement in Josef's face and she didn't dare dash it. "Is that alright?"

"It's fine," she replied. "I wonder what they'll think."

"Oh they will be so excited," Josef replied but Elizabeth just shook her head, not quite as optimistic about her daughter's reactions.

* * *

Sully dreaded the coming conversation all the way home from school. He wasn't quite sure how Michaela would react though he was positive she would be angry. It was important that he tell her in just the right way and so it preoccupied his thoughts on the ride.

"Are you alright?" Michaela asked as Marjorie pulled into the driveway of the Quinn house.

"Hmm?" Sully looked over at her with a vacant expression on his face.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Fine… just thinking," he replied as they both climbed out of the car. Michaela flashed him a quick smile before starting into the house. "How was dissection?"

"Great." The enthusiasm was obvious in her voice. "Grace and I were partners and she refused to even touch the instruments so I did everything."

"Sounds like a dream come true," Sully laughed.

Michaela pushed open the back door and frowned at Sully. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not," he said innocently, following her inside.

Inside they slipped out of their shoes placing them near the back door. Michaela glanced at a note left on the counter and then turned back to face him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah… I just need to tell you something."

Raising her eyebrows, she wondered for a moment how serious it was given the look on Sully's face. "Come on," she said waving him on. "I need to put my backpack in my room and then we can talk.

Sully nodded and followed her up the stairs, still toying with how to tell her about Catherine and the rumor. Once in her room, Sully shed his coat and backpack, standing awkwardly near the door.

"You look so tense," Michaela commented as she threw her own backpack down beside her desk before turning on the computer monitor. "I downloaded this new Killers song that I thought you'd like." Within moments the music was filling the room and Sully enjoyed the rhythm, tapping it out with his the movements of his head. Michaela watched him intently, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She wasn't sure what was coming over her. Never in her life was she the kind of girl who ogled guys but her eyes felt riveted to Sully right now. He was wearing a thermal tee that originally had another shirt over it but Sully had shed it at some point during the day. The tee clung to his chest, outlining his body in a way that made Michaela feel like she was looking at him without clothes. His hair which he'd let grow even more recently after she'd commented on liking the length gave him a punk look that made her smile.

The song ended sooner than she would have liked and she moved back to turn down the volume a little bit as a softer song began. Sully gave her an odd look and moved past her to readjust the volume on the speakers a bit louder. "What's this?" he asked. "Abandoning your roots?"

"I told you I was eclectic. It's Imogen Heap." Sully looked at her doubtfully. "This song reminds me of you."

Sully was intrigued. "It does?" Michaela nodded, a blush rising on her cheeks as the chorus came on. The words echoing loudly through the room now as Sully watched the innocence on her face.

_Why'd you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to forget you._

Michaela stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his back pulling him close. The moment was all consuming and she forgot about parents and rules such as not having boys in your room.

_Must you make me laugh so much_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

Sully was mesmerized by her actions, all thoughts of the rumor were completely dispelled from his mind. The feel of her sweet breath stirring his hair heightened the moment as she laid her lips against his ear, the words not only coming from the speakers now but from her as well.

_One of these days, you'll miss your train_

_And come stay with me_

_We'll have drinks and talk about things_

_Any excuse to stay awake with you_

_You'll sleep here_

_And I'll sleep there_

_But then the heating may be down again,_

_At my convenience…_

_We'd be good_

_We'd be great together_

The chorus repeated again but Michaela grew quiet now, simply enjoying the closeness they were sharing. "You wanted to tell me something," Michaela said remaining with her head nestled next to his.

Sully nodded and swallowed hard knowing the moment of truth had finally arrived. "Robert E and I talked during last period today."

"You did?" she asked pulling back to see him better and feeling a desperate urge to kiss him suddenly. She wasn't quite sure what was coming over her. Before Michaela had time to stop herself, she was on tiptoes pressing her lips to his.

"He told me about..." Sully didn't get the words out of his mouth before Michaela's lips met his. She kissed him once and pulled back but Sully was completely distracted now. "Your parents?" he breathed out quickly before descending once again upon her.

Between kisses, Michaela gasped for breath and then answered, "Won't be home for another hour or so." She couldn't explain what was coming over her but inhibition for the moment seemed to be lost. Sully pressed his lips to hers again, parting his own slightly. Michaela quickly stepped back out of his embrace leaving Sully slightly startled. She felt encumbered and wanted to be closer to him so she discarded her navy sweater leaving her in a white tee shirt.

Sully felt similar to the way Michaela had earlier. The outline of her body clear and visible through the clingy material. She moved quickly back into Sully's waiting embrace, her fingers going up to run through his hair as Sully dipped his head low to kiss her neck. They turned now so that Sully pushed Michaela up against the wall, his mouth moving over the sensitive skin. Michaela was quivering in pleasure, never having known this sort of intimate touch. Her senses were reeling, Sully's smell and touch intoxicating.

While Michaela let go with a foreign abandon, Sully was fighting his own battle. His hands had a mind of their own it seemed, wandering down over her back. The bra strap attracted his attention and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to slip his fingers under her shirt and feel her bare skin under his fingertips. He dropped his hands lower and found there was a half inch of bare skin exposed because of the way they were standing and the style of shirt Michaela wore. He eagerly ran his fingers over the responsive flesh immediately eliciting goose bumps.

Michaela tensed at the sensation of his fingertips on the small of her back but at the same time wasn't quite ready to stop. He straightened as her eyes flew open, her face a strange mix of desire and hesitation. Sully brought one hand up to cup her cheek and then kissed her on the lips again.

"You okay?" he asked when he pulled back making sure that he wasn't overwhelming her. She took a deep breath and nodded. Sully thought she looked beautiful with flushed cheeks and her hair slightly askew. "You're so beautiful," he whispered aloud and she lowered her eyes demurely giving a little shake of her head. "You are," he assured then leaned in again.

She wanted to say that she had never felt beautiful until she started dating him, until he took an interest in her. With fresh eyes she looked at herself now. She didn't have a chance to speak though, Sully's lips covering hers anew. Michaela didn't mind, she found that she craved more contact and though she knew things were getting out of hand, it was as if she couldn't make herself stop.

The music playing on the computer blocked out any outside sound and the two of them were so engrossed in each other that they probably wouldn't have heard anyway. A gentle knock came to the door and suddenly it was swinging open as Michaela and Sully swiftly broke apart.

Josef did a double take, actually rubbing at his eyes in disbelief. While each of his daughters barring Rebecca had pushed the limits on the boy issue, Josef never would have thought that Michaela would. He cleared his throat looking from one to the other in confusion. Michaela tugged at the bottom of her tee shirt feeling almost naked. Neither of the three quite knew what to say, all feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

Finally Josef spoke his eyes directed towards his daughter at first. "I think it's time for Sully to go home."

For one brief moment she thought about protesting but the look in her Father's eyes told her that would not be a good idea. "I'll see you out," she whispered moving over and picking her discarded sweater up off the floor.

"That's alright. I'm going to drive him." Michaela cringed at Josef's words, dropping the sweater back onto the floor and casting a disgruntled look in his direction.

"Thank you Dr. Quinn," Sully spoke looking apologetically over at Michaela. Josef turned and stepped out of the door while Sully picked up his back pack and jacket, only now remembering about the school rumor. In a low tone, he spoke hoping only Michaela would hear him. "I'll call you later?"

She smiled and nodded but Josef turned back around. "Perhaps it would be better if you both took the night off from each other."

* * *

Over dinner that night, they were going to tell the girls about the pregnancy. Elizabeth knew Josef was excited from the way he bustled around the kitchen, helping with dinner preparations. Every once in awhile he would stop and wrap his arms around her, lovingly caressing her abdomen. It felt strange after all this time to be doing this again but Elizabeth loved the extra attention and luxuriated in his touch. Pregnancy was always a wonderful time with each of her girls, except with Michaela when she was placed on bed rest at six months. Her daughter was born six weeks early regardless. Elizabeth shivered, not wanting a repeat of that whole experience.

"What's wrong?" Josef asked noticing the look in his wife's eyes.

"I was just thinking about how scared I was when Michaela was born. I'm not sure I'm ready to go through all that again. The bed rest… the worry…"

Josef pulled her into his embrace and placed a kiss to her temple. "There were good times too. All your other pregnancies went smoothly."

"True," she conceded recognizing that her worries were a bit premature. "I just want everything to go well for this baby." She placed her own hand on her abdomen for the first time truly connecting with the fact that she was going to be a mother again. "Our baby," she whispered and instantly became emotional. Quickly she wiped at her eyes to hide the tears as Michaela entered the room.

"Do you need any help?" she asked sedately, casting a look in her father's direction.

"You can set the table," Elizabeth suggested, never looking up from the carrots she was slicing for the salad.

Michaela moved around the kitchen loudly, banging the plates together and clanging silverware as she went about her task. Josef knew she was unhappy with him but he felt justified in his actions. Casting a quick glance at his wife, he launched into his lecture. "Michaela?"

She looked up from the table, a fork in hand. "Hmm?"

"House rules are that boys are not allowed in your bedroom."

"I know," she said flippantly, feeling more like Marjorie than herself.

Josef sighed under his breath and silently reminded himself that he needed to tread carefully. "Then in the future I expect you to follow the house rules. We didn't just decide on them arbitrarily. They're in place for your protection. I know you and Sully like to spend time together but you need to be in the presence of other people. There is too much temptation for a boy when the two of you are alone like that."

Michaela looked up at her father in amusement, remembering how she was the one who initiated the kiss that afternoon. She couldn't help the way her lips turned up on the sides but quickly suppressed the smile when she saw the serious expression on her father's face. "Alright," she whispered reluctantly.

Marjorie soon joined them in the kitchen and within ten minutes, they were gathered around the table. Elizabeth looked over at her daughter's feeling sentimental. "Michaela will you ask the blessing. The happy hearts one?"

That was the grace Michaela learned in preschool and she wasn't quite sure why her mother was asking her to say that one but she nodded anyway. "Thank you Lord for happy hearts, for warm and sunny weather, thank you Lord for this our food and that we're all together. Amen."

A chorus of amens joined hers and Elizabeth crossed herself, ignoring the fact that no one else did. The food was passed and their plates full as Josef looked from one daughter to the other. In his stomach, he suddenly felt nervous. After spending the afternoon, relieving Elizabeth's fears, he suddenly realized he had his own as well. Maybe they shouldn't tell the girls just yet. Perhaps it would be better to wait.

Elizabeth wasn't on his same wavelength though and as she finished her salad, she looked across at Marjorie and Michaela. "Girls, we have something to tell you."

Two pairs of eyes, focused on her and she found that words failed her for the moment. She looked over at her husband imploringly. Seeing that is was too late to turn back now, Josef took over for her. "Your mother and I have some very exciting news," he began.

"We're getting a pool?" Marjorie asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"No," Josef said with a shake of his head. "Michaela isn't going to be the youngest anymore."

The girls looked at each other in confusion and then back at their parents. "We're adopting?" Michaela asked giving her parents a strange look.

"No," Elizabeth corrected. "I'm pregnant."

A stunned silence filled the room at first, the girls looking at each other and then back to their mother. "Pregnant?" Marjorie asked in disbelief.

"Twelve weeks," Josef added, the nervousness in his stomach increasing.

"Oh my gosh," Michaela finally spoke up as a smile formed in the corners of her mouth. "We're going to have a little brother or sister?"

"You sure are," Josef said happily, relief washing over him. He reached over and caressed his wife's abdomen lovingly. "Marjorie, are you okay?" he asked looking to his flabbergasted daughter.

"How did this happen?" she asked abruptly, her forehead still wrinkled in a funny manner.

"What do you mean how did it happen," Josef chuckled. "The same way these things always happen."

Marjorie pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, letting her fork fall onto her plate with a loud clang. "Hope you know I'm not babysitting."

"You'll be at college when the baby comes," Elizabeth reminded her. "So I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Horror filled Marjorie's face. "Oh God, that means you'll be huge at my high school graduation. Do you two live to embarrass me?"

Josef looked at his daughter skeptically. "What's so embarrassing about this?"

"You're old enough to be grandparents and you're having another child. That's like taking out a billboard that says hey everyone we're still having sex."

"Marjorie," Josef said in a low tone meant to warn his daughter that she was on dangerous territory.

With another roll of her eyes, Marjorie stood. "Whatever, like I said don't expect me to babysit."

"Majorie, sit down and finish your dinner," Elizabeth reprimanded, sounding like she was talking to a five year old instead of her seventeen year old daughter.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," she quipped and then quickly moved towards the swinging door.

Michaela couldn't help but see the irony in the whole exchange. It was only by the grace of God that Marjorie herself wasn't pregnant and now she was upset that her mother was expecting. As her sister left the room, Michaela smiled over at her mother. "Can I be there for the birth?"

Josef looked down at Elizabeth who was considering the question and then back at his daughter. It would be a wonderful experience for her but this one had to be Elizabeth's decision. "I don't know Michaela." The hopeful expression on her daughter's face made her quickly amend her statement. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Michaela said eagerly. "Oh and congratulations."

With an approving smile from her father, she tucked into the rest of her dinner wanting to tell Sully the news as soon as possible.

* * *

Turning her cell phone to vibrate, Michaela laid it on her stomach waiting and hoping that Sully would still call. She too had remembered after he left that there was something he wanted to tell her and she was curious to see what it was. Additionally it would be odd not to hear from him. The nightly phone call quickly became ritual and she would hate to abandon it now. The vibrations soon tickled her skin and she quickly picked it up and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hello."

"I was afraid they might have taken your cell phone."

"Oh don't worry. My father's bark is much worse than his bite. He'll get over it quickly. What did he say to you this afternoon?"

Sully laughed nervously. "Well he likes me and he likes that I make you happy. But he doesn't like what I was doing in his house today." Sully emphasized the words his house just as Josef had on the car ride home. "Oh and I shouldn't push you farther than you're ready to go."

"Cause naturally it was you doing the pushing," Michaela replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she spoke. Sully laughed at her wit and looked up at her bedroom window from his position on the lawn, wondering if she would in fact come down in a moment.

"You're his little girl. He doesn't want to think about you kissing boys."

"I could be doing worse."

"I think he's afraid we were doing worse."

"What's that noise?"

"The wind."

"Are you outside?"

"Umm… yeah. On your front lawn actually."

"My front lawn?" As she spoke, she rolled over to the other side of the bed and stood in the small space. With a quick jerk of the cord she raised the blinds and peered into the darkness trying to make out his form. "Why pray tell are you on my lawn?"

"Pray tell?" Sully laughed. "Is this another fifty cent word?"

"No," Michaela giggled, her eyes finally having made out the streetlights reflecting off his jacket. "It's a shortening of I pray you, do tell."

"Why did I ask?" Sully chortled.

"You still haven't told me why you are on my front lawn? I mean, should I be concerned. Have you turned into a stalker or a peeping Tom?"

"No," Sully adamantly replied realizing how creepy his behavior probably appeared. "I need to talk to you and I would prefer to do it in person."

Without a second's hesitation, Michaela lowered the blind and slipped around the bed to retrieve a robe and some slippers. "I'll be right down."

Quietly she slipped down the hall, past the darkened door of her parent's room knowing that if they were caught that she would be in big trouble. She wasn't naturally a rule breaker but there was something about Sully that made her see things differently. It wasn't that she wanted to purposefully disobey but rather she felt in charge of this part of her life and her parent's rules irritated her. Slowly she turned the deadbolt on the front door and then stood still listening for any sound from above. When she was certain all was quiet, she slipped out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey," Sully whispered, instantly mounting the front stairs onto the porch.

Michaela wrapped her arms around her, tucking her bare hands under her armpits for warmth. "Hello," she said wrinkling her nose up as she felt the urge to sneeze from the cold night air.

Taking a deep breath, Sully decided to simply launch into the explanation and get this part over as quickly as possible. "I found out why everyone was whispering today at school."

"So we weren't just paranoid?"

Sully shook his head. "Apparently Catherine saw us on Saturday."

"Of course she did. She was at the party." Michaela's brow wrinkled in confusion and then suddenly went smooth again as it dawned on her what Sully was referring to. "She saw us at the drug store?" Sully nodded. "And then decided to run her big fat mouth I suppose." Withdrawing her fists from where she had them securely tucked, Michaela clenched them in rage and made an impatient grunt. "That little… uh…" Puffing up her cheeks, she bit down the urge to say the word that she was dying to use.

"Bitch?" Sully suggested, a little smirk on his face.

"I wasn't going to say that," she whispered, shivering now from the cold air.

"Sorry," Sully whispered hastily and then unzipped his jacket. "Here take this."

"No then you'll be cold."

"Share it with me then?" A small smile slipped over her face as she nodded and moved into the circle of his arms. Michaela huddled closer as Sully pulled the edges of his heavy down coat around them both. "What are we going to do?" Michaela whispered breathlessly laying her mouth next to his ear.

Sully felt at a loss for words. "Whatever you want to do."

She sighed loudly and Sully pulled her even closer, knowing that she was more upset than she was letting on. "We haven't even been dating for that long. How could they think..." She shivered violently and Sully wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or some form of disgust.

"I know," he whispered into her hair. "We'll just set everyone straight."

"But Catherine saw us. I mean she's going to think we're lying."

"We'll just deny it."

"Lie? Oh Sully I couldn't lie about it." She turned her face up to look at him. "I mean we really did buy a pregnancy test."

He was smiling in something akin to admiration. Taking the edges of his coat in one hand, he raised the other to wipe some stray hairs back from her face. "That's what I love about ya."

"What?"

"That you don't compromise your principles even in a situation like this."

In the darkness it was hard to see the color on her cheeks deepen but Sully could feel the warmth radiating from them. "I suppose my principles are downright annoying sometimes." She turned her face down as she spoke.

Sully's free hand came to raise her chin so that his blue eyes could look into hers once more. "We will simply say it's none of their business and I'll speak to Catherine myself."

"No!" Michaela said a little too eagerly. "I want to talk to her."

"Okay," Sully conceded giving her a quizzical look. He felt rather than heard her sigh as she once again laid her head against his chest.

"I better get back inside."

"Yeah, I better get home."

Michaela nodded and looked up once more to give Sully a quick goodbye kiss. Whether it was the cold night air or simply the feelings between them, the warmth of their lips against the others was electrifying. It was very reluctantly that either moved from their position. Michaela felt the cold as she stepped out of Sully's embrace but she still waited on the porch until she could no longer see him.

Something strangely wonderful was happening to her. She couldn't put words to the changes she felt inside of her and she wondered if all teenage girls felt this way about their boyfriends. Certainly she liked the way it felt when they kissed and he was cute but this was more than physical attraction. Michaela found she couldn't remember what her life was like before Sully which wasn't really that long ago. She only knew that she didn't want to be without him.

* * *

Sully opened the back door of Marjorie's car and climbed inside to take his seat beside Michaela. "Mornin'," he yawned.

"I see you finally caught your breath," Michaela joked having left him after their morning run still panting hard.

"You were trying to kill me today."

"No pain, no gain."

"No, this wasn't one of your normal torture sessions. You were running like the devil was after you this morning."

Michaela smiled and reached over to grab his hand. "Just working off a little anger," she said giving him a little wink.

Marjorie looked back at the two of them through her rearview mirror. "Do you two know how retarded it looks when you both sit in the back seat?" she grumped.

Sully looked over at Michaela with a questioning look. "Ignore her. She's in a bad mood. We got some news after you left last night."

Cocking his head to the side, Sully raised his eyebrows wondering why she hadn't told him last night when they'd seen each other. "News?"

"Our mother is pregnant."

With all the talk of pregnancy flying around, Sully couldn't help but think how ironic this was. "Your mother is pregnant?"

Michaela opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Marjorie. "Don't go around school blabbing about this. It's supposed to stay in the family for now."

"I'm only telling Sully," Michaela protested.

"It's so embarrassing," Marjorie continued ignoring her sister completely. "Not to mention irresponsible."

"Irresponsible? They're married which is more than I can say for other people in this vehicle." She looked at her sister accusingly as she spoke.

"Stop being so nineteen fifties Michaela." She looked back at Sully as she spoke the next lines. "Dating my sister is going to give you a permanent case of blue balls."

"Marjorie! Why do you have to be so vulgar? You're as bad as Hank." Michaela's cheeks turned bright red but Sully held fast to her hand, stroking the back of it to encourage her to calm down. Marjorie only smiled though, having gotten the rise out of Michaela she was looking for. When they pulled into the school parking lot, Michaela would barely look at Sully still feeling the sting of Marjorie's words. They climbed out of the car and Marjorie quickly took off knowing that Michaela was only going to give her more trouble if she stayed around.

Sully was at her side before she even got her backpack situated. "Don't listen to her. You know I don't expect nothing like that."

"Thank …" Her eyes suddenly caught a flash of pink and she knew exactly who it was. "Excuse me," she said pushing past Sully before even finishing her sentence to him. Sully turned to see what had her so distracted and noticed Catherine standing at Hank's car talking to him. Michaela was already half way across the parking lot and Sully had to run to catch up with her.

"Michaela," he called out trying to slow her down but to no avail.

As Michaela approached she narrowed her eyes, ready to give the cheerleader a piece of her mind. "Catherine." Her voice was even and calm, no hint of the rage brewing just beneath the surface.

With a flip of her hair, she turned to look at Michaela, a little smirk on her face. "Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my business."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said playing innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Hank stepped in between the two girls, smiling devilishly. "Now let's not let things get out of hand. She didn't tell the whole school Michaela… just everyone in our grade." He laughed as he said it.

"Hank stay out of it," Michaela warned feeling her temper flaring with his words. Sully had arrived at her side now and stood back a few steps so that Michaela wouldn't feel like he was interfering. He wanted to be here though in case she needed his support. Hank stepped back beside him, realizing quickly that Michaela wasn't messing around.

Catherine placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Michaela judgmentally. "I know what I saw. Are you denying it?"

"You don't have a clue what you saw. You, just like everyone else, jumped to a conclusion that was completely wrong." As she spoke Michaela spread her hands to indicate the small crowd that had now gathered around them.

Catherine continued to look smug, now crossing her arms over her chest. "Well…"

Michaela wasn't about to let her get a word in edge wise though. "And what did you gain by telling people anyway? Is that how you feel good about yourself? By telling lies about other people? Grow up Catherine. Stop acting like you're in middle school."

"Hit her," someone cried from the crowd.

"Girl fight," another person echoed from the other side.

Feeling even more empowered, Michaela continued on. "How did it feel when everyone thought you'd had plastic surgery?"

Catherine went ghostly white and swallowed hard. "I never…" she began shaking her head from side to side.

"Yeah right," Hank snickered. "Flat as a board to a perfect C cup in one summer." As he spoke he held out his hands as if he were squeezing her breasts.

"Hank," Michaela warned again. "It happens. Girls mature at different rates… that isn't my point. Whether it's true or not, it was your business Catherine and no one had the right to spread rumors about you. I would think you'd understand how that it feels to have people whispering about you."

Reliving the pain of last September, Catherine simply dropped her head in shame. Michaela was right but to admit that was too painful in front of so many people. In the distance the three minute warning bell sounded quickly catching the attention of the students.

"Michaela we're going to be late," Sully whispered stepping to her side and taking her hand.

She nodded and then looked back at Catherine. "Please stay out of my business." The request was polite, her points all well articulated. Catherine nodded in reply still not ready to speak.

There was already a buzz circulating in the halls about what had occurred outside. People looked approving at Michaela, nodding at her as she moved along but she never noticed. Her gaze was fixed on Sully. "Was that alright? I wasn't over the top was I?"

"Not at all," he assured and to her surprise quickly leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

_

* * *

__Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. Exams and Homecoming sort of consumed me for the past few weeks but school is over now and I should have more time to write so I hope to get back into a rhythm. Thanks for all the encouragement to continue and for your patience!! _


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Michaela watched from across the room as her father lovingly rubbed her mother's lower abdomen once again. From the first day they announced that Elizabeth was pregnant, her father was thrilled. Michaela was fascinated by how her father literally turned into a nervous wreck especially given the fact that he was an obstetrician himself. Yet Michaela had no clue just how protective Joseph could be until they found out Elizabeth was carrying a boy. Every day for the past week, there was some new outfit or toy, most often blue in color. For the past two days, he'd forgotten to pick up Michaela from track practice, rushing home to check on Elizabeth. Michaela hadn't minded too much as she simply waited around for Sully to finish baseball practice in order to catch a ride home with the Haydens.

Michaela was happy at first too, especially for her father who seemed to have been cursed as the only male in the Quinn house. Michaela knew how much it meant to him to have someone to carry on the Quinn family name though she swore that she'd never change her name when she married. Yet as the obsession grew, Michaela grew less and less pleased. In Michaela's opinion it had become a little ridiculous. The baby wasn't here yet – in fact the baby wasn't even viable outside of the womb yet and he was already obsessed. What would he be like when the golden child arrived?

At the same time, Michaela felt guilty for thinking this way. She should be happy for her parents and she did try to be. The problem was she'd become accustomed to being her Father's main interest. For months now they'd been planning a trip to Boston so that Michaela could visit Harvard, Joseph's alma mater and the school Michaela longed to go to. Only this morning, Joseph asked if she minded going alone. Her grandmother lived in Boston and she would be staying with her for the visit. Feeling a little lost, Michaela assured him it was fine while inside she silently railed against it.

Now sitting in the family room, Michaela wasn't sure how much more she could take. When Joseph lowered his head and spoke to her mother's stomach for the third time in the last hour, Michaela sighed loudly but neither one of her parents noticed. There was no use, she decided. Speaking up quickly, she asked, "Can I go to Sully's?"

Her father looked up at her and then at the clock. "Is it okay with the Hayden's?"

"I'll call before I go and make sure."

Josef looked over at Elizabeth who nodded ever so slightly. "Be home by ten."

Within minutes Michaela was out the door, her winter jacket zipped tight against the early evening cold. When she called, Sully insisted on walking over to get her but as usual Michaela didn't pay his request to wait for him any heed and started off down the street. By the light of a street lamp she caught his silhouette running towards her and she sped up herself, smiling as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Do you ever listen?"

"I didn't need you to walk me to your house. It's a gated community – I'm perfectly safe."

"That's because you assume that the madmen are all locked out, when they're probably your next door neighbor."

That made Michaela laugh, though she nodded consenting that Sully was right. "You're not a madman, are you?"

Sully dropped her hand and made a growling noise. Michaela felt herself being hoisted off the ground as Sully laid her over his shoulder and started to run up the hill. Her screams quickly dissolved into laughter as she became more accustomed to the feel of being held securely in his arms. Sully soon winded and set her back down, stopping momentarily to catch his breath.

"Slow poke," she teased lightly tapping his arm.

"You weren't saying that this morning."

Michaela pressed her lips tight together, not responding right away. This morning for the first time ever he'd kept up with her step for step as they ran. "You've improved," she finally consented. "But you should be careful not to over train."

That made Sully smile as he reached for her hand once more. "Scared?"

"Of what?"

"That I'll beat you."

Again Michaela laughed. "Maybe a little."

Sully leaned in close. "Don't worry I enjoy the sight when I'm running behind you." The color of Michaela's cheeks heightened as they started walking once again. Michaela grew strangely pensive which worried Sully a little but he didn't break the silence rather stroked the palm of her hand as they continued to his house. He liked feeling this way – as if she was his responsibility. Ever since the Catherine incident at school, things were different for the two of them. There was less teasing by all concerned, including Hank. Sully was glad because he knew Michaela was sensitive to the fact that this was all new to her. It was all new for Sully as well but that didn't faze him. When he was with Michaela things came naturally as if they belonged together.

When they entered the kitchen through the back door, the smell of freshly baked cookies was in the air. Julia was just setting out two plates and glasses of milk. "Hi Michaela."

"Hi," she returned slipping out of her coat as Sully hung up his.

"Thought the two of you might want a little snack," she said smiling widely.

"Thanks Mrs. Hayden." They both onto the bar stools in front of the plates. Michaela couldn't help smiling back, thinking to herself this is how mothers were supposed to be. Of course even if Elizabeth wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be baking cookies but Michaela still wished things were more normal in her own family.

"There's more when you finish. Just help yourself." With that she left and Michaela sighed contentedly. That was another thing- the Haydens trusted them to be alone. Not like her mother who snooped constantly. She was still staring at the kitchen door, when Sully brought her back to reality.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," she lied, picking up a cookie and taking a large bite. Sully watched her carefully as she chewed, knowing something was bothering her. Michaela gave him an odd look. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Not like I mind or anything, but you don't usually call me up and ask to come over on a school night. I thought maybe you wanted to talk."

The thought of being known so well was comforting to Michaela and she leaned in towards Sully a bit. "I don't know. I want to be happy about my mom being pregnant but … I'm not."

Sully nodded. "I think that's normal."

"I think I'm jealous." She didn't raise her eyes as she admitted this, scared of bearing her soul so freely. "My father is finally getting his boy."

To Michaela's surprise, Sully turned sideways on the stool and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. It was strange how physical acts comforted her so. She didn't shy away in the least but leaned further into him, resting her head on his shoulder, her lips just shy of his jaw. "It's still very new for him. I'm sure things will settle down soon – return more to normal."

"Until the baby is born," she whispered.

Sully laughed gently. "He's not going to forget about you Michaela. That isn't the way your father is. I've seen his eyes light up when he looks at you. Nothing's going to change that."

"He's sending me to Harvard by myself."

Sully tensed. The trip to Boston was something he dreaded already. It was a reminder that in two years she would be going off while Sully was clueless as to the direction his own life would take. He knew that it was foolish to think of their relationship as something permanent. Yet he did. "I'm sorry," he whispered lowering his hand to rest against her thigh, his fingers rubbing her leg.

Michaela felt a strange quiver inside, very aware of where his hand lay. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was scared Sully would hear it. "It's alright," she tried to brush it off as if it didn't matter. "There's more than enough love to go around, right?" she half laughed.

"If you are feeling neglected," he leaned in nuzzling her hair, "you can always come here."

That made Michaela giggle in earnest and she nodded her head. "I might be spending a lot of time here."

Sully kissed her near her earlobe and then whispered into her ear. "Wanna watch a movie?" They both knew that this was more of an excuse to sit close to one another for a bit longer.

"Sure but I have to be home at ten."

Letting go of her, Sully nodded. He watched her carefully as they moved into the next room, battling the feelings inside once more. It was only a few nights before as he lay in bed that it occurred to him that he loved her but he hadn't spoken it aloud. He wanted to say the words to her, even now, but fear held him back. What if she didn't feel the same? What if he scared her away? He didn't know exactly how she felt and he wasn't about to risk losing her.

The family room was already deserted when they arrived. Sully quickly chose a movie for them to watch, knowing they would see little of it. As soon as Sully was sitting beside her, she could feel the pounding in her heart but longed for him to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long. Sully began to massage her scalp first, gently pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair. "I love your hair," he whispered turning her slightly so that he could reach it better.

Michaela moved back against him, so that her back rested against his chest his one hand still moving against her scalp. As always she was amazed at how Sully seemed to know how to touch her, the way to make her forget everything else. "We need to watch the time," she whispered.

"We will," Sully assured her, his lips close to her ear.

Within minutes, she was turning in his arms as they lay back on the couch. Michaela swallowed hard as she stretched her form along his. They kissed repeatedly, each enjoying the intimacy that they shared. Both were keenly aware of the subtle changes in each other, neither sure where to put their hands. Michaela's heart was racing, her blood flowing hot and fast pooling around her mid section as she became more aroused than she'd ever been in her short life. Sully too was quickly becoming aroused and unconsciously he pressed against her, his hands wandering up and down her back.

It wasn't the first time that Michaela found herself wondering if Sully was a virgin. She always felt like he knew more than she did, knew how to touch her and kiss her in just the right way. Gently, Michaela pulled away moving down slightly so that her head rested against his chest, frightened of where all this was leading. She didn't move away from him though, wanting to continue the gentle caresses. Propping her head up on his chest, she looked up at him.

Sully was a little worried he'd scared her. "You alright?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Fine," she whispered in return. "I just .. I'm… you should now that I'm... I've never done this sort of thing before."

"This sort of thing?" Sully questioned, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"You're my first boyfriend." Her voice dropped lower as she continued. "The first boy I've kissed or … done anything with." A pleading look in her eyes told Sully she didn't want to say more and he quickly relieved her misery.

Rubbing the lower part of her back, Sully assured her, "I'm a virgin too."

Michaela couldn't help but smile and lay her head back against his chest, watching the images on the television screen but thinking more about Sully than the movie. She was warm and happy, contented. Sully felt the same as he continued to softly rub her back, inhaling deeply the smell of her. Neither noticed that their eyelids grew heavy. When the screen went black as the movie ended, the last bit of light in the room faded but no one noticed, both soundly asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!! Sorry for the hiatus but I'm back now and hope to finish this one up in the next few weeks._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sully waited by her locker, drumming his fingers nervously against his leg. All morning he'd grew more and more anxious. When he first woke up with her laying there on top of him, he thought it was a dream. He gently stroked her back, resting his lips against her hair. Michaela sighed contentedly in her sleep before stirring a little as Sully gained full consciousness. Things happened quickly after that. Michaela was whisked home, Julia assuring her that Joseph and Elizabeth would understand that it was an accident, a mistake. Yet neither her words nor Sully's could take the look of terror out of her eyes. Sully received a brief lecture on trust and responsibility but no punishment was assigned both of the Haydens believing it was an honest mistake. If they'd been found moments before lying like they were that might have been different but thankfully Sully had woken already. Sully continued to hope that the Quinns had a similar reaction, though something in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.

When she rounded the row of lockers, Sully could see the puffy reddened eyes and he was at her side in a moment. Michaela practically threw herself into his waiting arms, clinging to his neck as she buried her head against his shoulder. "Michaela?" Sully questioned wondering just what it was that made her grasp him so tightly.

Mr. Drew the geometry teacher walked by and looked at them disapprovingly and Sully quickly pushed her backwards, not wanting to add to their problems by getting them in trouble for a public display of affection. "What is it?" he asked quickly, his eyes darting between the teacher and her swollen face.

"I'm grounded for three weeks." As she continued to speak, she ticked off on her fingers what exactly this grounding meant. "I can't see you except at school. I can't ride home with you from ball practice," Michaela rolled her eyes at this one, thinking she'd probably be walking since her father couldn't seem to remember to pick her up. "I can't take my driving test. I can't volunteer at the hospital. And I can't go to Boston." A stray tear fell once again as Michaela sniffled loudly.

Sully quickly wiped it away, leaving his hand resting against her cheek. "They're not going to let you visit Harvard?" Michaela shook her head. This was much worse than Sully even imagined and so it was hard for him to fathom. "Your father isn't going to let you go visit the college?" he asked again trying hard to get his mind around it.

These words brought more tears as this was the real shock of the morning. She expected her mother to be irrational but when her father took Elizabeth's side Michaela was infuriated. Joseph kept repeating how worried her mother was when she awoke this morning and realized that her bed was never slept in; how bad that sort of thing was for her and the baby's health as if Michaela purposefully set out to make her mother miscarry. While she'd expected consequences, these were in her opinion completely unfair.

"I'm so sorry," Sully whispered feeling if all this was his fault. "I know how much Boston meant to you. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Michaela looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself. It was a mistake. We didn't mean for it to happen. Besides it's not your fault that my parents are completely unreasonable." Michaela headed down to her locker as she spoke, knowing that soon the bell would ring to signal the start of another school day.

"Three weeks," Sully sighed the reality of how long that was setting in.

"Oh and after those three week, I can only see you if there will be other people present. We aren't allowed to go out on dates by ourselves or be left alone together."

Sully eyes' grew large at this new bout of unreasonableness. "For how long?"

"Oh that's indefinitely. I've broken the bond of trust," she said dramatically imitating her mother's voice.

Michaela closed her locker and leaned back against it, looking sadly at Sully. He moved to stand in front of her, resting his forehead against hers. "What are we going to do?" he whispered.

"Play by the rules, hope I get time off for good behavior." Sully smiled at her jail analogy. The warning bell rang and they both knew it was time to go. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course." With a quick glance down the hall, he leaned in and placed a brief kiss to her lips. "I love you," he added his eyes opening to meet hers. With that he swung his backpack onto his shoulders and was gone. Michaela stood for a moment staring after him, wondering if her ears were working right or if she only imagined his last words. I love you. Did he mean that? Did she love him? She contemplated the question as if it was the first time. Did he expect her to say it back?

If it was meant to cheer her up it didn't quite work, mostly because she was trying to figure out if he'd really said it or not. It did manage to distract her. Joseph and Elizabeth were forgotten momentarily, all of her thoughts directed to Sully and three words he uttered.

* * *

As baseball practice ended, Sully looked over at the parking lot noticing that Michaela was still waiting for her ride home. After assuring that Julia wasn't there yet, he wandered over to where she sat. "You sure we can't give you a ride?"

She smiled weakly. "No, I just called. Marjorie's going to come get me." Holding out her hand, she reached for Sully's. "This is so unfair."

"We'll make it," he said trying to be optimistic. "We've already made it through one day. Only 20 more to go."

Michaela squeezed his hand in appreciation of his gesture. "I just wish they trusted me. I mean I've never given them a reason not to until last night and I get the absolute worst punishment ever. And it's not even like we did what they think we did."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sully saw Marjorie's car pull into the parking lot. "Your sister is here." Michaela made to drop his hand but Sully wrapped his free arm around her. "I meant what I said today." Michaela made to open her mouth but Sully laid his finger across it. "You don't have to say it back. I just want ya to know that. I don't care that your parents are keeping you under house arrest – I'll wait, alright?"

Michaela barely had time to nod before he pressed his lips against hers. He caught her bottom lip between his, sucking on it gently before he stepped back. They ignored the rev of the engine and then the beep of the horn, Marjorie's signals that she was tired of waiting. They kissed once again, holding onto each other tightly.

Marjorie opened the car door and stood. "Hey stop sucking face and get in the car."

"I gotta go," Michaela whispered pulling back and finding herself lost in the blue before her. "Call me tonight. They haven't taken my cell phone."

Sully nodded, casting a disgruntled look at Marjorie as Michaela moved to the car. "I do believe we did you a big favor not too long ago," he reminded her.

"And for that I'll not tell my parents that you were playing tonsil hockey with my sister. See I'm generous." She smiled widely as she spoke, giving him a little bow.

"Gee thanks," Sully replied with sarcasm as the two sisters climbed into the car. Michaela waved as they pulled away, her lips still warm from his kiss.

She leaned back against the car seat, closing her eyes and reliving the last few minutes in his arms. Once again, he'd said he loved her and this time she was sure her ears hadn't deceived her. If Sully hadn't stopped her, would she have confessed her love? The words were on her lips but what did it really mean to be in love. Turning her head, she contemplated asking her sister, after all she did claim to love Loren. "Marjorie how did you know you loved Loren?'

"I don't know," she replied stifling a yawn. "I guess when I stopped looking at other guys and wondering what it would be like to kiss them." She raised her eyebrows at her sister and gave a little chuckle. "Why? You think you love Sully?" Michaela remained quiet, already regretting that she had asked but Marjorie wasn't about to let it drop that easily. "Oh… wait a minute. Sully said he loved you, didn't he? They always say that when they want to sleep with you."

Michaela blocked her voice out, turning to look out the window. Marjorie without knowing it had just convinced her that Sully was speaking from his heart. If he'd said it to her last night as they were making out on the couch, Michaela might have thought it had to do with a desire for them to be more physical. Rather his pronouncement came when he'd just received the news that they wouldn't be left alone together for a very long time. More than ever Michaela knew that he meant it and that made her smile. The only question now was did she feel the same?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The first week of Michaela's punishment was sheer torture. Two different letters came from Harvard – the first with the itinerary of the weekend and the second with a special invitation to an honors luncheon. To Michaela, it felt as if she was being taunted and she vowed to simply throw any further communication from the university straight into the garbage. Yet Michaela refused to let any of this show in front of her parents, her stubborn streak carrying her through the first week. She spent most of the time holed up in her room, certain that neither of her parents even noticed her absence from the family, their thoughts only for their new child. This was far from true but Joseph and Elizabeth weren't aware of how much she needed their reassurance. They thought she was mad at them, and they both knew from experience that only time would take it away. Both continued on coexisting, not communicating and deepening the rift between them.

Sully continued to boost Michaela's spirits during the first week with late night phone calls and little gifts to greet her each morning at school. There were music compilations burned to cd, a poster of the Ramones that he purchased before they were even dating as a present for her and finally a picture of the two of them together that Julia had taken. Michaela was grateful for him and felt treasured and loved as never before. More than once they were chastised by teachers for holding hands or hugging in the halls, though they did manage to share a few quick kisses between classes.

The second week of Michaela's punishment would prove to be Sully's low point. When the Hayden boys descended on the household for spring break, Sully thought it would be great getting to know them. Inside he was a little fearful of how they would feel about his presence. It was different than at Christmas because now that he'd settled in, he really wanted to feel part of the family. Neither Hayden boy was thinking much about bonding with their foster brother though. There were high school friends to catch up with and Sully ranked low on the people to hang out with list. Julia who spent much of her time taking care of Sully and catering to his every need, was overjoyed to have her sons home in order to wait on their every need. Sully wasn't forgotten but rather one of the pack.

Sully, who grew up taking care of himself, had quickly become accustomed to being the center of attention in the Hayden household and this new turn of events brought out his insecurities. Perhaps it wouldn't have bothered him so much if he could have hung out with Michaela but Joseph and Elizabeth erased any chance of that happening. The fifteen minute phone calls at the end of each night and the hasty meetings in the hall were suddenly not enough for him. He savored the twenty five minutes that they spent together eating lunch. Sully, who normally had a large appetite, was much more concerned with Michaela than food. Sitting as close together as possible, Sully would hold her hand under the table wishing he could kiss her or even hug her.

The prospect of the weekend spent watching Julia fuss over the boys as they prepared to return to college didn't appeal to Sully. So around nine he wandered down to the Cooper's house to practice soccer with Matthew, hoping to stay off the feelings of doubt. It allowed him for a few hours to forget his other worries and brightened Matthew's morning as well. Perhaps it was the endorphins from all the running or Charlotte's offer for him to stay for lunch but he felt happier than he had all week as he reentered the Copper house. Charlotte watched him carefully, keeping her own secret close to her chest as she buttered the bread for grilled cheese sandwiches. "Do you like tomato soup, Sully?"

Sully, who was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors at the table with Brian, nodded in response. "I love it," he added.

Charlotte disappeared into the pantry to hunt down a couple of cans just as the front doorbell rang. "Sully would you see who that is?"

"Sure." Quickly he rounded the corner into the foyer, smiling widely as he glimpsed Michaela's face peeking through the glass at the side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Michaela asked as the door opened. She was unable to control her desire to touch him and she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso hugging him to herself tightly.

"Playing ball with Matthew. How about you?"

"Colleen has a dance recital tonight. I told Charlotte I would come by and French braid her hair for her so she wouldn't have to take her to the salon."

"The prison guards let you out?"

Michaela laughed for what felt like the first time in awhile. "They didn't know you were here."

"And you better not tell them," Charlotte added as she came around the corner. They both looked over at her appreciatively, still not breaking apart. "I'll give you a moment to finish your hello and then I could use a hand with lunch." She winked at them before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

Sully didn't waste one more moment but kissed her hard on the lips with all the pent up frustration of the past two weeks. Michaela was the first to slip open her mouth, running her tongue lightly over his lips giggling with the happiness she felt bubbling up inside of her. When they finally broke the kiss, Michaela quickly laid her head against his cheek, the words coming out more naturally than she could have imagined. "I love you."

Neither moved nor spoke for the next few moments. Sully hadn't said the words again since that afternoon at school, afraid that Michaela would be intimidated or else guilted into saying it back to him. It was a subject never far from Michaela's thoughts over the past two weeks. Analyzing her feelings over and over again, she was left with this one conclusion and only needed the opportunity to say it to him. It wasn't the most romantic or even private moment but somehow she knew it was right.

Sully wanted to see her eyes, her beautiful two toned eyes and so he pulled back moving his arms from around her to take both of her hands in his. He was just about to repeat the words to her when Brian came racing around the corner, slipping in between them and smiling up widely at Sully. "Are you playing Paper, Rock, Scissors with her?"

They both laughed breaking the moment but neither minded much. A few hours, even in the presence of others, was better than not seeing each other at all.

* * *

It was a nasty habit that he picked up in the foster care system - a matter of simple survival essentially. Adults rarely told children anything, leaving them guessing about their future fate half the time. Eavesdropping was a survival skill for Sully, one he picked up at quite a young age. This method alerted him to his upcoming moves more than once so it was nothing for him to stand at the top of the stairs that Sunday evening and listen in after he happened to overhear his name mentioned. Of course he had no idea what came before and so what he heard had no context to it. Sully never thought of that though.

"When should we tell him?" Julia asked, a sense of anxiety in her voice that Sully quickly picked up on.

Charles deep rich voice followed quickly behind. "As soon as possible. We shouldn't keep him in the dark for too long."

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we? I mean we keeping thinking about whether this is right for us but is this the right thing for Sully?"

"Oh I think so. It became clear when the boys were home that he doesn't feel part of the family…" Sully's heart sank inside of him as he heard those words and rather than be upset further, he retired to his room right then. Looking around at the place he'd called home for the past four months, he had the urge to pack up his meager belongings right then and leave. He could simply demand to be taken back to the group home and spare himself the agony of hearing their words about sending him away.

The dream quickly faded, the illusion of being happy here dispelled with a few short statements. Sully knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up that this would be permanent but he had hoped it would last longer than a few months. Going to the closet, he pulled out a duffel bag and unzipped it to put his clothes in. As he moved over to the side of the dresser, Michaela's hair band caught his attention. She'd left it here one night and he'd kept it simply wanting something of hers to hold onto. Michaela had a sweatshirt of his that she'd worn home one night by accident and he liked to imagine that she felt the same about that as he did about the hair band.

Picking it up, he brought it to his nose briefly, inhaling the light floral scent that her hair always held. He turned quickly now and threw the duffel bag back towards his closet. The thoughts of leaving were quickly dispelled from his mind as he realized that he had to extend his stay here as long as possible because of her. If he went back to the group home the possibility of seeing her would be slim to none and that was a reality he simply couldn't face. Crossing to the phone, he hastily dialed her number relaxing the minute he heard her voice on the other end of the line.

* * *

Desperation sometimes makes rational people do completely irrational things. That is what Michaela thought to herself as she looked into the mirror of the airport bathroom and readjusted her ponytail. Nerves in the pit of her stomach made her feel jumpy but she told herself she would feel better once her hand was firmly held in Sully's again. Who had first mentioned the idea, she wasn't sure, but they had both readily agreed to it.

Her parents insisted that she call her grandmother and tell her that she would not be coming to the visitation weekend for Harvard which Michaela thought was a cruel punishment. At first it was out of sheer dread that she put off making the call but by the end, it became part of the plan. With her grandmother still expecting her, she simply called and told her she would be bringing a friend along, leaving out the part about it being a boy. The airline tickets were non-refundable and so her father never bothered to cancel them. It cost her some of her savings to get her father's ticket transferred to Sully but she had certainly thought it was worth it.

It was the idea that the Hayden's were sending Sully away and the thought that her own parent's could care less about her now that they would have a son that drove them both forward. They decided that if they weren't going to be able to see each other, they might as well go out with a bang – a last hurrah so to speak. Michaela was actually surprised at how easy everything was. Sully told the Haydens he would spend the weekend with Cloud Dancing at the group home. They had a dinner party to go to and so he offered to take the bus downtown after school. Julia gave him money for a taxi instead, insisting he call as soon as he arrived. He would make that call, once they were in Boston. Michaela was supposedly babysitting for the Coopers right after school until late and though her parent's would miss her either that night or in the morning, skipping school on Friday to leave gave them enough time to get away before anyone noticed their absence. It was the perfect plan, if only she could shake this anxious feeling that seemed to cling to her.

Emerging from the bathroom, Michaela noticed the same anxious look on Sully's face and knew he was having the same doubts she was. Though it was impossible that anyone had missed them yet, both had the feeling of being watched and looked around almost constantly. Michaela readjusted her backpack before making her way over to him and slipping her hand inside of his. "You alright?"

Sully turned to face her with a tiny nod. "Michaela if you're having doubts… it's not too late."

She sighed unhappily, focusing her eyes on the floor. "I think I'll feel better once we're on the plane but if you want to stay…"

"If you're going, I'm going." This eager definite statement made Michaela smile and she felt some of the anxiety lift. "We're having a little adventure," Sully added. "There will be consequences but I think it's worth it."

"Me too," Michaela added laying her head against his shoulder, oblivious to the curious stares of those around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Nineteen **

As they walked down the tarmac towards the terminal, Michaela realized that she had yet to prepare Sully for what he was about to encounter. While she was used to the opulent lifestyle her grandmother lived, she knew Sully wasn't and that certain things could come as quite a surprise. "I haven't told you anything about my grandmother," she began already slowing her pace a little.

Sully turned towards her with interest. "Sure you did. You told me she's just like your father except a woman."

Michaela rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I mean I haven't told you about what to expect. My grandmother is wealthy."

"And you aren't?" he asked, his brow wrinkled as he tried to understand Michaela's distinction.

A light blush settled over her cheeks but she smiled. "Yes but this is different. Her house is like a museum. I mean really like a museum with art and all. Plus she has servants."

"You have Martha," he reminded her.

"My grandmother has a full house staff – butler, chef, housekeeper, gardener… oh and a chauffeur."

"So will we be chauffeured around Boston in a limo?" Sully was joking but from the look on Michaela's face, he knew that she wasn't. He let out a low whistle that made Michaela smile widely.

"My grandfather was smart when it came to business and investments. He owned the largest investment firm in Boston. When he died, my Uncle Teddy took over the in his stead." Glancing over at him as they stepped onto the escalator, she could see the nervousness on his face. Michaela spoke quickly to relieve his anxiety. "She's very down to earth though. Don't worry – she'll love you and you'll love her."

"I hope so," Sully replied suddenly feeling very unsure of himself.

Michaela reached over and intertwined her fingers through his. "Don't worry. She will."

"What do I call her?"

"Oh," Michaela thought for a moment, "I would start with Mrs. Quinn. I'm sure she'll have you call her Rebecca. That's her first name – my sister was named after her. Manners are important to her and using Mrs. Quinn will start you off on the right foot."

Again Sully could feel his stomach tense with Michaela's words. What if there were things he didn't know? Mistakes he might make without realizing it? Stepping off the escalator, Sully gripped Michaela's hand once again as insecurities bubbled to the surface. There was no more time to fret though, as a voice called out above the surrounding din. They both turned towards the sound, Michaela instantly smiling. Sully watched carefully as the well dressed older woman, made her way towards her granddaughter, kissing her on the cheek and then hugging her tightly. Sully hung back feeling decidedly awkward at the family scene before him. Yet the moment Michaela was released she turned back waving him forward excitedly.

"Grandma, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Sully."

"Boyfriend?" she said smiling like a giddy school girl. "You didn't say you had a boyfriend."

The color of Michaela's cheeks deepened but the grin widened if it was possible. Sully reached past her to take her grandmother's hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Quinn."

"Oh don't call me that. It makes me feel old and I do like to be delusional." She still held onto Sully's hand as she turned and now took Michaela's as well. "Please call me Rebecca. I was telling my hairdresser just the other day that I think having my grandchildren around would be most beneficial to my health. Too bad you don't live closer." She winked at Michaela as she spoke.

Sully hadn't been sure what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. There were no disapproving looks, no series of questions to be answered just a warm acceptance. She continued to talk as they picked up their luggage from the baggage claim and filed outside to the waiting limo. Rebecca asked about Michaela's schedule for the weekend while filling them in on the plans she had for the weekend. Michaela couldn't help but feel a little guilty for fooling her grandmother but it was hard not to enjoy herself as she sat back against the leather seats, taking in the sights of Boston through tinted windows. It was her father's fault, she told herself and her actions were completely justifiable. After all she wasn't a child.

Her grandmother's warm rich laugh broke her silent reverie and she laughed as well even though she had no clue at what. "Sully have you ever had lunch at Hard Rock. My grandson Carlton tells me that they have the best burgers."

Sully shook his head. "Never been there."

"Hard Rock Cafe, grandma?"

"I wasn't about to torture you both with something more formal right off the plane. We'll save that for later." She laughed again as Sully and Michaela exchanged a look both unsure what this weekend might hold.

* * *

Standing in his pajamas, Sully looked around the room considering the enormous bed that he was to sleep in. Never in his life had he seen such opulence and he was fairly certain he never would again. The day was magical for him. He had never known the love of a grandparent, never been spoiled rotten by an overindulgent relative. Yet today for the first time in his life, he tasted of that feeling and it left him exhilarated. There was lunch at the Hard Rock Café and then an abbreviated tour of Boston since he'd never been here before. In the late afternoon, she took them to a Barnes and Noble, insisting on buying Sully the boxed set of The Clash. Michaela picked out some books rather than music but she made Sully promise to let her listen to the cds later. All the time they were talking, Rebecca asking questions and listening to everything both of them said as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Later on there was dinner at the house and Sully was able to meet Michaela's uncle as well as his son Carlton. Even now as Sully knew he should be sleeping, he couldn't shake off his excitement. Of course the time difference between Colorado and Boston wasn't helping either. To tire him out, he decided to explore the room looking for traces of Joseph and finding few. An anatomy and physiology book on the desk, an old navy sweater in the otherwise empty dresser, and a bookshelf full of books. The room was most likely redecorated after Joseph left home but still Sully found it intriguing. Venturing over to the bookshelf, he ran a finger down the spines, reading off the names and wondering which had been Joseph's favorites. He was drawn to a thick volume with gold lettering and picked it up to read the name aloud. "Song of Myself by Walt Whitman."

Without much thought he leafed through the pages, smiling when he realized it was poetry. For Sully poetry was like music, something he could understand and feel in his soul and he read hungrily, hoping he find that feeling here. The first poem left him confused but he read on, drawn in by the elegant words and phrases. The words were magical, weaving a spell and exciting him strangely. He flipped more pages and found a racy passage that he felt almost naughty reading.

A gentle knock on his bedroom door startled him and he quickly dropped the book on the end of the bed as if it was burning his fingers. He crossed to the door and opened it to see Michaela just on the other side. "I can't sleep," she confessed. "You?"

"Nah," he replied with a shake of his head. "Feels too early still."

Michaela slipped into the room as Sully shut the door behind her. They both knew this would be frowned upon but they were keenly aware that this could be their last chance to be alone together for a long time. "Have you been out onto the balcony?" She crossed to the other side of the room as she spoke undoing the latch on the ornate French doors.

"Couldn't figure out how to undo that," Sully admitted following right behind her. The evening air was cool but Michaela had on a robe over her pajamas that helped to keep her warm. Sully didn't mind, viewing the cold as a great reason to touch her. He moved in close, taking in the view, surprised at how much he liked Boston. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she replied giving herself an excuse to stand closer to him. Sully surprised her by wrapping both arms around her back and holding her close to his chest. "It's quiet here. I wouldn't know this was such a big city from standing here."

"This is Beacon Hill," Michaela whispered. "The old part of the city. The money part of the city."

"Did your mother live in Boston as well?"

Michaela nodded. "Just down the street. They were childhood sweethearts."

This new information piqued Sully's curiosity. He imagined a young version of Joseph reading the poetry, he found earlier, to Elizabeth. Perhaps they'd stood on this very balcony, holding onto one another much like Sully and Michaela were doing now. "Do you think he kissed her right here?" He wasn't sure if he'd said the words or only thought them but he felt Michaela tense and then shiver.

"Let's not talk about that," Michaela whispered, her lips suddenly much closer to Sully's than he remembered.

"Want to go inside? You'd be warmer." This gave Michaela pause. She knew Sully wasn't trying to get her into bed but honestly it had been on her mind. Would he expect them to go farther than normal because this was a sort of last weekend for them? Did she want them to go further?

"Let's go inside," she whispered turning in his arms, unsure exactly what signal this was sending.

Silently they walked back in and Michaela secured the door behind them. Neither knew what to do or say, both wanting to kiss and touch but feeling as if they stood on the edge of a monumental decision and unwilling to move forward. Michaela knew they should talk about it but wasn't sure how to start. Instead she slipped off her robe and sat down on the floor in front of the gas fireplace whose blue tinged flames were licking upwards steadily. Sully kneeled behind her which perplexed Michaela until she felt his fingers pulling gently on the ponytail holder. "I love your hair," he whispered before leaning in to press his nose against it. Michaela closed her eyes relaxing completely as the pads of his fingers moved against her scalp. She barely noticed when his fingers stilled or when one of his hands swept the hair off her neck. Yet when he pressed a hot kiss to the base of her skull, her eyes flew open.

A shiver of delight moved rapidly down her spine as her body tingled with the beginnings of arousal. Sully was slowly working his way around, kissing the sensitive skin under her ear before leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw. Michaela's eyes were closed again as Sully reached her lips and pressed against them in a closed mouth kiss. Naturally, their mouths opened to one another, tongues teasing as they explored the new sensations raging through their bodies.

She wasn't sure how she came to lay on the floor with Sully resting against her. She was cognizant of three things at that moment, her own racing heart, the hardening mass against her thigh and a strange tingling sensation at her center, more intense than she'd ever felt before. The kisses ranged from slow and deep one minute to faster, more heated the next. She didn't know exactly what to do with her hands but she couldn't leave them still at her sides. She stroked his back in delicious slow movements that made it hard for Sully to control his own racing thoughts.

Sully wasn't trying to push her boundaries, he was simply going on emotion and feelings. One hand was tangled in her hair, the other moving rapidly over her warming skin, caressing the exposed area of her arms and then moving down her sides. Yet as he brought it back up this time to begin the journey over again, he brushed closer to her breast. A low moan escaped her mouth, involuntarily, but it urged Sully on as he covered the small mound with his hand, the nipple like a small pebble against his palm. This was farther than he'd ever been before sexually and though he was excited beyond all measure he knew that things were getting out of hand fast.

Pulling back a little he looked down at Michaela, the flush of arousal evident on her cheeks. "You alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't want to go any farther," she whispered. Sully made to move away but she held him fast. "I don't want to stop… I just don't want to go any farther." With a renewed understanding, Sully met her lips once again, his hand immediately moving to its former location as he gently rolled the softness in his palm before tracing the hardened center in a light circle. The night grew late around them and at some point they both knew instinctively that they had to stop, that they had to sleep. Reluctantly they parted, each trying hard to calm the beating of their hearts and the burning deep inside. Sully kissed her once more at the door, letting his tongue linger against hers for a moment. "I love you," he whispered, finally putting into words what his body spent the night conveying.

Michaela smiled. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, feeling as if it would be too cliché to say it back to him right now. There was a naturalness to their relationship – they both knew how the other felt without saying it.

"They will be, "Sully assured her as she slipped out the door finally letting go of his hand.

* * *

Watching the traffic out the car window, Joseph sighed. Worry and anxiety put him on edge, his thoughts a mass of jumbles. This wasn't like Michaela. She was always so responsible, so unlike her sister Marjorie. If Marjorie decided to run off with Loren for the weekend he almost would have expected it, but not Michaela. When they'd first realized she was missing this morning, they called down to Charlotte's thinking perhaps she'd simply spent the night. After all, she had done that before, of course never without calling. The panic that set in when Charlotte said she hadn't babysat the night before was overwhelming.

Elizabeth was already irate, calling the Haydens and demanding to know if Michaela was there. Joseph kept a calmer head and decided to approach it more rationally. When the Haydens explained Sully was staying over at the group home, he was certain Michaela was with him. Yet already he was regretting the punishment they'd levied a few weeks ago. It was only now occurring to him how severe it was and how much he'd overreacted.

Charles glanced over at his passenger and noticed the anxious expression right off. "I'm sure she's with Sully. We'll find her." This was said as much for himself as it was for Joseph. They had spent the morning calling Sully's cell phone to no avail and decided to simply drive down to the group home. Charles didn't know why but he had a funny feeling that Sully wasn't going to be there either. As they pulled up in front of the brick building, Joseph was sobered by the thought that Sully had once lived here. Charles barely had the car in park before he was out the door, every cell of his body suddenly on edge.

A young man sat at the desk in the lobby, reading a book. Raising his head from his book, he smiled at the two of them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Charles Hayden and my foster son came to visit some old friends for the weekend but I need to speak with him."

The young man's brow wrinkled. "What's his name?"

"Sully…ah Byron Sully," he corrected.

Without even looking, the young man shook his head. "Sully isn't here."

"Are you sure? He'd be visiting his friend C.D."

"Yes I'm certain. I was on the shift last night and there's no sign that he ever checked in. I could call up to C.D.'s room if you like but I don't think…."

Joseph and Charles looked at each other, both knowing there was no use. "No don't worry about it." He turned in unison with Joseph both headed back to the car as they racked their brains as to where the two of them could be.

"Mr. Hayden," the young man called out, "Do you want to report him as a runaway?"

Charles stopped, his brow wrinkled as he shook his head. "No, I don't. We'll find him."

"You know that you have to report it to Social Services if twenty four hours elapses."

"We will," he said meekly before continuing to the exit. The thought was sobering. Tomorrow night they had planned on telling Sully or rather asking him about the possibility of adoption. Julia was so excited and honestly he was too. Would this incident be a black mark on their record? Would the court see this as the fact that they couldn't control him?

"Where could they be?" Joseph muttered under his breath. It came to him slowly. Boston – was it possible they'd gone to Boston. Michaela was rather upset about missing the visitation weekend at Harvard. "They couldn't," he said, not even cognizant of the fact that he was talking out loud.

"They couldn't what?"

Swallowing hard, he turned to Charles. "I think they might be in Boston."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Twenty **

In front of the room, a panel of Harvard pre-med students sat fielding questions about what student life at Harvard was like. Michaela sat stone faced, her own notebook with questions lying unopened on her desk. Her eyes were trained to the clock as she realized that with the time difference her parents would just be waking up to realize she was gone. Guilt thick and heavy tore at her conscious and she felt worse than yesterday at the airport. While it was true that the punishment was completely unfair, this act of retaliation wasn't right either. This time she really was worrying them and she knew that she couldn't let it go on. Not to mention the fact that she had deceived her grandmother. With a heavy heart, she picked up her backpack and left the room through the back doors knowing she had to make this right.

Outside in the hall, she rummaged her front pocket for her cell phone only to find that it was dead after she forgot to charge it the night before. Knowing that her grandmother and Sully were on the grounds somewhere, she decided to try and find them. The extent of the campus only became clear as she exited the building and Michaela knew that it would be silly to walk aimlessly around looking for the two of them. With an unhappy sigh, she sat down on the edge of the low lying wall surrounding the landscaping in front of the building. She drew her knees up to her chest, praying that Sully and her grandmother would return early to meet her for lunch. Then as if by some miracle, she spotted them at the far end of the quad. Holding onto the straps of her backpack, she raced over to them slowing as she neared.

Rebecca's brow wrinkled in concern as she observed her granddaughter. "Michaela, are you done?"

"No… I needed to find the two of you."

"Is everything alright?"

Michaela looked over at Sully and back at her grandmother, hoping he didn't feel as if she was betraying them. "Sully and I ran away to be here this weekend." Her eyes shifted again between her grandmother and Sully, fearing the reaction of both of them. Sully soothed her though by stepping to her side and taking her hand in his.

"I don't understand." Her voice was low, her eyes hooded as she observed the two of them.

"I got in trouble almost three weeks ago now. I was at Sully's watching a movie and we fell asleep on the couch. It was an accident…." Her voice trailed off as she approached the next part. It was hard for Michaela to admit that she lied to her grandmother but she knew she couldn't stop now. "They grounded me for three weeks and I wasn't allowed to come here. Dad said I had to call and tell you."

Finally Rebecca was catching on. "But you didn't. Instead you called me to say you were bringing a friend.

Swallowing hard, Michaela nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes brimming with unfallen tears. "I know it was wrong but it was so unfair." She looked up at the buildings as she spoke. "They don't want me to see Sully unsupervised and now the Haydens are going to send him away…" As she rambled on, the tears began to fall especially at the thought of losing Sully.

Rebecca turned to face the young man at her side. "Is that true?" she asked, her voice demonstrating her shock.

Sully nodded. "I overheard them talking about it."

There was a brief moment when no one spoke, Rebecca continuing to take it all in. In an instant, she pulled them into a hug, wrapping one of her slender arms around both of them. "Oh sweethearts," she said giving a shake of her head. Both instinctively clung to her with their free hands, the feeling of sympathy conveyed without a word. As she pulled back, she spoke again. "We have to call your parents. I'm sure they are worried sick."

Sully and Michaela nodded but both were dreading the actual calls. In another stroke of luck, Rebecca's cell phone ran just as she spoke. Stepping back, she retrieved it from her purse. "Hello," she said raising her eyebrows at the two before her. "Oh Joseph – just the person I was getting ready to call." Another pause as she smiled at the two of them. "Yes I have them right here." With that she turned and stepped away. Both Michaela and Sully longed to follow her but neither dared to. They watched carefully though and could see that Rebecca grew visibly upset at one point. When she returned to them, they both were a nervous wreck.

"Well that's all settled," she said placing her phone back into her handbag. "They'll be here tomorrow." Michaela and Sully exchanged a worried glance as she continued to explain. "Joseph and Charles insisted on flying in late tonight. They want to speak to you in person." She glanced between the two seeing that the nervous expressions had not abated in the least. "Don't be upset – they aren't."

"They're not?" Sully asked surprised by her words.

"Worried is more like it but I think they all feel better now that they know you are here with me."

"I'm so sorry," Michaela whispered. "I should never have come like this." Freeing her hand from Sully's, she wiped at her tears.

Her grandmother hugged her once more talking to her directly now. "Don't say that. I'm glad you're here. That punishment was ridiculous and I told your father so. Men can be so stupid at times." Sully raised his eyebrows at her words. "No offense to you Sully," she added.

"None taken," he said with a smile.

"So what's next on your agenda for today?"

Michaela stepped back, composing herself once more. "The honors tea and then I am free to look around on my own or to leave if I want."

"Good because tonight you're going out to dinner and I expect you'll need some time to get ready." Michaela and Sully exchanged another glance, perplexed by her words but each glad that she wasn't in the least bit upset with them.

* * *

When Rebecca said that they were going out to dinner, Sully and Michaela assumed that she meant all three of them. Yet when Michaela arrived downstairs in a casual dress, she found Rebecca still in her clothes from earlier. "My, don't you look beautiful," she exclaimed making Michaela do a little turn for her. "And if I'm not mistaken, here comes your date." 

Michaela looked up to see Sully descending the stairs in a dress shirt and tie. She smiled widely, thinking to herself how handsome he was and how lucky she was to have him as a boyfriend. When Sully stood beside her, she couldn't help but grin as she turned back to her grandmother. "But you're not dressed?"

"Because I'm not going," she laughed. "I've arranged a wonderful night out for the two of you. Boston can be a very romantic city. You'll have dinner at Grotto and then you really should go for a moonlit walk along the Charles. It might be chilly but it really is a wonderful experience."

"But.." Michaela opened her mouth to protest but her grandmother was quicker.

"It's my present to the two of you. Enjoy your night." She gave them a wink before turning and heading up the stairs. The evening turned out to be the perfect distraction. While their parent's impending arrival was never far from their minds, the night seemed to relax them and give them something else to think about. A limo took them to their destinations and Rebecca's credit card paid for their every whim. They ate to their heart's delight at Grotto, ending dinner by sharing a piece of chocolate cake.

The river was beautiful and their walk a memorable one. Neither spoke much, simply holding hands and letting the chilly air and twinkling stars etch deeply into their memory. It was now that thoughts turned to tomorrow, each growing nervous about what would happen when their respective parents arrived. Though it was never Rebecca's intention for them to feel this way, both Michaela and Sully couldn't help but think that this felt like a final date which neither wanted.

It was this mind set that still permeated the air as they sat once more in Sully's room, this time on the edge of the bed. They were already clinging to each other, scared that if either let go they would feel alone. Sully kissed her repeatedly, trying hard to control his own desires for her sake and finding that he was losing the battle.

Michaela wasn't sure she could put voice to her thoughts but she tried. "I want.." her voice cracked as she spoke her fingers tangling in his hair so that it was almost painful for him. Sully moved slightly so that her pull wasn't so tight. He brushed his lips against her cheek, whispering as he did. "You can tell me anything."

"I want tonight to be special." She could feel his breath hot against her neck as he pressed a hard kiss there, toying with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Special?" Sully pulled back so that his azure eyes met her emerald and he saw her shyness written there.

Michaela found his gaze too intent, too full of the same heat that had already taken over inside of her. She buried her head against his chest as Sully felt her tears soak his shirt. He held her even tighter wishing he knew what to say to make things better. "They can't take you away from me." Her voice was thick with sadness but also love. "No one's going to separate us – no one can change how I feel about you."

Those were the words, the perfect words she needed to hear. Gently he lifted her chin so that he could see her more clearly. With one hand he brushed her hair back while the other trailed down her arm seeking her hand. She could feel his pulse racing at dizzying speeds and she knew that hers was doing the same. Confusion and desire danced in her mind. Part of her wanted to share herself with him, to know every part of him in the most intimate of ways. If they were to be forced apart, she wanted him to know how she felt.

"What is it?" he asked seeing the questions in her eyes.

"I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Of what I feel," she corrected.

Sully nodded. "I know what you mean. Everyone thinks we're too young to know what real love is," he stopped for a moment, his brow wrinkling, "but if this isn't real love…"

"I know," she whispered, not needing to hear the words as her heart felt exactly the same. "What are we going to do?"

Their lips met again as if to answer the question, their bodies taking over the conversation. It wasn't long until she found herself under Sully on the bed as he peppered her face with tiny kisses. She had no idea where this was going but for now she didn't want it to end.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Twenty- one**

With only the faint glow of the fireplace in the background, Sully and Michaela rolled back and forth on the bed, their lips continuing their dance of love. Sully had never in his life felt more aroused and though he had little idea what he was doing, he acted on feelings taking each step slowly. As her weight rested on top of him, he reached for the zipper at the back of her dress lowering it until he could reach no more. Last night as he'd touched her repeatedly on the outside of her clothes, he wondered what it would be like to have his fingers close over her warm silky flesh and now he would know.

Slowly he moved his hand up her back, letting his fingers graze over her skin eliciting goose bumps. From here, he could just make out the strap of her bra, the black shiny material entrancing him and driving on his desire. The forbidden places he would soon know enthralled him as he found the closure in the back. Mystified at the hooks, he pulled on it but it refused to open. He continued to kiss her pulling up a little to see the back better and wondering what trick would free the material. Again he pulled this time a little harder but the material held stubbornly. Perplexed, he sighed lightly and pulled out of the kiss in order to gain a better view of his finger's work.

Michaela swallowed hard as he pulled away. As long as they were kissing, it was easy for her to be lost in the moment. Yet now that the cooler air blew on her face, fear crept in. "Can we stop?" she whispered meekly, embarrassment in her eyes.

At first Sully said nothing but simply rolled to the side. He landed on his back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he tried hard to control his erratic breathing. Looking down for a moment, he realized how evident his arousal was and he turned on his side towards Michaela so that it wasn't so obvious. "You alright?" he whispered watching the quick rise and fall of her chest.

There were no words, only a slight nod as she reached for his hand. Sully closed his eyes, focusing on the warm feel of her fingers in his as he tried to calm his excitement. Part of him felt that he should be embarrassed but he wasn't, he simply didn't want to scare her or make her think he expected some thing that he didn't. While Sully's eyes were closed to help him focus, Michaela's were wide open, her mind recording every sound, sight and smell. She had wanted to go farther but now as things began to happen, she wanted to stop.

It wasn't until Sully felt the bed dip and her hand being pulled out of his that he looked up, confused as to why she was leaving him. Embarrassment clung to her as she walked across the room to the dresser. With one hand she held tight to her dress, already feeling naked with only her back exposed. In her mind she kept telling herself that she could trust Sully – the problem was she wasn't sure she could trust herself. The other hand opened the top dresser drawer pulling out her pajamas before she moved rapidly to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Sully heard the snap of the lock and it worried him more than all of her other movements. Rising quickly, he moved to the door and stopped in front of it, unsure how to start this conversation.

Michaela was fighting a battle just on the other side as she hastily undressed and then slipped into her pajamas. Tears felt close to the surface but they had much more to do with disappointing Sully than anything about herself. After all, she'd asked for this and now was pulling away. Turning back to face the door, she heard his gentled knock, his voice filled with concern. "Michaela, I'm sorry…"

The thought that she was causing him to doubt his advances pained her and she quickly undid the lock throwing open the door to practically fall into his arms. No, I'm sorry," she whispered not daring to raise her head and look him in the eye. "I'm the one telling you I want tonight to be special and then I stop us and…." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, finally leaning against him. "I'm just not ready." Sully didn't respond right away, concentrating more on the way it felt to have her trusting him so freely. "Do you want more?"

Sully's gentle laugh set her at ease. "I think guys are programmed to always want more. You know it's okay with me that you aren't ready." Michaela nodded and sniffled slightly still not trusting herself to open her eyes. "We can have lots of fun just kissing and holding onto each other. That's special, isn't it?"

Letting go of all anxiety, Michaela opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Very," she whispered.

Sully relaxed, and turned slowly towards the bed reaching for her hand as he did. "'Sides there's other things we can do."

That piqued Michaela's interest and she looked up with curiosity, her fears falling away almost as quickly as they'd come. "Other things?"

"When you live at a state run group home, you sort of get indoctrinated on the dangers sex, drugs, and alcohol." Michaela's wrinkled brow spoke of her confusion as Sully sat on the edge of the bed. "Every week we had some sort of lecture or activity telling us not to do one of the three. We're at high risk I suppose." Nodding in understanding, Michaela smiled. "So anyway outercourse was a word they liked to throw around."

"Outercourse?" Michaela laughed. "You've got to be joking."

Sully shook his head. "Nope, that is their name for it."

"What is outercourse?" She giggled again repeating the name, her eyes dancing with merriment as the relaxed Michaela returned completely.

"Like what we did last night. Basically touching, rubbing" he laughed a little, "but you keep your clothes on." Sully was trying hard to restrain himself but honestly he did want to hold her a little longer, so as he watched her now the desire in his eyes was evident. It made Michaela warm immediately but she didn't shy away from him this time, certain that he wouldn't push her in anyway. A deep sense of trust was already in place and now confirmed with his gentle reassurances. Sully would never betray that trust.

Lying back on the bed, Michaela smiled at him gratefully. "Why are boys so fascinated by breasts anyway?"

"I guess cause we don't have them." Sully shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, his eyes following his thoughts. "Aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"About what boys look like?"

"I know what boys look like."

"Oh you're seen a lot of naked boys have you?" It was obvious he was teasing her from the look on his face but there was also a touch of seriousness.

Michaela blushed at her own inexperience. "I guess I'm not that curious."

Unwilling to believe her, Sully too lay down, turning on his side to see her better. "Really?" he asked, his unbelief evident in his voice. "I would think you would be."

"I've seen Brian when I put him in the bath. Is there really that much difference between a child and a man?"

Sully cocked his head to the side for a moment, unsure whether to be offended by her comment or not. He was having too much fun to stop now, he decided. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered knowing that even in an empty room her embarrassment was a concern. "Things change you know."

Michaela gulped loudly but refused to look at him, refused to let him see just how curious she really was. Sully couldn't resist tickling her sides until she was squirming with laughter, intent on making her be truthful. "Stop! Sully!"

"I will when ya tell me how that you're curious."

"Okay, okay I'm curious," she managed to get out between peals of laughter.

Pulling his hands back, he smiled looking rather cocky. "I knew it. Course if you have any questions, you can always ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she giggled leaning close to kiss him. Sully assumed it was a good night kiss so that when it naturally ended, he started to get up though reluctantly. Michaela grabbed for his hand. "Where are you going?"

Sully's face wrinkled as he regarded her. "I thought…"

"You haven't shown me this outercourse stuff." The words were so low he had to strain to hear them but he could see no reluctance or embarrassment on her face, simply a genuine desire to be together.

There were no words after that, though gasps of surprise and even pleasure filled the air around them. Innocence clung to them as they shyly explored each others clothed bodies. Starting slowly at first, Sully stroked her arms and back as they lay on their sides facing each other. It wasn't long before he moved onto other areas, retracing his path from the night before. Kisses continued as hands wandered.

Michaela didn't feel very bold and at first her caresses were restricted to areas she would normally touch but the way she clung to him showed her desire and Sully could feel it with every beat of her heart. Hands moving up and down, higher and lower, tracing old paths and exploring new ones as well. Sully's fingers against her slender abdomen and then on the inside of her thigh. Michaela felt as if every drop of blood in her body had rushed to her center as he laid his hand at the apex of her legs. There were a few soft strokes which made Michaela tremble unsure what was happening to her. To her dismay, he moved away shortly after that. Michaela felt like reaching for his hand and telling him not to stop but there was no way that she could do that. Yet she soon realized his intention, when she felt his weight on top of her. She felt clueless about what her body was experiencing but she writhed against him in the same manner that he was. From somewhere deep inside she felt a new urgency. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly, a rush of sensations filled her and she involuntarily moaned with this new pleasure.

Sully who was simply doing what felt good was worried when she tensed underneath of him but relaxed when her heard the little sounds of pleasure emitting from her throat. Besides she continued to hold him tightly, a clear sign that she didn't want him to move away. Moments later she relaxed again, her breathing still erratic. Sully moved to the side, unsure how much more of this he could take and still not understanding exactly what had happened to Michaela. "You alright?" he asked pulling out of a kiss.

With flushed cheeks and love filled eyes she looked up at him, nodding slightly. She wanted to scream, to tell him but words failed her. With one hand she reached down his body as far as she could, finally settling against his thigh. Tracing a path upwards, she brushed against his hardness unintentionally as Sully tensed and then shivered. He swallowed hard realizing what had just happened, feeling a little embarrassed.

Yet when he looked down into Michaela's eyes, he forgot all about the embarrassment and somehow he understood that they had both crossed a certain threshold tonight. "I love you," she whispered joining her hand with his. "So much."

With a huge burst of happiness, Sully smiled widely. "With every part of me," he added, the first words not being necessary as it felt as if both souls spoke them.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" she asked. "Tomorrow they might force us apart but they can't take tonight away."

"I need to change," he whispered, the dampness below his waist still concerning him. Michaela nodded simply assuming that he wanted to put on pajamas. The few minutes he was gone, she felt so alone. Thoughts of what she would face the next day filling her with dread. She imagined what her father would look like standing in front of her, chastising her for running off, imagining what new awful punishment he would dream up. Yet when Sully returned, those concerns melted away again. The morning felt like a lifetime away, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Twenty- two**

Rebecca looked over her bifocals at her son, clicking and unclicking her pen repeatedly. "I certainly hope you aren't going to punish her."

Joseph looked incredulous. "Of course there is going to be some punishment – she ran away to Boston for god's sake." He heard the tongue click and knew instantly that she disapproved. "Please don't interfere in this. I've raised four daughters and I think they've turned out well. I know what I'm doing."

"Except now that you have a son on the way, you've lost your mind."

"I haven't lost my mind – perhaps been a little preoccupied…" His voice drifted off as he started to truly examine his actions towards Michaela recently.

Seeing the lowered eyes, Rebecca knew he was already considering her words but she wanted him to truly understand. "Out of all your girls, she's the one who has always been closest to you, Joseph. You know that's true. The sun rises and sets for her in your eyes."

The words hit him hard, partially because he knew she was right but also because he wasn't sure that it was true anymore. Was it possible that he was a little jealous of Sully and this new burgeoning relationship?

As if she could read his mind, Rebecca spoke up again. "Of course that might not be quite as true anymore. Is that factoring into your actions recently?"

It was one thing to think it himself and quite another to have someone point it out. Instantly he grew defensive, hating what his mother was insinuating. "How I've been acting? My daughter just ran off to Boston with a boy."

"And you pushed her into it. Forbidding her to see him, taking away her trip to Boston. Her whole life she's wanted to go to your alma mater and you tell her she can't visit. You act as if the only thing that is important is your unborn son." She paused for a moment calming her own anger. "Tell me how Marjorie acted when Michaela was born."

For a moment Joseph wrinkled his brow, unsure what she was getting at it. "She was jealous I suppose – acted out…" As he said the words it occurred to him that Michaela was acting in a very typical way, something he'd never considered. "You think her staying at Sully's was acting out?"

"No, I think that was an honest mistake but I think coming here – that was acting out at the injustice of the situation."

Cradling his head in his hands, Joseph sighed loudly. "She's jealous." He said it in disbelief as if it couldn't possibly be true.

"I don't know about jealous. Perhaps a little. I think more than anything though, she's worried that you've forgotten her. You've invested greatly in her Joseph. She shares your passion and you've pulled away."

The words sunk in completely and Joseph nodded. "What she must have been thinking. I have to talk to her." He rose as if he was going to storm her bedroom right that second.

"And you will," Rebecca said with a smile. "But for now, let's have breakfast."

"Maybe I should…"

"Let her sleep. Everything is better on a full stomach." Unable to argue further with his mother, Joseph nodded and turned towards the kitchen with a sense that everything would eventually be fine.

* * *

Michaela could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she stood at the top of the stairs waiting to descend. The clink of plates in the dining room told her that the adults were up and about. She didn't feel hungry in the least, more nauseous than anything. Looking around she wondered what was keeping Sully, the waiting becoming more than she could handle suddenly. The sound of a chair scraping caught her attention and she ducked back into the hallway lest someone might see her. Sully touched her shoulder making her jump as she turned to face him.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Jumpy?"

"A little," she said, nodding. "They're all down there."

"Then let's go." He held out his hand for her but she hesitated.

"I don't want them to keep us apart." Her words were desperate, her arms suddenly clinging to his neck.

Sully rubbed her back but remained silent trying hard to keep his own emotions in check. Many times in his life Sully had to act as the grown-up, dealing with things well beyond his years. But for the first time ever, he wanted that role. He wanted to be her protector and comforter – to be responsible for her in every sense of the word. They were emotions that he couldn't put into words, that he couldn't explain and perhaps no one besides Michaela would have understood.

"I'm not supposed to feel like this," she whispered pressing her cheek tightly against his.

"Why not?"

"We're too young to feel so much." She was right according to society's standards and Sully couldn't argue. Still he couldn't deny what he felt, what he knew Michaela felt as well. "I wish we were older."

"Me too. But we're not gonna let them split us up."

Feeling the anxiety rising in her chest, Michaela pulled back to look in his eyes. "But they can…."

She never got to finish her statement before Sully pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "They can't change what we feel. Just remember that."

A weak smile appeared on her lips. "They can't take away last night…. Or what's in my heart – our hearts."

After one final lingering hug, they broke apart instantly joining hands as they walked down the stairs as if walking to their death. Four sets of eyes turned in their direction as they stood in the doorway. Sully's mouth dropped open at seeing not only Charles but Julia as well. No one spoke at first, neither parent nor child sure how to begin. Rebecca broke the silence, smiling over at the teenagers. "Wondered how late you two would sleep in." At her words, Michaela realized the enormous risk they'd taken sleeping in the same bed together the night before and felt grateful that they hadn't been caught.

"Are you hungry?" Julia asked indicating the empty places at the end of the table.

"Perhaps it would be best if we talked first," Charles amended gaining approving nods from everyone.

Joseph stood first, looking lovingly at his daughter but Michaela's eyes were elsewhere. "Why don't we go into the library?" Sully gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting her go, his eyes following her retreating figure.

He wasn't aware of the movement behind him until Rebecca took his hand in hers. "Everything will be fine," she assured him patting his knuckles. Slowly he turned to face the Haydens, ready to accept his fate.

"I'm sorry," he began still not making eye contact with his foster parents.

Julia rose and walked across to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you lie to us Sully? Why did you run off like this?"

There was silence for a moment as he studies the pattern of the wooden floors. "I over heard you the other night," he whispered.

Charles and Julia exchanged a perplexed glance as they waited for him to say something more. Yet it soon became clear he didn't intend to clarify without being prompted. "What did you overhear Sully?"

"You're gonna send me back." He raised his head, looking apologetically from Julia to Charles. "You've been the best foster family I've ever had and I shouldn't have lied to ya. But I thought if you were gonna send me back anyway, it didn't really matter."

"You thought we were going to send you back?"

Sully felt hope building in his chest for the first time since he'd over heard the conversation. "You said I wasn't fitting in… that I didn't feel part of the family."

Charles smiled. "We want you to feel a part of the family. You didn't hear the whole conversation."

"I didn't?"

"No,"Julia said brushing his hair back out of his eyes. "We were talking about adopting you."

The word perplexed Sully for a moment. He'd never thought that was something he would hear. Again he looked between the two of them, trying to figure out if they were serious or not. Yet it hit him at that moment that even if they had considered adopting him, now that he'd run off to Boston they would feel differently.

"What do you think about that?" Charles asked, feeling his own anxiety about Sully's reaction.

There was shock on his face, his voice lost somewhere within him. "You still want to adopt me?" he finally managed to whisper.

"Of course," Julia replied quickly pulling him into a hug. "We want you to be part of our family permanently."

"But I ran away…" Sully quieted feeling Charles' hands on his back now as well.

"There will be consequences," came his deep resonating voice full of warmth. Sully relaxed in their combined embrace. "So what do you think?"

"I need to tell my mother.. not that she will understand."

"Of course you want to tell her," Julia said touching his cheek as she pulled back. "We thought since you prefer your last name anyway, that maybe we could make that your first name."

"Sully Hayden." The name rolled off his tongue naturally as if it had always been his. "I like it."

"We do too," Charles added taking one of his wife's hand and then one of Sully's. "You are the final piece that our family has been missing and now you're here." Sully smiled feeling happier than he'd ever in his life. This meant he didn't have to leave Michaela. Turning in the direction of the hallway once more, he let out a little sigh as he prayed that things were going well in the library.

* * *

Michaela entered the library hesitantly, glancing once more at Sully before closing the door. When she turned to face her father, she expected to see anger but his face held no sign of it. As she turned, he stepped forward and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered holding her head gently against his chest.

Unable to believe that her father was apologizing, Michaela stood there numb, not wrapping her arms around her father nor speaking. Eventually a strangled sob escaped her mouth and she turned her head so that she lay flat against him. "I'm sorry too Daddy."

She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl and now it touched his heart. Remembering everything that his mother said this morning, he simply stroked her back hoping his touch communicated his love. After a bit, Michaela finally made to pull back as she wiped at her eyes.

"Mike, I love you." She could hear the catch in his voice and it made tears come to her eyes once more. "I want you to know that having a son isn't going to change that."

Hearing her fears voiced out loud caught her unaware. "I didn't think… I mean…" She clammed up biting on her bottom lip as she moved away from him. "Marjorie always says that you tried to make me into the son you always wanted. Now you're going to have him."

"Since when did you start listening to your sister?" Michaela looked up and saw the smile playing around his mouth as she gave a little shrug. "Do you know you've run away before?"

Michaela looked confused for a moment and then shook head.

"You were three. Marjorie started school that fall and you hated being the only one at home all day. Things were always hectic in the morning then and you managed to sneak out into the garage and into my car." Joseph paused looking just over her left shoulder as if looking into the past. "I was at the hospital before I realized you were there. Worried the daylights out of your mother." He chuckled as he thought about it. "You stayed with me that day at the hospital and I knew then that you would be a doctor too. That it was in your blood, just like it was in mine."

Smiling widely, Michaela felt her cheeks warm. "Is mom okay? The baby?"

"They are both fine. What about you?" As he asked, he reached over to hug her once again looking down into the mismatched eyes he loved so well.

"Am I still allowed to see Sully?"

Joseph nodded, knowing this would be a battle with Elizabeth. "We shouldn't have forbid you. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," she said warmly. "Can I see Sully now?"

Joseph nodded. "If the Haydens are done speaking to him. I think he'll have some news for you." Michaela felt her stomach grip, fearing it would be about him going away. Yet something in her father's face told her it was good news. Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to head back to the dining room.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Chapter Twenty- three**

****Exhausted from the past few days, Michaela slept most of the way back from Boston, her head lulling against Sully's shoulder. Their parents were seated in the center aisle of the plane, neither unable to notice how protective Sully seemed of her. It worried and comforted Joseph all at once. Just this morning he'd been reminded that she was his little girl but she was also Sully's girlfriend. He wasn't jealous of the relationship or even wishing they could go back, rather he was watching. Sully would shift slightly in the seat but before he did he would cushion her head and move it with him. Something changed in that moment for Joseph. It was like when he'd met Elizabeth. He distinctly remembered telling his roommate at the time that he'd met his future wife. Perhaps Sully would do something similar. This would be a struggle, especially with Elizabeth but one thing became perfectly clear this weekend – Michaela saw things keenly. If she said she was ready for marriage in another few years, they would simply have to accept it.

Unaware of the eyes that watched him, Sully leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against Michaela's forehead. She stirred a little and Sully sensed that she was more awake than she was admitting at that moment. "They're watching," she whispered with closed lips.

Sully leaned closer resting his nose against her hair. "No they're not." He turned as he spoke to find himself immediately proven wrong. Three pairs of eyes quickly dropped to their laps, hands fumbling with magazines as they tried to look nonchalant and uninterested.

"I told you." Her voice was sing-songy and it made Sully smile.

"So are you still going to be punished?" They'd barely had a chance to speak after the talk with their respective parents that morning so other than the adoption not much had been discussed.

"I'm sure there will be some punishment. I really can't imagine Elizabeth just letting me off completely." Sully laughed at her use of her mother's first name. Slipping his fingers down the seat he found her hand and intertwined the two of them. "How about you?"

"Same."

"Oh Elizabeth is going to dole out your punishment too?" A soft giggle escaped her mouth as she spoke. Sully squeezed her hand in response.

"I mean there is some punishment but I don't know what yet."

"I don't even care," Michaela whispered. "You're staying here – that's all that matters." She opened her eyes now as she spoke, lifting up slightly to wave over at her father and the Haydens. "They really are cute trying to pretend they aren't looking."

"Or perhaps a little creepy," Sully added. They both laughed then grew quiet, Michaela once again closing her eyes and laying her head back against him. When she heard him sigh, she could tell he was slightly troubled and instantly she grew worried.

"What's a matter?"

"I have to tell my mom about the adoption."

Michaela's forehead wrinkled for a moment. "Is she lucid enough to even grasp what is happening?"

"Lucid?" Sully laughed. "Do ya mind speaking English?"

The color on her cheeks heightened as she sat up and pulled away just a bit. "I'm sorry… it ah… I just meant will she understand?"

He hadn't meant to embarrass her but realized this subject was a little too sensitive to tease about. "I don't really think she is," he said quickly. "I love it when you use big words. I didn't mean to imply that you should stop."

She nodded weakly but moved back towards him. "I guess I'm a little sensitive about that sometimes. I'm not trying to show off." From the tone of her voice, he could tell this was an accusation she'd received in the past.

With his other hand he began to stroke the back of her knuckles, light gentle sweeping motions that made Michaela grow strangely warm inside. "I love you just like you are, Michaela – big words and all."

That received a bigger smile as she snuggled up to him even closer now. "I'll go with you to see your mother." It wasn't a question or even a request – it was a definitive statement, one that meant the world to Sully.

"Thank you," he whispered now resting his own heard atop hers and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Michaela kept turning to look at the door every time it opened, hoping that any moment Sully would walk through. Grace informed her that he'd been called to the office during last period and still hadn't returned. That worried Michaela. Her own office visit was short and to the point. She admitted she skipped school on Friday and was given an unexcused absence. That meant she couldn't make up her work but the principle said her good record spoke for itself and that he didn't see fit to give her any further punishment. A sigh of relief escaped her throat as she stood, hoping that Sully would receive similar news. She couldn't imagine that he wouldn't but things were taking so long now.

"Calm down," Grace said. "He'll be here soon."

"Right." She turned back to her desk and started to pull out her notebook when the door opened again. She whirled around, only to see Hank swaggering into the room. "There's the little runaway," he laughed smirking in her direction. "Little Miss Perfect ain't so perfect anymore."

"Hank," Grace warned, coming to Michaela's aid

"What? Everyone knows about her little trip. Running away with Sully. What were ya trying to get married? Or was it Sully's bad influence? Trying to sex ya up again." Jake laughed at him and a few others wore smiles though Grace was staring them down.

All eyes were on Hank, no one even noticed that the door had opened in that brief moment as Hank made his final remark. "That's enough Hank." A quiet yet firm voice came from the doorway and everyone turned to see Sully standing there. "I suggest you mind your own business."

"Yeah and who's gonna make me?"

Sully stared him down for a minute. He could fight him here and now, knowing how he must have been upsetting Michaela before he even came in the room. In the past at other schools, he would have. His eyes caught Michaela's and she gave a gentle shake of her head, mouthing the words "I'm okay" as she did. It was her and the thought of the Haydens that made him resist the temptation. He'd never had a family who cared enough to be upset if he was caught fighting but now that had all changed. "I'm not going to fight you Hank. But trust me, if you continue you will be sorry."

"Oh..." Hank said raising his hands in mock fright. "I'm shaking in my boots."

Sully ignored him, moving across the room towards Michaela, who quickly stood and hugged him.

"That's it run to your girlfriend. Maybe she'll fight your battles for ya."

Grace stood now too, her eyes flashing heatedly at Hank. "Just admit that you're jealous Hank."

"Jealous of what?"

"Everyone knows you've always wanted Michaela. You're just pissed off that she ran away with someone else this weekend."

At the moment, Grace hadn't been sure she was right but the look on Hank's face told her she was. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out for a moment as the truth dawned on everyone in the room. For several years now, she had filled his dreams at night and been the subject of teenage boy fantasies. He always said she wasn't girlfriend material when Jake asked why he didn't just go out with her. She was the kind of girl you could take home to your parents – the kind of girl you wanted to marry. Whispers started to build around the room but Hank barely noticed as he watched the way that Michaela turned to look at him, her back pressed against Sully's chest as his hand looped around her waist. The door swung open and Mr. Graves walked in with a cup of coffee in hand. "Okay students let's find a seat and at least pretend like we are interested in American History." He raised his eyes questioningly at Michaela and Sully. "I believe Miss Quinn and Mr. Sully have already been in the office once today, I hope I won't have to write up another referral."

Quickly Sully let go of her and moved across to his seat as Mr. Graves moved to the blackboard and began to write a few dates over head with the words Progressive Era underneath. Michaela didn't bother to open her notebook and start scribbling down the dates as she normally would. Instead she turned, immediately catching Sully's attention. "Did you get in trouble?" she mouthed. He shook his head no and she smiled, still looking over at him.

"Who can tell me what is meant by the term progressive era?" Looking around Mr. Graves noticed that Michaela still wasn't facing front. "Miss Quinn?"

Snapping to attention, she stared at the board for a moment as Hank laughed in the back row. Barely missing a beat, she replied, "The Progressive Era went roughly from nineteen hundred to nineteen twenty- nine and was a time of business expansion and progressive reform. The focus was on making America a more appealing place to live and spreading the democratic way abroad such as was demonstrated by their presence in World War I."

Mr. Graves smiled at her textbook perfect answer. "Very nice summary, Michaela." He moved on to someone else and Michaela smiled finally opening her notebook to begin taking notes in earnest

* * *

The morning was warm, the first true sign of spring as the two solitary figures made their way up the large stone stairs. Michaela held tight to Sully's hand, willing him to feel her love and support. It was nice to be able to express her self physically. For the past two weeks they had only supervised visits with each other as their parents made good on their promise of consequences. Physical contact was very limited between the two of them just for that reason. Their sentence served, they emerged as strong as ever. Yet that night in Boston continued to drift through their minds, each wanting desperately to be close to the other.

Sometimes lying in bed at night, Michaela felt those sensations awake in her again. It was as if Sully had turned something on inside of her. Just a few weeks ago she was blind to physical need but now it filled her thoughts. Having awoken the woman inside of her, she couldn't help but wonder if he thought of her in this same way. She would never have asked him but if she had she would find out that he felt the same. While Michaela was able to concentrate on school work and other activities, Sully found that sitting in the same class as her it was hard not to think about that night. She filled his thoughts in the morning and at night, haunting him in the same manner.

Yet today there wasn't time for such thoughts. Sully could only think of his mother, of what Michaela would think about her as well as how she would take the news. All through the ride here, he was extremely nervous – speaking only two words in the car. He stopped now just outside of the large glass doors and leaned back against one of the stone pillars.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered taking both of her hands in his. "My mother is unpredictable. If she's having a bad day…" His voice trailed off, unable to express how horrible it could be when she was in the midst of a delusion.

"I want to do it," Michaela assured him. "I care about you and so I care about her."

Sully dropped his eyes to the ground, his toe kicking at a loose pebble. Michaela moved up close to him and dropped one hand to tilt his chin up and kiss him. It wasn't like her to initiate such things and it immediately caught Sully's attention. "Thank you," he whispered laying his head against her shoulder. Michaela could feel him trembling and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. For a few minutes, they stood there as Sully drew strength from her presence. Opening his eyes, he brushed her hair back out of her face and nodded as his hand lingered against her cheek. "I'm ready."

With solidarity they entered and were quickly checked in. A nurse showed them down to her room, telling them that today seemed to be a good one for her. Sully breathed easy as they entered and saw her sitting at the window. "Mom," he called in a soft voice letting go of Michaela's hand to step forward. "Mom?"

She turned, her eyes lingering over her son's face as she smiled. "Byron?"

Michaela noticed Sully winced at the name but nodded his head. "It's me, Mom." The woman rose from her chair and came to hug him, her eyes meeting Michaela's as she did.

"Who are you?" she asked letting go of her son.

Sully almost protectively flew to Michaela's side. "This is Michaela."

"Do I know you?"

"No. No you don't know me mam." Michaela smiled as she spoke noticing how pretty Sully's mother was. Her hair was long, almost down to her waist and pulled back into a braid. There was a hollow look around her eyes but it hadn't erased the striking appearance of her face. "I'm a friend of Sully's.. I mean Bryon's."

"She's my girlfriend Mom."

For a moment Sully's mother looked confused but then she took Michaela's hand in her own. "You'll make a very beautiful bride," she said matter of factly. Michaela blushed but smiled at her words, simply shrugging her shoulders and not bothering to correct her. "Would you like to see pictures of Byron? He was a very cute baby."

"Oh mom, we don't need to.."

Sully barely got the words out before Michaela interrupted him. "I'd love to see them." She looked back at Sully with a large smile. Soon they were all three seated on her bed a large blue album spread out between Mrs. Sully and Michaela's lap. As if she was completely recovered, Sully's mother told her about each picture recalling names and dates in a surprising manner. There were pictures of Sully and his brother that made Michaela swallow hard. Reaching behind Mrs. Sully's back, she rubbed Sully's back watching as his eyes glazed over. Yet Sully's mother never had an emotional reaction, speaking as if her son was alive and making his own way in the world.

As they came to the end of the album, she took Michaela's other hand in her own. "He'll be a good husband to you."

"Mom, we're not getting married," Sully blurted out but his mother ignored him.

"Just like his father. Protective and caring – couldn't ask for someone better."

Sully mouthed an apology to Michaela but she simply shook her head and smiled. "I agree," she said turning to Mrs. Sully. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

His mother stood to replace the album and Michaela reached for his hand, indicating that he should tell her. "Mom," he began a nervous quiver in his voice.

"What is it Bryon?"

"Remember I told you about the Haydens."

"Oh yes those nice people who came with you last time." She nodded in understanding.

Sully took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "They want to adopt me."

She stopped at the word and looked down at the ground for a moment. Michaela could feel Sully trembling once again but she knew there was little she could do but simply be there for him. After a few tense moments, Mrs. Sully looked up. "I think that is for the best," she said lucidly her eyes looking intently at her son. Quickly, Sully rose and went to her wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I love you," he whispered hugging her tightly. "You'll always be my mother."

"I love you too," she affirmed. "I'm very proud of you."

Michaela felt a bit like an interloper at that moment but at the same time was glad she was witnessing it. Wiping at her eyes, she lowered her head so she never noticed as they broke apart and walked toward her. Sully's hand on her shoulder alerted her of their presence. As she raised her head, Sully brushed another tear off her cheek before helping her up. She wrapped her arms around his torso as she smiled over at his mother.

"You'll invite me to the wedding?" she asked.

Sully laughed as he looked down at Michaela. "Sure, Mom. We'll invite you to the wedding.

* * *

**Five years later**

Looking down at the ring on her hand, Michaela had to smile. They had both always felt it, somehow known it but it didn't mean it hadn't felt impossible at times. Yet now… now nothing would ever separate them again. "You alright?" Sully asked loosening his tie on the other side of the room.

"Happy," she replied. "Completely happy."

"Glad to know that." He approached her as she spoke, pulling her into his arms. "Can you believe it?"

"That we're finally married?"

"No that we can actually have sex with your mother's blessing."

Michaela laughed. "Surely that's not already on your mind, Mr. Hayden?"

"Of course not." Slowly he turned her in his arms, kissing her exposed neck his arms still wrapped around her.

Michaela covered his hands at her waist with her own. "It was a beautiful ceremony. I'm so glad your mother could come."

"Me too," he whispered. "Do you remember the first day you met her?"

Michaela giggled. "She knew then."

"We did too," he argued.

"Yes but you can't say that when you're sixteen." She sighed contentedly and leaned back into Sully. "We've been through a lot to get here though. Sometimes I wasn't sure."

"I know," he whispered. "When you left for Boston… I was certain you would forget all about me."

"I could never forget you," she whispered. "But I worried about the same. I was certain you would meet someone else."

Sully brought his hand up to caress her cheek, a smile crossing his lips. "Remember when Elizabeth visited you in Boston."

"Oh my, that was a mess. I can't understand how my grandmother could be fine with us living together and my mother acted as if we were committing the unpardonable sin."

"I would have married you then if it wouldn't have upset everyone so."

Michaela turned to face him. "I always thought of us as married. I mean who needs a piece of paper to tell you how you feel."

At the same time they both spoke. "Elizabeth Quinn." The laughter dissolved into sweet kisses that grew more heated as their bodies responded to one another. They were still so young with so much to learn, as their parents both pointed out when they insisted on marrying before Michaela started medical school. Yet it was for them, only making official what they had felt since the first trip to Boston years before. The story of how they managed to get to this point could fill another whole book… but for now all that mattered was they were together as they had been since that first day they met back in high school. Sometimes love is found early in life and if it is true love, no one can break it. This was the kind of love that held them fast in its grasp – a true love that would never break.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I plan to do a sequel to this story at some point in the future which will outline the in between years. I hope you enjoyed this fun piece!!! Thanks for all the comments._


End file.
